Lost Deaths: The 101st Hunger Games
by Retrak52-IAmOmicron
Summary: Ambrosia Barrington won the 100th Hunger games now she has to mentor during a new set of games. 30 Tributes. One Arena. It's Day Seven, 17 are Dead, 13 remain. 8 Girls. 5 Boys. Two can survive. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Beginning and Form

**~Ambrosia Barrington~**

One year has passed since the beginning of the last games. One year has passed since thirty-five kids died, two of which were killed by me. One year has passed since I won. The games are coming again, but this time it's different.

Last week President Lavincia and Head Gamemaker Robbie Leblanc announced what the games are going to be like this year.

"There will be thirty tributes this year." President Lavincia said.

"The regular twenty-four from Districts One through Twelve, but with the addition of District Zero there are Twenty-Eight. This next bit of information may cause some havoc. For these games, these games only, because of the starting of a rebellion there will be four children from the capitol in these games" Robbie had said. The capitol erupted in chaos, kids cried parents screamed. Some yelled in joy that they might actually take place in the next games.

These people are seriously messed, I only hope I can get my tributes to survive this year.

* * *

><p>Name:Age:<p>

District/Capitol

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Back Ground:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Romance:

Weapon of Choice:

Alliance:

Token:

Preferred Death:

-District Zero Tributes Only

What District did they come from:

Did they come from the Capitol:

-Capitol Tributes Only

Were they upper class or lower class capitol citizens:

Family Member

Name

Age

Relationship

Gender

Appearance

PM/Review All tributes to me.

So if you submitted to my last story Little Deaths the 100th Hunger Games, that doesn't mean your tribute will die in this one. Like if your character was in the final ten it doesn't mean your character will die before this. Just like last time I will choose who dies until the final ten or twelve then it is up to you viewers.

D0

G-Turquoise Rozeren-17

_B-Brent Rozeren-18_

D1

G-Talise Gold-16

_B-Ronan Maeve-17_

D2

G-Seathe Dane-15

_B-Lake Michaels-18_

D3

G-Kimmit "Kim" Mangline-14

_B-Wylie Freeman-17_

D4

G-Eleanore "Elle" Storm-18

_B-Jack Steele-15_

D5

G-Oriana Dupree-14

_B-Eli Zuman-15_

D6

G-Olivia "Via" Kailz-18

_B-Kieran Hanson-15_

D7

G-Felicit "Fel" Tenta-15

_B-Jason Matthews-13_

D8

G-Lyra Mirren-15

_B-Igris Dragonbeam-17_

D9

G-Kyla Sprit-12

_B-Zanther Raye-13_

D10

G-Twiff Opal-15

_B-Rebel Heart-16_

D11

G-Briona "Bri" Newleaf-13

_B-Jayden Crush-14_

D12

G-Crissi Branwin-12

_B-Geofri Loid-15_

Capitol

G-Sahara "Sara" Quill-16

_B-Lane Hallows-17_

G-Triella Stone-12

_B-Trent Hallows-17_


	2. District Zero:Reaping

**~Spark-Former Capitol Citizen~**

I yawn as I open my eyes on this sunny and very bright morning. I sit up in bed and look out the window, another reaping. This is the first reaping in the districts. The first in District Zero. It's strange being from a district now, I'm used to having everything I wanted at the push of a button. Now, I have to work for everything I want. I roll over and tap the snoring lump on the other side of the bed.

"Get up sleepy, you'll miss the reaping" I say sweetly. The lump thrashes and screams as he falls off the side of the bed. "Oh my god Sothe! Are you okay?" He catches his breath for a few moments, before frowning.

"Spark, you know that I was in the games right? You can't wake me up like that, I have nightmares every night about the games." He says to me. I frown back.

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that you are so much different than the other Victors, like Rage from District Two who moved next door a few weeks ago, he just glares at everyone." I sigh. "I'm sorry Sothe, it won't happen again." He smiles before brushing my bangs out of my eyes and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I know Spark, let's go eat and get changed to go to the Reaping." God I love Sothe, I'm so happy we became close over the past few months. He asked me to be his girlfriend three months ago and now I live with him. I can't believe it. "Spark? You coming down? I'm cooking eggs." Again, I love this boy.

I make my way down the stairs looking at all the pictures on the walls, some are from his games, others are him meeting other victors, but my favourite is the picture of Sothe with Ambrosia, the newest victor, and I.

When she was on her tour here we met her because Sothe was supposed to, he brought me along with him, Sothe told her our plans for a 'new' rebellion and she said 'I'll think about it'. An hour or so later Sothe got a phone call from Ambrosia saying only two words: 'I'm in'. From then we have been phoning her about our rebellion and how we are going to start it up. Sothe then told her the best place for them to talk would be at the next games when the Capitol is on their toes and they don't have to worry about two little victors. Sothe is trying to get permission fro me to come to the Capitol, so far nothing is working out.

"Spark!" Sothe yells, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I yell back as I round the corner into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready." He says with a big smile on his face. I look at the already made table and smile as I see the eggs are shaped in a big heart. I sit down and dig into the delicious eggs. A few months back when Sothe made me my first meal he told me that every victor is supposed to have a hobby and that his is cooking. He makes the best food, from stir fries to liver sticks, it's just amazing. He even holds open houses here on Sunday where him and two other chefs from town cook a huge meal and serve it to everyone who showed up.

"So Spark, when I leave today what are you going to do?" He asks me.

"Well I'm going to throw myself onto the next guy who hits on me and steal your house and fortune." I say with a smile as he gives me a disturbed look. "Just kidding, I'm going to be bored and lonely along with the rest of the people here."

"You're not going to be lonely Spark, Glenda from District Six who won the Seventy Sixth Hunger Games lives only two houses to the left. She likes you and you seem to like her." He says.

"I only like her dog. But she seems nice, but do you really think I want to spend time with a forty something year old woman who struts around in her bra all the time like she's god's gift to humanity?" I snarl as Sothe snorts and goes into a fit of laughter.

"She doesn't do that very often. I've only seen her walking around in a bra a couple times." He laughs. I smile and chuckle too.

"Well whenever you're in town she comes over and asks me how I got a hunk like you." Sothe looks at me mortified.

"You're not serious?" He asks me. I smile before nodding. He groans and covers his face. "Ew! Gross!"

"But I tell her that we both found each other, and that if she ever wants a hunk she should go after Rage." I say as I finish my last bite of eggs. Sothe walks over and kisses my cheek.

"Go get changed, I'll clean this up." I make my way upstairs and hop in the shower. As I wash my now ashy blonde hair I start to cry. I stop the shower and step out to wrap a towel around myself. I slide down into the corner of the bathroom and curl up into a ball. Sothe runs into the room and sighs when he sees me on the floor.

"What's wrong Spark?" He says as he hugs me.

"It's just that I miss home, I miss my friends, my family. They don't even know where I am. They could think I'm dead in the sewer." I cry again. "But if I didn't come here I wouldn't have met you." He hugs me tighter as a tear rolls down his face.

"Spark, you don't have to think of these things anymore. We are together, that's what matters. Let's get you cleaned up and go to the reaping." We walk into the bedroom to get changed. I put on my pink dress that puffs out at the bottom and Sothe has a semi casual grey suit on. We exit the house and wait for the other victors to come out of their home. First to meet us is Rage, who will be mentoring with Sothe this year. Glenda comes out moments later carrying a big sun hat.

As we walk to the town centre we make some small talk.

"Did you guys hear that the Rozeren's daughter might volunteer this year?" Rage asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me, they come from District Four. They know how to handle themselves in the arena." Glenda snorts.

"Well at least it's not a twelve year old who doesn't know how to fight." I say. Sothe smiles and pulls me closer to him.

"That's why I like you Spark, you're nothing like the other Capitol citizens." He says.

We arrive at the town centre with only a couple minutes to spare, Glenda, Rage and Sothe make their way onto the stage where there is a lot of cheering from the crowd. I go and stand in the audience with the rest of the people who are too old or too young to be reaped. I smile as the Mayor comes on stage. She introduces herself as Mayor July. She is a Capitol citizen; you can hear it in her voice even though she is trying her best to hide it. She reads out the treaty of treason and introduces the Districts Escort for this year. She bounces onto the stage and yells at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning District Zero! I am your Escort, Ursula!" She smiles. "And today is the first reaping for District Zero ever! I am very pleased to work with such lovely people like you." A few people, mostly the ones from District's One, Two and Four, cheer. "Alright, Ladies first!" As Ursula scampers over to the bowl a voice rings out around the area.

"I volunteer!" A girl with long blonde hair runs onto the stage. I can't help but notice her hair has turquoise streaks in it, I have to find out who does her hair. I remember when all my clothes were all colourful, and my hair had pink streaks in it, that was the life.

"And your name is?" Ursula asks.

"My name is Turquoise Rozeren" She states. I look at Rage on the stage and he winks. Where does he pick up this gossip?

Ursula then speaks again. "I just need to know your age and where you lived before coming to District Zero."

"I am seventeen years old, and I came from District Four before I moved here, why do you have to get into my business anyways?" Turquoise says. Ursula looks a little scared as she backs away from her.

"Congrats to your District Zero girl, Turquoise Rozeren!" The crowd claps as Ursula runs toward the next bowl. "And now, your District Zero boy is..." Ursulsa stops and covers her mouth as she looks at Turquoise, Turquoise's eyes widen pleading no. "Oh boy, well your boy is Brent Rozeren!" I turn to see the boy of the same last name of Turquoise walking out of the eighteen year old section to the stage. He is very attractive, his silver blonde hair gleams in the sun as he walks up the steps. When he approaches Ursula he says.

"Same District as my stupid sister." Ursula sighs and walks to the front of the stage.

"Wasn't this just very exciting! We have two siblings in the games! Give it up for Turquoise and Brent Rozeren!" The crowd gives them a round of applause before dispersing to their homes. Except for the few people who go into the justice building to have a moment of goodbyes with their family and friends.

"Sothe!" I yell as I jump onto the stage and grab his arm.

"Yes Spark?" He asks.

"Did you get the permission or do I have to stay here?" I ask him.

"Well the thing is, Spark," He sighs. "They won't let you come." Tears well up in my eyes.

"Why not!" I yell. Sothe looks like he is about to explode.

"Why? They said the moment you set foot in the capitol again they will kill you! I can't let that happen! You know you will be there someday though. I'll get you back home. I promise." Tears pour down my face. They will kill me if I go there. I know the only way I'll ever be able to go home is if the Games end, for good. "I have to go now, they are waiting for me at the train. Just remember; whatever happens, I love you." I smile and kiss his lips.

"I love you too." He backs away and runs to the train station. In just over a month Sothe will be home.

I hope.

**~Brent Rozeren~**

As soon as I step on the train I slam Turquoise into the wall in front of me.

"You idiot!" I yell at her. She turns around and slaps me in the face.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one who tried to start a rebellion in District Four which led to us being kicked out of there am I? No, you are. Who are you to tell me I'm an idiot? Huh?" She screams at me.

"Well you knew this was going to happen! They were going to rig it so I enter the games! But you decided to volunteer anyways! Now Mom and Dad are at home with neither of us!" I yell into her face before being grabbed by Rage, one of our mentors.

"Knock it off both of you! We are trying to help you survive! If you two want to die we won't help you at all. It's your choice!" Rage yells.

"Well I know I'm not going to win already so help her." I say as I gesture to my little sister who glares at me.

"No." The other man says as he walks in. "We are going to try and save you both, this year there is a rule that only the Victors know and some major people in the Capitol. Two can win this year." My mouth falls open. Two?

"Sothe? Are you serious?" I ask. He looks me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I look at Turquoise who raises her eyebrows and smiles at me. Sothe leads us into the dining room to talk. He looks us up and down.

"Alright I think I'm going to take Turquoise, Rage you get Brent. So you two are siblings? Would you like to be trained together or separate?" He asks us, but we don't hesitate to say together. "Well there you have it. Okay, what can you do?" He asks Turquoise.

"Well Brent and I grew up in District Four so we are great when it comes to swimming. I am also great with a trident and Brent can handle a sword very well, we touch up on every weapon here or there because we don't want to die if we have to use a weapon we don't know." Sothe nods then turns to me. "Anything to add?"

"Nothing really, we just won't hesitate to kill, we want to win. Not lose." Sothe nods and stands up. "You two can go to your rooms and get cleaned up, meet us back out here in an hour for dinner then we can watch the reapings." I follow Turquoise down the corridor hearing Rage say in a light whisper.

"Why did you choose Turquoise?" Then Sothe say.

"Because, I think she would be a great weapon for a rebellion."

**A/N So how did you like the first reaping? Yeah it took us a while but I've been sick and Omicron had been grounded, but we are still working on this story, I'm currently writing District three whilst Omicron edits One and Two. Oh yeah, Omicron and I hae been wondering if any of you would do some fan art of Little Deaths? We would really lie to see what you draw, PM us the link and we'll choose the winner, and their character or the character they choose may get a little further in the games. **


	3. District One:Reaping

**~Talise Gold~**

There is only one name in my mind this morning.

Anila.

She died last year. She made it to the end, and died. Ambrosia killed her.

Ambrosia.

That girl will pay. I'll kill her tributes, and I'll wreck her. I want her to suffer for what she did to my little half sister. No one really knows about me. My father, a capitol gamemaker met my mother when he was getting information from our District years ago and they had me. He didn't want anyone to know he had a child with a District woman so he left with a promise from my mother that she'll never tell a soul.

I didn't promise him anything. I'll find him when I'm in the Capitol. Hopefully I get there. I'm going to volunteer this year, mother doesn't want me to, but I will.

"Talise!" My half brother Jake yells at me. "Come on we have to get going!" I pound down the stairs to stare into his violet eyes, they match mine. We're not so different. If that Ronan kid wasn't volunteering this year Jake would have. I'm glad he isn't, I don't want to have to fight my brother.

"Calm down Jake, the reaping starts in ten minutes. We have time." I say to him as I step out the front door.

"Well we don't want a repeat of last year do we?" He asks me. Last year Jake and I were late to Anila's reaping and we got scolded by the peacekeepers. They only let us have a minute each with her, I miss her more and more everyday.

We sign in just as the mayor steps onto the stage and begins reading the treaty of treason. I step into the crowd of sixteen year olds to get odd looks from most of them, they don't know who I am. I'm cooped up in my house most of the time doing nothing. My violet eyes are a rare thing in our district. One out of one hundred gets them, it's odd that Jake has them too. I pull my black hair up into a bun so I don't have it hanging down my back in this heat. The escort comes onto the stage smiling but before she has time to reach into the girls bowl I'm bellowing out "I volunteer!" I stride onto the stage holding my fear in, is this a good choice?

"And your name is dear?" The escort asks me. I look her straight into her eyes and glare at her, she picked out my little sisters name. I raise my fist and smash her in the face. There are gasps from the crowd and Devina, my older sister, screams at me to stop.

"My name is Talise Gold" I say.

"Well aren't you the little losers sister? Oh wow how excit-" She doesn't have time to say anything else before my fist and smashes her in the face. There are gasps from the crowd and Devina, my older sister, screams at me to stop. I pull my arm back to hit her in the face again only to have it caught by a strong hand. I look him in the eyes and glare.

"Ronan let me go!"

"Talise this is not right, get them back in the arena." He whispers before yelling. "I'm Ronan Maeve and I volunteer as the male tribute for this year's games." Security walks onto the stage and takes our beaten up escort off and have Ronan and I brought to the justice building for our goodbyes.

**~Ronan Maeve~**

What a stupid girl, smacking the Escort like that. We could both have bounties on our heads because of that. Why do I get stuck with the girl who lost her sister in the games the year before?

I was going to volunteer last year but in District One we believe in fate during the quarter quells. We don't volunteer, the escort chooses, just like she chose Anila last year.

My family came to me during the goodbyes, I promised them I would try to win. I wouldn't give up. Talise and I are out to kill District Five this year, I wouldn't put it past Talise to try and kill one during training.

Talise and I enter the train to be met by the two mentors, Devina, Talise's older sister, and this thirty something year old man Wolf.

"Talise, hitting our escort was utterly irresponsible!" Devina yells at her. I chuckle at the thought of Talise nailing our escort right in the face. "And Ronan? You're laughing? How do you think the other Districts will think of you now that you helped the escort not get beaten up by a tribute." I cringe. Damn I never thought of that. Wolf laughs.

"But you have to say it was a good punch." Devina glares at her colleague who laughs even harder. "She didn't see it coming! It makes Talise look strong, like nothing will stop her from winning. Ronan, you might have messed up this morning, you stopped Talise from attacking her, you shouldn't have done that, the others might think you are too controlling. You have to be careful." I grab my head and groan.

"Why do I have to be so stupid! I know I should have let her attack our escort but, I dunno. I just didn't want Talise to get attacked by the peacekeepers." I say to them.

"Well the good news is both of you can win" Devina says and smiles at us. Talise and I look at each other with giddy looks on our faces. "Don't get excited yet, you still have to kill all the others." This is great we can both win, but why? I find its best not to ask questions.

"Why are they letting two people win?" Talise asks, I guess she doesn't mind asking them.  
>Wolf clears his throat and begins to speak.<p>

"You both know about the 'supposed' rebellion in the Capitol during the last games right?" He asks us, and we both say yes. "Well since the Capitol is having four of their children in the games they wanted them to have a chance of getting home, so they are letting two tributes win." Talise growls.

"Why couldn't they have let two win last year?" She asks. "My little sister died last year!"

"We didn't choose for this to happen, the new head gamemaker did!" Devina yells at her.

I'm startled by the sisters fighting, this never happens in my house. I'm just here to save my little sister from her sickness; I'll win to save her.

"Come on, lets watch the recap." Wolf says as he pushes us into the next room. He turns the television on and the new District Zero comes onto the screen. It shows a girl volunteer and a boy is reaped, they turn out to be siblings and are originally from District Four. Next is us, Talise volunteers and she punches our Escort in the face, I run up and grab her arm before she can hit her again. The commentator says that the careers this year may be crazy. I hope they think this because of Talise and not me.


	4. District Two:Reaping

**~Seathe Dane~**

Vengeance is what I seek.

Vengeance is what I'll get.

District Four killed my brother, he died by the hands of a ten year old. I'll be better than Terri, I'll win. His death shook me, it made me want to be in the games more then ever before. I can't wait. I walk into the back room of my house to get in ten more minutes of practice before I have to get ready. I pull my dark brown hair into a long pony tail and grab my whip. I lash out on the dummy and it wraps around it's throat. I pull back as hard as I can.

_Rip_

The head comes tearing off the dummy. I smile, if this was a real person they would be dead. I then grab a dagger and throw it at the dummies chest.

_Thunk_

It goes right down to the hilt. I walk to my brother's punching bag and sigh, he used this the day before the last reaping. I growl as tears start to form in my eyes.

"Why did you have to be such an idiot and get yourself killed Terri." I say as I punch the bag as hard as I can.

"You could be here right now, we'd live in a victor's house!" I give the bag a round house kick.

"Seathe, we have to leave in five minutes." A voice at the door says. It startles me and I pull the knife out of my belt and throw it I that direction as hard as I can. I turn to see my fourteen year old sister dive out of the way. As she stands up she snarls and thumps down the hall.

"Tex! Wait!" I yell after her as I run down the hall. She turns and punches me in the face.

"You idiot! You could have killed me!" She screams into my face. I hold my face in my right hand. "I'm sorry Seathe I shouldn't have punched you. Let's go get some ice on your face." She says as she walks toward the kitchen.

"No!" I say as I catch her arm. She looks at me funny. "I want it to bruise; it'll make me look tougher." She smiles and let's go of my arm.

She giggles a little before saying. "At least you're thinking straight. Do you remember the following weeks after Terri died? You were a mad woman! you attacked dad, you got punished by the peacekeepers twice and we had to put you in that special home." I frown at her, I don't really remember. I remember dad calling Terri a weakling for dying so I took a knife and cut off his left ear. He called the peacekeepers on me and I was sentenced to five lashes. I then killed my neighbor's goat and got sentenced to another five lashes. My parents sent me into this home where I could be with people like me, they were crazy. I remember waking up weeks later not knowing where I was, begging to go home.

"Seathe, we put you there because you were insane. We just didn't want you to hurt yourself." Tex says to me.

"I know but, I was just so scared." I sigh.

"Well forget about it Seathe, we have to get to this reaping." Tex says as she pulls me out the door.

**~Lake Michaels~**

This year I'll be in the games, there is no way I won't be. Four years ago I was reaped and the a boy who was seventeen volunteered to replace me. He died in the final six that year, if I was there I wouldn't have died. I would have won. I've regretted not fighting him for the spot since.

I walk to the reaping with my little sister Sienna on my right.

"Lake, you will come home right?" She asks me. I smile and pat her back.

"I'll try my best, when I get home we will be rich!" I say to her and she smiles. "Sienna when I'm in the games just remember the boy you see on television isn't me. Okay?" She smiles and nods her head. "Okay now go find mom and dad, I'll see you in a while." She runs off to my parents as I make my way into the eighteen year old section.

I stand at the very front so I can jump in front of all the other boys who wish to get into the games this year. I ignore everything until I see the Escort picking a name out of the girls bowl.

"And your female tribute is..." She yells before a young girl runs up the stage steps screaming "I volunteer!"

The Escort smiles.

"Your name and age?" She asks.

"Seathe Dane, fifteen years old." The young girl says. I gasp, Seathe? She's out of that insane asylum? Since when? I haven't seen her at training since Terri died. This is weird. I was friends with Terri, I trained with him a couple times. It's weird to have Seathe in the games. When Terri was killed by that ten year old I was shocked, Terri could crush a one hundred and fifty pound man's back easily.

I feel someone push me hard then another on my right. Damn! I've missed my chance to volunteer. The rules here are the first on the stage goes into the games. I run and jump on top of the person in front of me and kick off his shoulders, flying over the next three people and landing on the stairs. I scramble up the steps, losing my left shoe in the process.

"I volunteer!" I gasp. "I'm Lake Micheals, eighteen years old." The escort smiles and tells us to shake hands. I reach over and grip Seathes hand.

"Good luck." I whisper to her.

"Thank you but I don't need luck." She says as she gives me a sarcastic smile.

**~Seathe Dane~**

I board the train smiling when I see the Mentors.

"Congratulations. You are both now in the Hunger Games, yay!" The female mentor says sarcastically. Lake grunts. "Are you going to be mentored together or separately?" She asks.

"Separately" We both say.

"Okay before we go off to watch the recaps I have to tell you something, two can win this year, but you don't have to be from the same district." Lake and I look at each other. He nods and I know what he's thinking.

"Never mind, we would like to be mentored together." I say to her.

"That settles it then." We make our way to watch the recaps but I only have one thing on my mind. Lake and I will be trained together, this means I'll know his weaknesses so when the time comes for me to kill him, I'll know what to do.


	5. District Three:Train Ride

**~Kimmit "Kim" Mangline~**

I board the train stone faced. I don't want to show them my true emotions.

Sadness.

Anger.

I don't want to be here. Why was I chosen? Why did that kid volunteer? I get led into the dining area and slump down in the first chair I see. My mentors stare at me with weird looks in their eyes. Wylie, my District partner sits down next to me.

The male mentor, Walt, opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt.

"I'm working alone, no offence Wylie but I can't handle the thought of losing a person I care about." Wylie just shrugs.

"Personally I don't care Kimmit, I would rather be alone as well." He smiles at me.

"Well that settles it then, separate work." Walt says. Wylie stands up and walks out of the room with the female mentor. "So Kim, can I call you Kim? What are you good at?" He asks.

"Well, I've used a sword before, they used to teach us during gym class how to use one like that old sport fencing, and I was really good at it so I bought a sword and just started practicing. I really don't know how good I am but I guess we'll see during the games." I smile at him.

"Well Kim, it seems you have some training. It might get you further in the games." He says to me.

"Might? I thought people who knew how to use weapons got pretty far?" I ask him as he frowns at me.

"Kimmit, the games are hard, ruthless and terrifying. You have to have brains, you have to be a quick thinker. That's how you get out alive, that's how I got out."

"But am I you, Walt?" I ask him.

"No, but you can be like me and survive." Walt has a cold look in his eyes. District Three hasn't had a victor since Walt won when I was four.

"Walt, you won out of luck. I watched your games last year in class the whole week before the reapings. You won when you accidentally dropped an electric whip in the water and it shocked the three remaining careers who were coming after you. You were the first thirteen year old to win the new set of games. I don't care that you want to help me, You haven't helped anyone win for years." Walt stares at me, shocked at what I just said.

"Well I'm sorry then Kimmit, I just want to help you survive." He sighs. I glare at him and snarl.

"Just get me sponsors and I'll do the rest, okay?" I ask him.

"If that's what you wish." I smile at him and walk out of the room wondering if I made the right decision.

**~Wylie Freeman~**

My mentor did nothing for me. She sat down and talked about her games, like I care. I don't need her. As I walk to my room I see Kimmit sitting on her bed with her head between her knees.

"Holding up there okay Kimmit?" I ask her. She whips her head up to stare into my eyes. I can't help but notice how beautiful her eyes are. I stare at her before she shakes her head and rests it on her knees for a second time. I walk over to her and sit on her bed. "Whats wrong? What happened?" I ask her.

"Why do you care Wylie? We aren't working together. We will have to kill each other in a matter of days." She whimpers. I sigh.

"Kimmit, something's wrong but you don't want to talk about it and you don't need to. The reason I care is because you're from my district, I can't not care. Plus my mentor said something you might want to know." She looks up at me with teary eyes. "Two can win." I smile and get up to exit the room. She catches my arm before I can leave.

"Wylie don't leave." She says. I smile and turn towards her. "Maybe we can work together now that we know that both of us can win." I look at her and frown.

"Kimmit, the only reason why I don't want to work with you is the same reason why you didn't want to work with me. I don't want to lose someone I care about." I say. She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes. A tear escapes one and slides down her face. She leans on me and hugs me as tight as she can.

"Please Wylie? I need someone I can trust and I trust you." I smile at her. Should I join her? If I do I may have to see her get killed and what would I be like then? Would I seek out revenge? Would I kill her killer? So many questions but no answers. I sit next to her in silence for the next ten minutes, wondering if I really should ally with her. I don't want to die alone, but I don't want to see her die either. I need to make a choice.

"Kimmit, this decision may get me killed in the future, but yes I'll join you." I smile when her face lights up and she shrieks.  
>"Wylie, we need a plan." She says to me.<p>

"Tomorrow we will tell the mentors that we are working together, and that they need to help us create a plan." I tell her. Kimmit grimaces at me. "What now?" I ask her.

"Well I kind of told Walt that I don't need him and I only want his sponsor money." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Smart move Kim, we'll deal with this 'little' problem in the morning. Just get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." I get up and walk out of her room, glancing over my shoulder to see her getting under the covers to sleep.

I walk across the hall to my bedroom and stare out the window. These games will be hard, I don't know how I'm going to survive.


	6. District Four:Train Ride

**~Jack Steele~  
><strong>  
>This sucks, being chosen for the games is horrible. Why couldn't one of the older District Four careers volunteer for me? Do they want to see me die? I guess fate is fate. Eleanore and I have been on the train for five hours and the reaping recaps haven't even started.<p>

"Elle, why didn't the others volunteer for me?" I ask. Eleanore looks at me and smirks.

"I have no idea, what does it matter?" She says. I sigh and lean back on the sofa.

Our two mentors walk in and turn the television on. The District Zero reaping appears on screen, I hear Eleanore gasp when a girl named Turquoise runs onto the stage. She turns to me when the boy is chosen.

"Jack we will ally with District Zero." She says sharply.

"Why?" I ask.

"They were from District Four originally, I knew them from training. They will help us get further. Plus Brent was close to Cia, from last year's games. I think he would want to be with District Four tributes." Elle tells me.

I lean back in my chair and drift into a soft doze. In my dream I stand on the edge of a building like the ones you see on television of the Capitol. I look over the edge to see the ground below me.

"Jack, get off of there." A voice that only could belong to Eleanore says.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to fall." I say to her.

"Get off Jack!" She yells before running at me and hitting my shoulder, sending me flying backwards off the side of the building.

I gasp and sit up quickly to find Eleanore removing her hand slowly from my shoulder.

"Jack get off the couch you missed the reapings, I'll fill you in later." she says to me. I grimace and nod. How could I have been so stupid to fall asleep while the reapings were on? What will my mentors think of me? Will they think I'm stupid?

Elle walks out of the room, gesturing at me to follow her. We end up in the dining room where a servant called an Avox brings us hot chocolate, which I've on had on a few occasions but nothing as good as this.

"Where are our mentors?" I ask my District Partner.

"Asleep, they don't seem to want to mentor us seeing as they got all three of their tributes killed last year." Elle answers bluntly and I laugh, nervously.

All three tributes got to the final fifteen last year, why would they think that we won't make it to the finals this year?

I still don't know if I should join Eleanore and go along with her idea of joining District Zero. I usually don't follow people. I do my own thing. If it gets me further I'll have to.

**~Eleanore "Elle" Storm~**

I look at Jack who is deep in thought and I can't help but notice how much littler he is then most District Four tributes. He didn't sign up for this.

His glances up at me and his eyes connect with mine. Instantly I know he is up to something but I will have to wait and see.

District Four always has the weaker career tributes, which gives us a bit of an advantage. The tributes are always scared of One and Two. They have the strong tributes. This year it'll be different. Districts Zero and Four will combine and we will be one of the most threatening groups in the games. It has to happen or we won't succeed.

I take a sip of my hot chocolate and smile.

"Jack, the games this year are different. We can both win so we will work together. Alright?" I say.

"I don't see why not." He says with a shrug. I get up and walk to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Jack." I say and leave before he can answer back.

Once I'm in my room I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. Water always took my mind off little things, but the games are not little. I take my clothing off and step in.

As I rinse out the final traces of suds in my hair there is a knock at my bathroom door. I wrap a towel around myself and open it to find Jack staring back at me.

"Yes Jack?" I ask him.

"I thought about your choice with District Zero and decided that it's a good idea, but I can see you're busy right now being partially naked." He teases before turning around to walk away. I grab his hand and pull him towards me.

"How old are you Jack?" I ask as he smiles at me.

"Fifteen, but my birthday's tomorrow." He says, I smirk and pull him even closer and I put my lips to his right ear.

"I think I'll give you your birthday present tonight." I whisper in his ear before kissing his soft lips and closing the bathroom door.

**Retrak-Hey! Sorry about the delay I've had the flu for the last couple of days so the updating hasn't been consistent. Tell m what you think of this chapter, I wrote it when I was sick so my mind was out of wack.**

**Omicron - Hey guys I'm making some YouTube vlog-ish things, my first one is up now and I have four more ready to be added! Check out my video, subscribe and comment! Thanks!**

/watch?v=bvSFI49Z424


	7. District Five:Train Ride

**Retrak- Hey! Just to let you know I have nothing to do with Omicrons videos! I want to keep my identity a secret. :P**

**Omicron - Hey guys, me again. My video was just an experiment and wasn't as good as I hoped, but because of it I decided what I would do. I'm going to talk about, or do, things suggested by my audience! So please comment on my video or channel with ideas, and subscribe so that you're told as soon as I add more videos!**

**You can find my first video at**

**.com/watch?v=bvSFI49Z424**

**~Ambrosia Barrington-Victor of the 100th Hunger Games~**

I see their faces everyday. All my friends who died.

Brant.

Berry.

Paul.

Sioban.

Nash.

Kathleen.

I see all the faces of the kids I killed.

Jenni.

Ella.

Vorth.

Anila.

I feel pain every day. I don't want this pain anymore.

I walk out of my room on the train and enter the dining room where Shiloh, my old mentor is talking to our tributes over dinner.

"Here comes our little mentor now!" The boy tribute from my District yells. I frown at him and shake my head. I sit down across from him and dig into my food. "So, little winner, how are you going to save me?" He says with a smirk. I stand up and push my chair flying backwards and grip a knife and set it on his throat.

"Are you mocking me Eli?" I ask him. His smile disappears and I chuckle. "Not so tough now are you?" I smirk. "If you want to survive the games you better smarten up. You need to know what's coming at a moments notice!" I say into his face. I turn to Shiloh and smile. "Can I have the girl? She looks more sensible then this idiot." Shiloh nods while trying to hold in her laughter.

"So Ambrosia, how did you do it?" The girl Oriana says. I look at her with a confused look on my face. "How did you kill them? To win, I mean." I frown and look to Shiloh for direction. She smiles and nods, telling me what I felt and how I feel now.

"When I made my first kill it was horrible, I killed a six year old because I knew if I didn't she would get killed by a much stronger and bigger tribute. But when she cried out to her mom…" I stop as I gasp and a tear streaks down my face. "I knew what I had done was wrong. Then they drove me towards another girl, I knew I had to kill her the moment I saw her standing in front of me. She was just so easy, I killed her. It made my stomach churn." I look down at my food.

"What did you feel when you killed him, he was so close to winning he would have if you and Anila didn't trick him." Oriana says.

"Who? Vorth? Heh, when we killed him I didn't feel any guilt, I know I should have but he was horrible. He killed so many kids, my friends. He cried in the end, I don't know if you saw that. That's what made me sad." I cut my chicken and eat a piece of it, holding back tears as I do. "But Anila, she was the worst. I caused her so much pain in the end, but the moment she killed Brant in the bloodbath I swore to hunt her down and kill her, she needed to die. She got me back though, the knife in my throat. Heh." I smile as I touch the spot where the knife had entered my neck.

"Was it hard to kill them?" Eli asks, speaking for the first time since my knife was at his throat.

"Why wouldn't it be? They were human, like us." I tell them.

"What will we have to face in there?" Oriana asks.

"Mutts, for sure. I was lucky enough to not have to face them alone when I was in there. You must watch out for District One though." I say with a frown.

"Ambrosia's right. Anila's sister is in the games, so they'll want revenge on our district." Shiloh adds.

"That's not fair!" Eli yells as he slams his fists into the table.

"Whats not fair?" I ask.

"You killed her sister! Why would she try and kill us? Its you she should kill!" He yells at me.

"Watch your mouth Eli!" I snap.

"Watch my mouth?" He says, dumbstruck. "You're just a little kid, you don't tell me what to do!" I lunge across the table and punch the side of his face and wrap my hands around his neck.

"If you want to survive you'll do what I say!" I yell as he slaps my arms, trying to make me let go. It takes Shiloh and Oriana to pull me off of him. He gasps for breath and groans.

"I'm done Shiloh!" He yells. "I'm not going to work with her!"

"You don't have to Eli!" Shiloh shouts. "Go to your room! I'll be there in a moment to talk strategy!" Eli storms out of the room. "Sorry Ambrosia." Shiloh says one last time before exiting the room.

"Umm." I hear a girl say behind me.

"Sorry Oriana, he just got on my nerves." I say.

"Don't worry Ambrosia, I don't expect to get very far anyways." She goes to exit the room but I stop her by running in front of her and blocking her way out.

"No! We have to talk strategy first." I say.

"Alright, but what will I do?" She asks me.

"Well you seem a little timid, so I'd say join a group of two or three, not like me who had plans for a huge alliance." I say. "Because if things get too out of hand you can get rid of them, plus you'll want somebody you can trust because you can win with them." She nods then yawns.

"I'm tired Ambrosia, lets talk tomorrow please." I nod as she exits the room.

I throw myself onto a couch in the dining area and moan. Shiloh walks into the room ten minutes later and does the same, we look at each other and laugh.

"Eli's dead. He won't win. He's too stuck up." She says, which makes me chuckle.

"Oriana's, different. I don't know how but she is. I think she has what it takes, something about her reminds me of Kathleen." I say.

I look out the window to see the lights of another District in the distance. I can't help but wonder if either of these kids will get home.


	8. Chariots

**Omicron - Me again. I posted a new video to YouTube, and would like all of you to watch and comment, I can't make more videos without viewer suggestions! Every 15 subscribers we'll do two chapters that day, only 6 more! You can find my other video by searching SilentQStudios, or using the last link I gave.**

**Retrak- Once again I have nothing to do or am I associated with what Omicron is doing. I mainly write. Next Chapter is Training and if you are in District Six get ready!**

**~Robbie-Head Gamemaker~**

I sit on my balcony with my newest girlfriend, Blossom, and a few friends as we wait for the chariot rides to begin. The lights in the capitol grow dimmer with every second until the streets below are just shadows in the night. I snap my fingers and my closest avox runs towards me with a tray of beers for my friends and I. I take the closest and hand it to Blossom who smiles gratefully at me. I grab my own and down half of it in a matter of seconds. The anthem plays and the streets below roar with joy as the first chariot rolls out of the "stables".

It's District Zero's first time in the games so we gave them our best stylist. They are dressed in simple black jumpsuits that have some sort of mechanism that shoots out small charges of lightning. When the electricity shoots out their costumes light up very bright and shine a gold colour. Very interesting.

I turn to Blossom who has her recording device in her hand and is talking in hyper mode as she tries to get her information down about the tributes and their costumes for her fashion column in the news paper.

"The tributes from the new District Zero are breathtaking with their lightning costumes. Turquoise and Brent, the siblings who both got reaped for these games may be the best dressed for the games in history!" Blossom yells into her recorder excitedly. I smile and grip her shoulder with my left hand which makes her smile at me while still looking down at the tributes.

For the second time tonight the crowd roars as District One comes into view as sparkly as ever. I can see that the girl is only wearing a strapless bra and very short skin tight mini skirt that is plastered with jewels to match her jewelled skin. The boy has skin tight short shorts on as well, he is also jewelled in a way that makes them sparkle in the night as every light that is left in the city and from the flashing cameras reflect off of them.

In the background of all the screaming Blossom still is recording everything.

"Talise and Ronan look amazing tonight in their jewelled outfits that make them shine like no other tribute before them. I say that as of now there is no front runner in the costume popularity contest." I smile as I drink the rest of my beer and crack open another one, smiling as one of my favourite districts comes into view.

District Two stands stone faced in their chariots in the brand new peace keeper outfits. The outfits are our normal military suits but the trimming is a bright purple and the camouflage is a deep purple. They are wearing the regular army hats with the capitol sign embroidered into the lid. The two of them both smile as they reach the center of the road, and pull out guns and fire them into the air, sending a flurry of fireworks into the night.

"What a spectacular sight District ones Seathe and Lake are showing right now! They look amazing in their peacekeeper outfits and their guns have the ability to shoot fireworks that makes the crowd go wild with excitement!" I smile and put my lips to Blossoms ear.

"Babe do you really have to work now?" I ask. I feel her ears heat up in embarrassment on my lips.

"If I want to remember any of this for tomorrows paper then yes I have to." I scowl and lean away from her before she pulls me close again and whispering into my ear. "But I'll make it up to you tonight ." I smile and lean back into my chair.

All of a sudden the crowd gasps as sparks fly out of the stables and District Three's chariot comes out steadily. Each of them is wrapped in wires so tight it looks like they might get strangled. The boy has a suit of wires that is multi coloured by the looks of it and the girl has a spiral dress with the same colour scheme of wires.

"Incredible!" Blossom shrieks. "Wylie and Kimmit look fabulous in their wire outfits. But by the reaction of the crowd it seems that they are at the bottom so far."

I look at Blossom and can't help but think how similar she is to Spark. She is all the way in District Zero now. I have no idea how she feels now. I can't let my old feelings for her get in the way of my feelings for Blossom.

When I see District Four they make me smile. They are dressed in nets that have colorful bait dangling from all over the place. The girl's comes down in a short dress that falls very nice around her figure. The boy has his on as shorts and a sash.

"District Four looks great in their costumes! Eleanore and Jack bring a whole new meaning to fishing!" Blossom says over the screams for the tributes.

The crowd erupts in cheers as the district of the newest victor rolls out if the stables. District Five looks utterly weird in their costumes. They are the oil again, but this time the oil seeps off them in an endless drip. The crowd goes crazy as the camera crews find Ambrosia in the crowd smiling at her tributes. The capitol loves their victors.

"District Five is great this year! Since Ambrosia won this District has had high expectations from the Capitol citizens and I think they made it!" Blossom yells for her sixth recording.

I frown when I see District Six, they are wearing black suits with no design whatsoever. The crowd is yelling and throwing things at them. All of a sudden their costumes come to life as they sparkle and swirl around their bodies. The design looks like some sort of structure. It's DNA. I'm amazed by the work their stylists put into their costumes.

"What a sight to see! Olivia and Kieran look stunning in their costumes, they are DNA. This has never been done in Hunger Games history!" I look at Blossom and smile as she takes a swig from her beer can. I get off my chair and walk over to her and put my arm around her body. I let her lean against me as the next district comes into view.  
>District Seven, they usually are dressed as trees but as they exit the stables the reaction from the crowd is so different then I expected. The crowd roars with excitement to see the district wearing something rather then trees. They are dressed in tight brown clothes with vines wrapping around them and leaves plastered to their bodies. They look magnificent.<p>

"This is unbelievable! District Seven's Felicit and Jason look simply unrecognizable in their costumes. For the first time in what seems like forever the tributes from District Seven have different costumes other then trees!" I hug Blossom closer to me and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "What was that for?" She asks.

"For being here." I say as she relaxes against me. I can feel her smile.

"I'm always here." She says.

"That's why I like you" I tell her which makes her smile even more.

District Eight comes out of the stables in what looks like they are wearing measuring tapes. No, measuring tape outfits. The boy has a suit that is made out of the strips of measuring tape, the girl has a micro dress with the same accents of tape as the boy.

"This is just strange, Igris and Lyra seem to be wearing measuring tape outfits but District Eight is known for their crazy outfits!" Blossom says before turning to me. "Robbie do you have more beer? I'm out." She says with a pouty face. I smile before holding up my right hand to have a beer placed in it by an avox.

"Here you go Blossom." I say as I hang the beer infront of her face. She takes it gratefully and cracks it open as I get my third beer from an avox.

When the crowd screams this time I have the urge to cover my ears. The tributes come out in outfits that are like nothing before. They both wear animal skins that fall over their skinny bodies very nice but it looks kind of loose, the skins are leopard print. The girl has a triangle skin over her top and a skirt type skin around the waist. The boy has a pair of makeshift shorts on him and they are both very dirty looking.

"District Nine's Zanther, who is the younger brother of last year's killing machine Vorth, and Kyla look like a pair of cavepeople in this year's parade, and it couldn't be better. The pair of them are making a great scene which makes everyone stare at them like they are the newest thing on earth!" I look at Blossom and smirk, last year's games took a tragic turn when the so called frontrunner, Vorth, got killed by ten year old Anila and the eleven year old Victor Ambrosia.

District Ten comes into view and the crowd doesn't cheer loud for them. They are both dressed in overalls that are too big for their bodies. The boy has a blue pair while the girl has a pink.

"Oh what a sight, District Ten's Twiff and Rebel are stuck in horrendous overalls that seem to be three sizes too big for them! Poor kids." Blossom says as she shakes her head. "They should fire their stylists, those costumes are horrible."

"Right you are Blossom, I can't stand hideous costumes." I say to her.

District Eleven comes into view wearing a very different outfit, they seem to be dressed up as scarecrows. They each have plaid shirts on with dark blue jeans that are tattered and have straw coming out of them.

"District Eleven again has stepped it up this year! They have dressed their tributes as scarecrows. Briona and Jayden look dashing in their outfits!" I hear Blossom yell.

District Twelve comes out dressed as their usual miners but this year their chariot is a mine cart. It adds that special boost that their district usually needs.

"District Twelves Crissi and Geofri look exactly like many tributes before them but their chariot is a sight to see!" I hear Blossom say which makes me laugh, she took the thoughts right out of my head.

Then the moment the Capitol has been waiting for, our tributes.

The first set to come out from the capitol are the boys, one is wearing a white and green tuxedo while the other wears a white and red one. I can certainly say they got the loudest cheer.

"The twin brother's from our very own Capitol look simply marvelous in their outfits! Trent looks so nice in his white and red tuxedo as does Lane in his white and green!"

The next two are the girls which drives the crowd crazy. The smaller girl is wearing a mini red dress that goes down to her mid thighs whilst the older girl is wearing a long elegant green dress.

"The girls from the Capitol are beautiful! Triella in her short red dress makes her look ages beyond her years as the stunning Sahara looks great in her long green dress!" Blossom comments for the final time. The streets are slowly filing away as the parade comes to a close. My friends bid me a goodnight and I tell them to drive safe, as I always do.

I feel a bit sluggish by the time my last friend leaves, I think I drank a little too much. I flop myself down on my couch and wait for Blossom to come sit by me. Certainly the chariot parade was amazing, but which District will get the most sponsors? I think if it came down to it the most sponsors will go to Zero, One, Two, Four, Five, Nine and the Capitol. The other seven will have to make their own futures.

Blossom plops herself down next to me and snuggles close to my body. I lean over and kiss her on the lips. I feel her press towards me which makes me smile.

"So , who do you think is going to win the games?" She asks me. I smile and say.

"As of now? I have no idea."


	9. District Six:Training:Morning:Day One

**~Olivia "Via" Kailz~**

Training isn't very new to me, but I wouldn't have trained ever if it wasn't for the Hunger Games. My parents sent me to learn karate at a young age. I have a black belt, but I wouldn't say I'm the best. This year I was reaped at the age of eighteen and now as of today I am nineteen. Why couldn't the reaping have been later? I wouldn't have been able to be reaped and taken away from my kids, Rosaline and Johnathon. They're only two years old. I gave birth at the age of sixteen, and many people think I'm a slut but when you usually get pregnant in the Districts it's with someone you love. People think I get around a lot but no, I'm engaged! He is the love of my life, my best friend since the age of four, Vincent Alamia.

"Olivia!" Kieran yells, breaking my train of thought. "Time for training!" Kieran rushes over to me and grabs my arm. He drags me to the elevator and we head down to the training centre. We stop at another floor and District Four steps on. The boy goes to one side of the elevator while looking at the girl on the other side out of the corner of his eye. They don't pay any attention to the two of us standing in the back of the elevator, but it's not like they would, they're careers! They wouldn't think twice about killing us.

The doors open and we walk out of the elevator and into a massive room eight times the size of my school's gym, and that says a lot. Our gym was massive. I look at Kieran who seems to be looking at the other tributes contently.

"There are nine people in this room right now who can kill us easily." He says when he finally turns no me. I widen my eyes at him when the boy from two smirks at him and chuckles while telling this to the girl from his district who rolls her eyes at him.

"Kieran, which nine people are you talking about?" I ask him. He sighs and cocks his head toward the siblings from District Zero.

"They are from four, I wouldn't put it by them to see that they are trained. Then there is District One, the girl Talise has been staring at you since you entered the room, plus her sister died in the games last year and her partner looks the career part. Then you have District Two who has that massive guy and the sister of last year's Terri Dane. District Four could possibly kill us, the boy looks a little weaker then his partner and she has her eyes only on herself, they seem to be up to something. Then finally we go to District Nine. Look at the boy tribute and tell me what you think when you see his eye level black hair and dark green eyes."

I look to my left to see the boy Kieran was talking about he looks vaguely familiar. His lips are thin, and he is pretty slender, but the way he looks at the other tribute reminds me of someone. When his eyes flash at me I can't help but take in a deep breath.

"Is that who I think it is?" I ask Kieran.

"Who do you think it is Olivia?" He asks me with a creepy smile on his face.

"But he died last year, it can't be him. He had a sibling? That boy, Kieran, is the boy from Nine's brother?" I say.

"Vorths brother, Zanther. You got it right. We have to watch out for him." Kieran says as Districts Three and Ten walk in arriving last as a man with short brown hair and orange eyes walks out in front of us.

"Hello tributes, I'm your head gamemaker, Robbie LeBlanc and I am pleased to welcome you to the training for the one hundred and first Hunger Games." The Career tributes and the four Capitol tributes give him a round of applause as the rest of us glare at him, except Zanther who shows no expression on his face. "You have until five o'clock tonight to train, its eight AM right now so that gives you four hours until lunch, an hour for lunch and four hours after lunch. Does everyone understand?" he asks. The boy from nine raises his hand. Robbie nods at him.

"What weapons do you have here?" Zanther asks.

"Well we have swords, spears, axes, knives, bow and arro-" Robbie says before Zanther cuts him off.

"So, nothing interesting." District Nine says.

"If you want a weapon you can't see here ask a training instructor and we'll try to find you what you're looking for in the armory. Alright, get training!" Robbie quickly runs to the stands before flicking a switch on the wall. I wonder what that's for?

"Kieran?" I say as he walks towards the knives station.

"What?" He says in a cold voice.

"We're allies right?" I say to which the corners of his mouth rise in a small smile.

"Of course, and if one of the District Three kids come up to you strike up a conversation. They are potential allies." He says before he runs off to the knives station where the boy from Four and the boy from Ten are.

I make my to the hand to hand fighting area and ask for a sparring partner. A young man around the age of twenty one walks out to me.

"You know what you're doing right?" He asks me. I shrug.

"I guess we'll see." I say right before I lunge at him, making him flinch since he wasn't expecting me to come at him so fast. I crash in to his chest as he picks up his own momentum. I swing my right fist at his head. He grabs my arm then quickly grabs the other, I jump off the ground and thrust my feet at his chest as he holds my arms. The man falls backwards gasping for breath as I jump on his chest and pin him to the ground. He taps out then I let go of him.

"Good job" He says as he walks to the edge of the room to get a drink of water. I turn away from the station and walk towards the edible plants station where the boy from Three is, maybe I can get him to join us. I walk to the table and stand next to him while he is trying to figure out whether the plant in front of him is edible or not. I lean over to him and look at the plant.

"Um, hello?" He says, sounding confused. I look up at his face and smile.

"Hi, I'm Olivia from District Six." I say as I stick out my right hand, he takes it gratefully and smiles.

"So you're the girl my mentors told me to look for, Districts Three and Six have had a strong connection since the last rebellion so they see fit that our Districts would work well together." He says. I smile and lean over to look at his plant.

"That plant's poisonous." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Well you can see a little bit of goo in the middle of the stem here and there are barbs on the leaves so if you ate it and ended up not dying from the poison, you would choke on it."

"Ohh."

"But if you're going to be in an alliance with me you don't need to know this." I say with a smile. Wylie sticks his hand out to me.

"Allies?" He asks.

"Allies." I say as I take his hand.

"We just need to get Kimmit and your partner then." He says as he gazes around the training centre.

**~Kieran Hanson~**

I take one of the long jagged daggers in my hand and throw it at the dummy thirty feet away.

_Thud_

It sinks into its neck. Finally a good hit. The boy from Four is throwing knife after knife into the targets while the boy from Ten is sparring with one of the instructors. I smile when I see the girl from Three practicing her sword skills with an instructor and I can tell she is pretty good at it. I set down my knives and go towards her.

"Pretty impressive." I comment as she disarms the instructor, she looks shocked to see me.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I was just admiring your skill." I say adding a slight bit of fake hurt into my voice. She smiles as she taps her katana against her shoes.

"Thanks, you're not bad with those knives yourself. But what can your partner do?" She asks. I'm shocked when I hear this. Has her district been scoping us out too?

I hesitate a little before speaking. "Olivia? She's great with medicine and science, she is a good strategist as well. Oh! And she has a black belt in karate."

"Aren't you afraid that this information you are telling me won't get your partner killed in the future?"

"That is only if you don't agree to the alliance, then we would have to battle it out at the cornucopia."

"Oh, and making enemies isn't a good idea either, District Six."

"What about your partner, he seems to be getting on with Olivia pretty well." I say as I peer across the room to see Olivia and the boy from Three laughing at the plant table.

"Huh Wylie? He's just with me so I don't have to be alone and go insane, I doubt he'd be able to fight."

I shrug and walk closer to her. "Alright District Three, what will it take to get you in an alliance with me and Olivia?"

The girl chuckles and walks around behind me, dragging her sword at her feet. I can see a few of the tributes are staring at us, the boys from One and Two at the other side of the sword station, as well as the twelve year old Capitol citizen and the girl from One.

"It'll take more then just words, I need actions that prove you will help me get further in the games." She says.

"I'm okay with knives, so one long distance fighter. We have Olivia, a great strategist and if she has a dagger her karate would be even better. Then you, you are great at close range fighting and if you are fighting someone I have your back. Then whatever your partner does, we will work!" I need this girl in my alliance so bad.

"You make a point, but if I get into a fight and you aren't there to back me up and I die, it's on your hands."

"So do we have a deal?" I ask her.

"Deal." She says as she takes my hand and shakes it.


	10. District Seven:Training:Lunch:Day One

**District Eight is NEXT!**

**~Felicit "Fel" Tenta~**

As I eat my last piece of bread I sigh, a lot of the tributes are getting into alliances. Districts Zero, One, Two, and Four all sit at the same table making an alliance of eight. They seem to be arguing about whether they should ask a tribute something or not. Finally after a few minutes of bickering the girls from One and Two walk to separate sides of the room. The girl from Two, who I have come to know as the thief as she stole the axe I was going to grab from my fingers is making her way over to the pair from Nine. She is talking to them for some while, and I'm try so hard to listen that I don't even notice Igris and Lyra from District Eight trying to get my attention from across the table.

"Hello? Earth to Fel?" Igris says as he waves his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry guys I was just focusing on the other tributes, have you seen the career alliance this year? It's huge and they still seem to be recruiting people. It's weird they are always the biggest alliance but they still feel the need to, holy crap." I stop mid sentence and stare at the career table as they pull yet another table to the end of theirs making a total of four tables. Igris and Lyra stare in the direction I stare and they can't help but gasp. As of now this has to be the biggest career group ever.

Districts Zero, One, Two, Four, Nine and all four of the Capitol kids sit at the table discussing matters, making a total of fourteen careers. I look over the group in fascination, most of them don't look like careers, the young girl from the Capitol, the pair from Nine even the boy from Four looks like he shouldn't be there. This is weird.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Lyra says to Igris and I. I shake my head no. how could we have?

"Lyra this could be bad. There are fourteen of them, our plan may not work." I hear Igris whisper to Lyra, I look at them. They're keeping secrets, I'm in an alliance with them.

"What plan?" I ask. Their heads whip towards me with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Um, well you see, umm, Igris?" Lyra says.

"Okay Fel we haven't been totally honest with you, we were going to get more kids to team up with and attack the careers and try to take them down early on in the games. But seeing that there are fourteen of them we have no ch-" Igris gets interrupted by the sounds of plates smashing against the floor. I turn to see the careers yelling at each other as food is thrown everywhere. The girls from Zero and Two are in a fist fight as the boys from Four and Nine face each other off. There are peacekeepers screaming everywhere. I see the girl from Five get slammed to the floor by the girl from One. The girl from Four is strangling the girl from Nine, I feel something hit the back of my head and I fall forward onto the table. Igris is pulling Lyra under the table as she screams. I stand up to see where the throw came from. I see the older girl from the Capitol holding a bunch of plates in her hand and is throwing them at random people. I look at the floor around me and see that there are shards of one of the broken light blue colored plates around me. I bunch up my eyes as I take my own plate as well as Igris's and Lyra's and throw them at the girl. She screams as one sails past her head and I laugh. She hit me. I run full speed and tackle her to the ground. I raise my fist to hit her in the face, she laughs as she brings a plate up to my head and smashes it. I scream as I fall off of her, writhing in pain over my throbbing head. I look up to see the girl running away towards the bathroom. I follow her as fast as I can, knocking over the kids from District Twelve in the process. I hear the sound of a stall door being slammed. I smirk as I walk along the stalls.

"Sahara where are you?" I say in a light sing song voice. I stand in front of the middle stall but when I hear the sound of feet scuffling in the end stall I run towards it only to have the door fly open and hit my face. I fall backwards and hit the ground hard and losing my wind in the process. My vision is fuzzy. Whats happening? When I can kind of see I can make out the girl who I was fighting looming over me laughing. I kick my feet out at her chest and she falls backwards into a stall. I smirk and run out of the bathroom at full pelt. Outside the bathrooms the tributes are still in a massive brawl. I can see the boys from One and Two grab the boy from Zero and throw him against a wall. The kids from Ten are trying to help the girl from Five get away from Talise, the girl from One. Igris and Lyra emerge from under the table and beckon me over to them. When I get under their table I start to laugh.

"Felicit! Where did you go?" Igris asks me. I see him flinch when his hand reaches to the cut on my lip unaware if he should go forward more or not.

"The girl from the Capitol, Sahara, the bigger one, hit me on the head with a plate so I decided to get some pay back." I say. Lyra gasps.

"You didn't do what I'm thinking you did right?" Lyra asks. I laugh before answering.

"Of course not that's against the rules." I say, which makes Igris snort with laughter.

"So is fighting." All of a sudden I feel a rush of energy rip though my body which makes me jump, then the pain hits, I fall forward onto Igris who does the same to me, Lyra has fallen to the right. Screams come from all over the lunch room before it stops. When the current of voltage stops everything is quit except for the distant sobs of the girl from Twelve.

"Alright, that did it." I hear a man say. I look out from under the table to see the head gamemaker holding the back of his head in relief. "Is anyone injured?" He asks, but no one raises their hands. "If you are injured come forth now." I see the girl from Two make her way over to him with a bloody arm, the boy from Four has a cut on the side of his head. The girl from Nine is bleeding. I look at Igris who nods at me because the cut on my lip is pretty deep and still bleeding. I walk forward to the other three tributes and stand waiting to get inspected. When they are finally at me the medic pulls out a dropper of some sort and drops this substance on my lip automatically I feel the skin start to grow back and in a matter of seconds I'm healed. "Alright Tributes, lunch is over. Go get training and if there is another outbreak like this again training is over!" I walk back to Igris and Lyra with a smug look on my face, maybe I do have what it takes to survive these games.


	11. District Eight:Training:Afternoon:DayOne

**A/N Sorry for the long wait the next chapter will come faster then this one I promise.**

**~Igris Dragonbeam~**

_Clang  
><em>  
>I swing the cleaver I asked for earlier at my sparring partner. He blocks it easily only to have me plant my foot in his stomach and slice at his neck. He falls back and I pin him on the floor easily. He taps out and I leave him where he is on the floor. Since the brawl nothing interesting has happened. I have noticed the careers have split up. Districts Zero and Four are working together while the other ten, Districts One, Two, Nine, and the Capitol, are together. It's still bad, two groups that will hunt tributes. Not good. Districts Three and Six seem pretty cozy, I saw the four of them laughing earlier today. They're working together, I can feel it.<p>

"Igris!" I hear a girl yell. I look over to the other side of the sword session to see Lyra pointing to the girl from Two. She holds a whip in one hand and an axe in the other, I see her throw the axe at one of the four dummies lined up in front of her, it sinks into the chest as she lashes the whip that opens and barbs come out of it, it wraps around the neck of one and as she runs forward with a newly drawn knife and cuts the necks of the other two, she pulls on the whip, decapitating the doll. I make my way to Lyra who is still looking astonished by the girl.

"Lyra? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that girl, she destroyed those dummies like they were nothing." She says.

"But Lyra, she's a career, I bet she has been trained her whole life for this moment. Besides, odds are someone will kill her before she gets to us, or the other way around."

"Igris don't talk about us dying! We can both win remember."

"Yeah but we will need to kill, be stealthy and strong. You have to learn to be hungry and be in life or death situations everyday, You, Fel and I will be strong, but when and if the time comes and it's me you and Fel, she dies. We kill her without thinking, okay? I know she's our friend but we have to." Lyra looks horrified at me but she nods in the end. "Come on, let go run the obstacle course." I lead Lyra to the obstacle course where there's a man standing there looking genuinely happy.

"Thank god you two came here." The man says. "I haven't had anyone come to this station for two years." Lyra smiles.

"We're here now, so I guess it's your lucky day! How does this work?" Lyra asks.

"Well when you go through the course there will be things scattered around so as you run you have to leap over and duck under things, it's timed so try your hardest!" The man says enthusiastically. I step up first and await in the starting platform, the wall in front of me rises into the roof which opens a whole dense forest. I grimace as I wait, but when the buzzer sounds I run. I enter the fake forest running full speed I hurdle the first tree I see then dive under a tree that is too hard for me to jump over. I hurdle three more trees before diving under one more, I make it out of the course in a minute, thirty seven seconds.

"Lyra, you're up." I say between breaths. When I stand up Lyra is already gone in the course.

"Sir?" I say to the man.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Well I was just wondering if you know anything about the arena, but it would be illegal to tell a tribute right?"

"Haha, kid you're hilarious! Yeah I know about the arena, all us training instructors have to give advice to the gamemaker so we each get maps to the arena."

"Do you usually keep it on you? If you showed me you would help me so much in the arena."

"Kid, I'm telling you right now that you need to leave this station now. The gamemakers could hear this." Lyra runs out of the station as the man tells me this. I reach my hand out to him for a shake, and he grips it. I walk a little closer as he shakes it. Lyra looks at me and I mouth 'Make Noise'. She barely understands but makes a loud coughing noise. the man who runs the obstacle course looks over at her, leaving his back pockets open for me. I grab his wallet without him noticing, stuff it in my pocket and run to Lyra.

"Hey lets go to another station." I say and I drag her after me.

"Igris, slow down." She complains as I get ten feet in front of her. I stop to let her catch up. "Why did we have to get out of there so quick?" She asks. In answer I hold out the man's wallet.

**~Lyra Mirren~**

"Why the hell would you steal his wallet?" I ask Igris, I look to the fishing station where Fel is and motion for her to come over. She rushes over quickly.

"What's up guys?" She asks.

"This idiot stole a training instructor's wallet." I say as Igris picks through it. "Why are you looking through it? If someone sees you, you could get in trouble." Igris sighs and drops the wallet on the ground.

"Well I didn't even find what I was looking for." Igris says.  
>"What were you looking for anyways?" Fel asks him.<p>

"I thought he might have a map of the arena but turns out I'm wrong."

"What would you do if you had the map any ways?"

"Sneak it in the arena, memorize it, I don't know" Igris says which makes Fel and I groan.

"Well nothing happened and look at the clock anyways, the first training day is over in three minutes." I say. The three of us make our way over to the elevators as the buzzer rings, signaling the end of training day one, most of the careers complain but the rest of us are happy to have it over. Igris, Fel and I get on the elevator first and we say goodbye to Fel on her floor. I can say I 'can't' wait for the next day of training.


	12. District Nine:Training:Morning:Day Two

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Omicron has been at camp for the last week leaving me at home waiting for him to get back so he can edit! I promise the next chapter will be out in the next three days! If it's not out by Wednesday message me!**

**~Zanther Raye~**

On this day one year ago my brother was put in the arena because of a murder that happened in the training centre. Last year on this day my brother made his first kill. A year ago today is when my brother's sanity slowly melted away. His death shook me, I wanted him home so bad, but that all changed when they killed him. I can't hold it against the tributes from their districts though, they weren't his murderers. But just because they didn't kill him, doesn't mean I can't redeem him through my actions.

Kyla and I step out of the elevator to be greeted by Talise and Seathe, the girls from One and Two.

"Zanther, Kyla, nice to see you guys today." Talise says while Seathe gives us a little smile.

"Well it's not so nice seeing that Vorth, Anila, and Terri were sent into the arena on this day last year." I mutter. Talise and Seathe exchange little glances.

"Just put it behind you Zanther, it's a new year, a new games." Seathe says with a smug look on her face. I shrug and walk to the other careers. Lake and Ronan are in a deep conversation about Districts Zero and Four being our main targets, the group from the Capitol are so quiet I don't even notice they are with us until the girls follow me to the knives station.

"So Zanther, what are you going to do today?" Triella, the younger Capitol girl, asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I asked for a weapon they didn't have yesterday so I hope they have it today," I say before turning to the closest training instructor. "Excuse me, I asked for a weapon called a sickle yesterday, do you know if any came in?" I ask. The man looks at me funny before turning away and walking to the storage room in the back. Good, he's going to look for it. I look over to where Triella and Sahara are throwing knives and I notice that they are both pretty good at it. I sweep the rest of the training centre looking for my other allies. Trent and Lane from the Capitol are learning knots and stuff so they can set traps, Seathe and Lake from Two and Ronan from One are by the new swimming pool learning the basics of swimming. Kyla, my District partner, is at the archery station shooting arrow after arrow at the targets. Talise stands at the sword station swinging her weapon around her like it's a stick.

"E'hem?" I hear a coarse voice grunt. I turn back to the station to see the training instructor holding out my weapon.

"Thanks" I say as I turn away from him. I stride over to a training dummy holding the sickle in my right hand, I pick up a nice long dagger and hold it in my left hand. I run at the dummy full speed with the sickle's hook forward, and I whip the dagger at the target's stomach. When I get to the dummy I swing the hook of the sickle up into it's jaw and pull back. The dummy's jaw detaches. I spin all the way around to the right, swinging the sickle and ripping off my target's head.

As I back away from the destroyed target I hear laughing. I turn to see Ronan Meave from District One standing behind me, soaking wet and wiping himself down with a towel.

"Looks like you're becoming your brother more and more every day Zanthy." He says before bursting into a fit of laughs. I scowl as he walks off. I walk over to the training instructor again who rolls his eyes at me.

"What do you want kid?" He asks.

"A sparring partner." I say with a frown, mostly because of his rudeness.

In seconds a man has appeared holding a dagger. He smirks.

"I get to fight a little kid?" He asks.

"I'm thirteen and I bet it won't be easy for you to 'kill' me." I mutter before I spring at him. I slam into his chest with all my might, knocking him down. He flips me over onto my back and goes to swing the knife at me. I kick the arm with the knife in it and jump to my feet. As he pulls another knife out I drop to the floor and kick out his legs. When he hits the ground I jump on his chest and hold my sickle to his throat. "You're dead." I whisper. I step away from him only to bump into Ronan who was watching me from the side.

"Heh, good work. Vorth would be jealous." He laughs. I stare at him before dropping my sickle on the ground and marching over to the swimming pool. I go to the change room and find the stall that says D9 boy and I change into the shorts that were already laid out for me.

I step out of the change rooms to find that Talise is already in the water with an instructor. I walk over to where she is and sit on the edge of the pool.

"May I join you?" I ask.

"Of course, hop in Zanther" Talise says. I slowly lower myself into the pool, unsure of how deep it is. I find I can touch the bottom of the pool with my shoulders still sticking out of the water. I lightly paddle my way over to Talise and the instructor.

Our instructor leads us through a few trials, she makes us swim length tests, checks how long we can hold our breath, teaches us how to swim better. All sorts of things.

I step out of the change room drying my hair with a towel while looking for the next place to go to. I decide that I should learn to make a fire since the careers should have someone who can actually make one. On my way over I hear the voice of Ronan for the third time today.

"Ha, Zanther looks like you can swim. Could your brother do that? Yeah I bet he could. You seem to be like him not just in your looks, your personality as well." Ronan says in a toothy grin. I stop to turn and look at him. He smirks at me before turning away. This kid has gone far enough. I can't handle him anymore. I run at Ronan full speed and tackle him to the ground. I can hear the air leave his body. I grab his hair and yank his head back before slamming it on the lightly padded floor.

"You may think I'm ashamed, but my brother was the best there ever was in the games. And I'm going to better." I say as I pull his head off the ground again. As I smash his head down again I hear the screams of a girl.

**~Kyla Sprit~**

"Zanther!" I yell. "Get off him!" I grab Zanther's arms and pull him with all my might. He won't budge, he won't move. I feel a strong arm push me out of the way, I tumble backwards onto my back. As I stand up I see Lake pull Zanther off of Ronan.

"Stop, both of you!" He yells. "If you fight again you are both out of the alliance!" I gasp. They can't kick Zanther out, he's the reason I got in with the careers anyways. I back away from the group slowly, I need their protection and I won't let Zanther mess this up for me. I slowly head back to the archery station where my bow is still laying on the ground in the middle of the station. Earlier when I came to this station I chose the light metal bow with the sharpened edges, I decided it was perfect for me instantly. I need a weapon I can use at close range as well as long range. The weapon, when unstrung, is as deadly as it is strung.

I load my bow and let an arrow fly. It sinks a couple inches from the centre of the target. I load my bow for a second time but as I do I hold my breath and steady myself. The arrow flies and sinks in the dead centre, which makes me smile. I back up further this time. I imagine I'm home behind my house with my home made bow and target. My little brother Bentley stands behind me, giggling in his baby tone. I let the arrow fly at the target pretending it's my father Renade. I watch as it sinks into the center of my target and my alternate reality fades back into the nightmare I am now in.

"Kyla!" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Lake motioning me over to where the other careers stand. I drop my weapons and walk over to them.

"Yes?" I say quietly as I stand in the open space between Talise and Lane.

"We need to pretend we're not working together. The four of us," Lake says as he points to Talise, Ronan, Seathe and himself. "Are going to stick together. While the four Capitol kids will do the same. Kyla and Zanther, you two stray apart from everyone including each other." I hear Seathe snort from across the circle. Lake looks at her wide eyed. "Yes Seathe?" He says sarcastically.

"Well you're making it quite obvious that we're working together right now." She points out, which makes Lake smile.

"I was getting there, we need to have an argument. A fake one. We talk about tactics. I want you Trent." Lake points to the leaner of the identical twins. "To yell at me. I want Zanther to scream at both of us and Kyla to burst into tears and run away." I stare at Lake, shocked.

"How am I supposed to cry?" I ask.

"That's why I'm here Kyla, I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to have to punch you in the stomach hard." Talise says with a bit of hurt in her voice, I nod as my throat clenches.

"Okay Trent, you're on." Lake orders.

"You have to be kidding me!" Trent yells. "Take out who? No! That's crazy!" Trent screams.

"Well if you don't I'll have to kill you in there first!" Lake yells.

"If you guys don't stop fighting I'll have to hurt both of you!" Zanther grunts.

"No need Zanther, I'm done!" Trent yells. "Are you three coming or not?" He screams at the other Capitol kids who trail him like a puppy dog. Lake turns to Zanther and pokes him in the chest.

"And I don't need your smack!" Lake snarls into Zanthers face. Zanther takes this as a cue to punch Lake in the face and walk off. The four Careers loom over me, Talise with a sympathetic look on her face as she rams her fist into my stomach. I crumple to the ground as they walk away. Tears welling in my eyes. I don't know when I'm going to speak to them again before the games. Maybe while we wait to go on the stage for our interviews.

The gamemakers are muttering over our little scuffle but they don't really seem to care as one of the biggest alliances in hunger games history crumpled apart. But little do they know that this is all a big hoax. They will need to think of ways to separate us when the games begin.

I stand up with tears spilling down my face. I see Zanther glaring at Lake from the knives station. He touches the spot on his face where he hit Lake. I spin my head towards Lake at the weights station who nods and laughs as he sees the boy from eleven struggling with a few weights.

The bell rings us for lunch. Today I'll be sitting alone. Waiting until the right moment to speak with my alliance again. I can tell with all thirty of us, this will be one of the greatest games in history. And I'm deeply afraid to be a part of it.


	13. District Ten:Training:Lunch:Day Two

**A/N So there was some confusion in the last chapter about a certain character named Trent, he is not Brant from District Zero but a Capitol citizen, Brant is with a different alliance. Just clearing that up. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**~Twiff Opal~**

At Two PM, Ninety-Three days ago, my brother, Traxlin, my best friend, Jessamine, and I were caught robbing a food store.

At Three PM, Ninety-Three days ago, Traxlin had ten lashes.

At Three Twenty-Seven PM, Ninety-Three days ago, Jessamine got served her ten lashes.

At Three Fourty-Eight PM, Ninety-Three days ago, I spat at the head Peackeeper.

At Four Ten PM, Ninety-Three days ago, I was sentenced to seventeen lashes.

Three days ago, at Twelve Thirty-Seven, I was chosen to enter the Hunger Games.

I have Super-Autobiographical Memory, I remember everything everyday, down to the second. I know how to use every weapon, even though I am too scared to try them. I have practiced with a steel baton, and knives. Either will do.

"Twiff!" I hear someone yell. I look up from my plate of mashed potatoes and steak to see Rebel walking over with Oriana from District Five.

"Hello Oriana," I say. "Rebel, whats the plan?" I ask.

"I thought you might have one." He says. I sigh.

"We have a long distance fighter, Oriana, and two mid to close range fighters, you and me." I tell him.

"Why do we have a plan? I see why we need one but tributes usually make plans only if they are going to kill. I'm all for defending but I don't want to truly attack and kill someone for the fun of it like those careers." Oriana states after little thought. I look at her and follow her gaze towards the group of Careers from District One and Two. The four of them seem to be talking tactics while looking off in the Directions of the tributes from their first alliance. The four from Districts Zero and Four don't pay attention to the other kids making fun of them such as the Capitol kids across the room. I see that the pair from Nine, Zanther and Kyla, split up from the Careers after their fight this morning.

"Twiff?"

It's so strange knowing the names of every single kid here and knowing that they will all die in a matter of days.

"Twiff?"

My alliance has to make a plan so that the others won't kill us.

"Twiff? Are you alright?"

Should we run to the Cornucopia and try to get weapons? Or should we only send one?

"TWIFF!"

I look up to see Rebel staring at me, wide eyed.

"Um yeah sorry I was thinking." I mutter. I hear Rebel chuckle.

"What about? Strategy?" Rebel asks. I lean back in my chair and run my fingers though my sandy blonde hair.

"I was thinking, is it a good idea for all of us to run in and get weapons, or is it better for only one or two of us?" I ask. Oriana sighs and looks at the clock on the wall.

"Well I don't see the point of all of us dying." Oriana says. Rebel and I look at her, mouths wide open. "Well I don't. I think only one of us should run in. If there is a bow and arrow by me I'll grab it and defend from afar. Rebel you said you are getting better with an axe right?" I look at Rebel with my left eyebrow raised. He didn't tell me this.

"Well yeah bu-" He starts to say but Oriana cuts him off.

"So you should run in, Twiff can pick up a few knives closer to her and defend me. You get your axe and we're good. We will be fine in these games and remember, two of us can win. One of us is bound to die before the end." I gasp at what Oriana says. "It's the truth, having an alliance even as big as just the three of us, it's hard to keep us all alive." I look away from Oriana and towards Lake Michaels of District Two.

"So what your saying is that having a big alliance isn't always in your favor?" I ask Oriana.

"Precisely."

"I see what you're saying." I tell Oriana as I recall last years games where half the careers had died before the feast. I remember every moment of that games, from Lily Hart of District Two, exploding before the Games began, to Will Finnigin letting Jennifer Calendar get killed and every movement Ambrosia Barrington made on Anila Gold in order to win. I have learned so much from these games, I'm it will help me in the long run.

"Twiff?" Rebel says. I look at him. "We need to stick together until the end." He grabs my right hand in his left and Orianas left hand in his right. "Just the three of us."

**~Rebel Heart~  
><strong>  
>I let go of my allies' hands when I get weird looks from the Head Gamemaker. He seems to be keeping a close watch on today's lunch. I guess he doesn't want another fight like yesterday.<p>

"Twiff, Oriana, I'm going to get more food. Would either of you like anything?" I say as I stand up. They both shake their heads. I step away from the table and make my way to the buffet set before all of us. At the table ahead of me is the girl from Four, she turns and smirks at me. I raise my eyebrows as I take in the gorgeous girl. I look down and fill my plate with some sort of meat and shake my head to get the girl out of my mind. I can't let people's looks get between my allies and me.

When I reach the end of the table I hear a trickling sound to my right. I look to see a stream of water coming from above. I look up, then turn away from a gamemaker's 'man parts' as fast as I can. He looked really drunk from what I saw. I grab a bottle of a bubbly drink and bring it with me to the table. As I sit down I ask the girls a question.

"Did you guys see that gamemaker?" Oriana shudders.

"I saw way too much of that man." Oriana mutters while shuddering once more. I look at the clock to see that there is only five minutes left of lunch, I scarf down my food as fast as I can. I had just finish drinking my drink as we were herded out into the training area.

A/N Sorry to the creator of Rebel, I didn't want it to be this short but there isn't much more I could do this chapter, but you'll get to see all of the characters once more before the games at the interviews, next chapter is the Afternoon with District Eleven!


	14. DistrictEleven:Training:Afternoon:DayTwo

**~ Ice Hero-Gamemaker~**

"Ice?" I hear a man say as I take a few notes on my clipboard. I look up to see Robbie LeBlanc, our new head gamemaker. I get out of my chair and stand up straight.

"Hello Boss, do you need anything?" I ask him. He smirks and brushes his hand through his short brown hair.

"I'm assigning everyone to look after a District and you get District Eleven, I know they aren't the most interesting and I would rather have you with District One or Two since you are one of my best workers but I drew names, so it was just the luck of the draw" He tells me, and I'm slightly disappointed. I never get good things around here, but Robbie has taken a bit of a liking to me so I'll see how far it gets me.

"I completely understand sir, I'll get right to work on it." I beam. He smiles and walks toward another gamemaker.

I look at my clip board and tap the slide that says District Eleven. I then hit the girl's profile first. I see there is nothing there besides her name and age. I sigh and begin to fill in her profile.

**_Name: Briona Newleaf_**  
><strong><em>Age: 13<em>**  
><strong><em>Actions so far: Briona has been working endlessly on her throwing knife skills. Most times she hits the target but sometimes she seems to be a little off. Since Briona doesn't come from a wealthy District, she seems very underfed.<em>**

I stop writing and look down at Briona. Her skinniness makes her look so young. She reminds me of a certain kid from the games a long time ago, although I can't recall her name.

"Ice!" I hear Robbie call again. I look up and see him beckoning me over to him. "District Eleven doesn't seem to be doing much right now, do you want to come to my office for a bit?" He asks me. I glance at District Eleven then back to Robbie.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes." I answer. Robbie smiles and leads me to his office. He sits down behind his desk as I take my seat in front of him. I see him reach under his desk and pull out a bottle of whiskey, he smiles as he pours me and himself a glass.

"Do you like whiskey?" He asks me. I smile and nod. I down about half my glass before Robbie starts to go move and sit on the couch in the corner of his office. I go and sit next to him. He moves closer to me and puts his mouth to my ear. "I feel as if we've grown closer over the past year." I back off a little and giggle, the alcohol slowly starting to work through my system. Robbie leans into me and I feel his lips brush the corner of my mouth.  
>"Robbie, no. You have a girlfriend." I mutter as I back away a little.<p>

"Screw Blossom, I don't need her, I have you." He groans. I drink the rest of my whiskey and set my glass on the table beside me. I feel his hand grip my shoulder as he turns me and presses his lips against mine. I feel a surge of energy rush through me as I start to kiss him back.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I pull away from Robbie as the door swings open, revealing another gamemaker who stops dead in his tracks.

"Yes?" Robbie asks.

"Sir, one of the trainers has lost his wallet sometime over the past two days, he believes a tribute took it." The man tells us.

"Okay, tell the man to get a line up of the tributes that were there already, I'll be down there in a minute." Robbie replies. The man hurries away as Robbie gets up and walks out the door without looking at me.

**~Briona Newleaf~**

I'm thrown against the wall by a big peacekeeper. Beside me the pair from Eight, my District partner Jayden and the girl from Zero are also thrown at the wall. I see the head gamemaker walk down the stairs towards us shaking his head.

"One of you five stole this man's wallet." He says as he points at the man from the obstacle course. He looks at us like we are all guilty. A peacekeeper comes up to me and starts to pat me down. He looks to be about twenty something years in age but I could be mistaken. He could be way older, since the capitol can do all this funky surgery stuff to make them look young.

"She's clean!" The peacekeeper who was searching me yells. The head gamemaker nods and looks to the others. I walk away slowly as the rest of the peacekeepers start to finish their search. The girl from Zero and the girl from Eight are the next done. That leaves Jayden or the boy from Eight.

"Bring them here!" Head Gamemaker Robbie yells. I see him screw his eyes up in frustration. He bunches up his fists and nails Jayden in the stomach and lays his other fist into the jaw of the boy from Eight. I gasp, he hit two of the tributes, will he get in trouble for this? I hear the man scream. "One of you two took that wallet! If both of you survive the bloodbath your life will be hell in the arena!" The man stomps away, leaving Jayden and the boy from Eight clutching the spots where they were hit.

"That was a sight to see." I hear a female say. I turn to see the girl from District Zero standing a few feet to my left.

"Yeah, I never thought a gamemaker would injure a tribute." I say. The girl looks at me and sighs.

"Aww your cute." She whispers. I'm taken aback a little.

"Umm thanks." I say. She walks over to me and stands a couple inches from me and purrs.

"To bad I'm going to have to kill you in the games."


	15. DistrictTwelve:Training:Morning:DayThree

**A/N (Retrak) Hey! Just to let you know I am going on vacation for two weeks, I always write better while I'm away! So be prepared for alot of chapters coming your way!**

**~Geofri Loid~**

I swing my war hammer down on the head of the dummy on the floor in front of me, making it pop. I grimace as fake blood oozes from the broken 'skull'. It's only the morning and I can see people stressing. Later today we will all have our private sessions to determine our scores, I'm not expecting to get a high score but it would be nice to get an average one.

I swing my hammer at another dummy, it makes contact with it's arm causing it to snap. I then take out both it's legs in one sweeping motion, and sink the pointed tip from on top of the hammer into it's chest. More blood seeps out of the second artificial human.

I move from the war hammer, my weapon of choice, to the axes just in case they don't have my first pick in the arena. I grab a hatchet and take my place at a target.

"Geofri?" I turn to see Crissi staring at me.

"Hello Crissi, would you like to join me? I'm just practicing with the axes for a little bit, it might be good to brush up on different weapons." I say. She gives me a small smile before taking a hatchet and lining up next to me. With the hatchet in my right hand I bring it over my head, lean back a little and whip it forward with the full motion of my body. The added force of my body moving with the axe makes it that much harder, the sound of the impact sounds like a gun shot. I see that the axe sunk into the head of my target, I can't help but smile a little only to shove it away. If that was a human, they would be dead. I would have made a kill, this just makes me that much better of a tribute. I turn to see my young District partner throw her axe only to have it sink into the leg.

"I'm a good for nothing loser." I hear her mumble. I look at her from the corner of my eye and sigh. My District partner has a very small chance of winning; I will ally with her in these games and take her as far as I can. I just can't see her die.

"Crissi, watch how I do it." I tell her. I grab another axe and throw it. It sinks into the chest of the dummy. I look at her while she throws the axe, it hits the stomach this time, much better than her last throw. She turns towards me with a little smile on her face, she looks me in the eye and her smile starts to fade.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks.

"You're my District partner, we should help each other." I reply. She crosses her arms and sighs.

"But we will be fighting each other the day after tomorrow, and chances are one or both of us will die." She mutters. I drop the axe I was holding on the floor.

"What if someone had your back? What if we teamed up? We could get far Crissi!" I exclaim.  
>"I just don't want someone else's fate rested upon my hands. I don't want to be the one to get you killed." She whispers before turning and walking to the edible plants table.<p>

"Crissi wait!" I yell before running after her.

**~Crissi Branwin~**

"Please Crissi, wait." I turn to Geofri and scowl a little. "You need to listen to me, we could get far if we worked together, we need to be a team, and we can both win! We can be the second pair to win in history, the second pair from District Twelve!"

"Why?" I ask "What's the point? I'm dead as it is!"

"Stop saying you're dead already Crissi!" He yells. I stop dead and stare at him. "You are not dead yet, we have to wait until the games start before we figure out if we die or not!" I stare at him for a few moments.

"Geofri, have you thought this through?" I say. "Because partnering up with me could be life or death for you." He backs of a little, looking as though someone punched him in the stomach. "Geofri, I didn't mean I would kill you it's just that I don't want to see you get killed." I grab a book from the table and scan through it while I wait for Geofri's answer.

"I have thought it through; I want you to be my ally." Geofri says sincerely.

"Then if we're allies would you kindly accompany me to where the maces are?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

Once we get to the mace station I pick up the slimmest and lightest one there. I swing it and make it connect with the dummy's neck. It makes a crunching sound as my targets head gets cranked to the right. I see Geofri has gotten the hang of the mace as he swings his into another dummy's leg, causing it to snap. I swing my mace once more into the skull of the dummy.

_Crunch_

The head looks like it imploded on impact.  
><em><br>BEEP_

Everyone's heads turn to the sound of the buzzer that signals that the morning is over. Geofri and I make our way over to the lunch room where we will eat our final meal in the basement of the training centre. Then after that we will have to wait until our names are called for our private sessions.

"Geofri, I'm scared I might mess up." I say.

"Crissi, everyone will mess up at least once." He smiles. "Don't be afraid if you get a low score. you have as much of a chance as everyone else." But what he doesn't know is I'm terrified, and I already have resigned to my fate. I know once I'm in the arena, I will not leave.


	16. Capitol:Training:Lunch:Day Three

**~Triella Stone~**

I spin my steak knife in my left hand as I wait for lunch to be over. I look at the other Capitol kids sitting down around me. All four of us volunteered. They don't understand why I did, but I want to show the rest of the world what I can do. I'm one of the youngest kids in the arena this year. I want to win, I will win. I want to kill, my blood is pumping through my veins like a cat set upon a mouse. My lust for blood is driving me crazy, I wish I could kill right now! I have loved the games since I first saw them and I have known I wanted to be in them. I hope they allow Capitol kids to volunteer next year, even though they wont be forced into the games. I bet a few more would like to be in the games and I wouldn't mind mentoring them.

"So Triella, why did you volunteer anyways?" One of the Twins asks, I can't tell them apart.

"I dunno, felt like I wanted to get away from my life. I didn't put much thought into it." I say. But in reality I did think about it, I thought long and hard for days, my parents begging me not to volunteer. I shot both of them down, no way was I going to miss my shot at going into the games.

"Well, we'll look out for you." The boy says. Now I can tell who it is, Lane is the nicer one. I can't wait to see him die. He acts too kind for a Career. I grimace at him and look over my right shoulder to see Lake and Seathe sitting at a table with Talise and Ronan. Lake catches my eye and winks, to let us know he is still on our side. I then set out to look for Kyla and Zanther, I find Kyla sitting on the floor alone grimacing into her food. She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, I nod and she smiles before returning to her food. I look at Zanther sitting on a table talking to the kids from Eleven. He looks at me grimly and quickly raises his hand to his throat, our signal to say he plans to kill them. I nod and look away. I stab my steak with my knife and start to cut it. I shovel a bit into my mouth and sigh as the juices start to pool in my mouth. Our food is so delicious.

"They're all ready." I say as I take another bite of steak. I get up from my seat and walk to the bathroom where I find Seathe from Two coming out of a stall.

"Triella." She says with a nod.

"Hello Seathe, how have your last couple days have been?" I ask her. God I hate acting sweet.

"Cut the shit Triella, you wouldn't have volunteered if you didn't know what you were doing, stop acting like a nice little girl." Seathe snaps. I narrow my eyes at her. "But I have to give you props, you do pull it off very well. We could use it to our advantage, pretend that you are hurt and let a tribute help you then bam, you stab them in the neck. Hmm, I think you will make these games so much better."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I ask. Seathe laughs.

"Of course not, when the time comes to get rid of our alliance I need you on my side. We could work well together, and think about what the President will think if both of us won! The Capitol tribute and the girl from District Two, the Capitol's most loyal District! Hah! She wouldn't try to pull anything over on us!" I can't help but smile. She laughs and exits the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom after Seathe I see Trent drop his knife, stand up and walk toward where I stand at the bathroom. I see Zanther excuse himself from the kids from Eleven and Lake leave the table in a rush. They all enter the bathroom next to me which makes me chuckle. That's where they have all their meetings.  
><strong><br>~Trent Hallows~  
><strong>  
>"What?" Lake asks as he barrels into the bathroom.<p>

"This is the last time we will be able to speak before the games." I say. Zanther smirks and looks away from us. I turn to him and frown. "What? You have something to say Zanther?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I think these little meetings are kinda dumb Trent. It's not like the gamemakers don't realize that we are in an alliance. Some of the tributes are suspecting it." Zanther states bluntly. I stand back from him a little and lean on the sink.

"Like who? Who is suspecting it? Your friends from Eleven? The boy from Five?" I snap. Zanther looks away.

"They're not my friends, I was just getting them to like me so it would be easier to kill them if need be." Zanther argues. Lake looks up from his feet.

"What do you think it is? The arena, I mean." Lake asks. I stand back and think hard, searching for any sign of the gamemakers saying anything to one another about the arena.

"I heard a gamemaker say something about us maybe getting lost." A new voice says. All three of our heads fly towards the voice. I see the boy from eight, Igris, standing in front of the door.

"Kid, you're stupid. Why would you give us information?" Lake asks. The kid shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess I thought if I helped you once, you may help me in the arena." He says. Zanther chuckles.

"Smart. Do you have any more information?" Lake asks.

"Only of you agree to have my back in the arena, for at least until day eight, you let my alliance stay with you for a while we can help." Igris enforces. Lake turns back to me and Zanther.

"So?" Lake says in a wondering voice. "Do we agree?"

"I think we would be stupid not to." Zanther replies.

"The more information the better. But we shouldn't tell the rest of our alliance, it won't be our fault if Igris and his alliance get killed by ours." I say. Lake nods and turns back to Igris.

"You're in until day eight then you have to leave. Agreed?" Lake says.

"Agreed." Igris replies coldly. He turns to walk away.

"Hold up there boy!" Lake yells which makes Igris stops in his tracks and turns back to face us. "Any more information?"

"Oh yeah, I believe the Arena is a maze." Igris turns away and walks out the door. A maze, hmm. This may make the games interesting. The three of us exit the bathroom at different intervals. When I reach my table I hear a buzzer and a voice call out.

"District Zero Brent Rozeren, please make your way to the training room please."

**A/N Is the arena a maze? Where did Igris find this information? Who knows? Me! But you have to wait.**


	17. Private Sessions:Part One

**A/N How about two chapters in one day! The next will come out as soon as I finish writing it! Oh yeah Five Chapters until the games!**

**~Robbie-Head Gamemaker~**

"District Zero Brent Rozeren, please make your way to the training room please." I switch off the microphone and lean back in my chair. Ice sits to my left holding her clip board against her chest. She hasn't spoken to me since we kissed the other day. I still love Blossom, but I also like Ice. My whole life has fallen apart in the past year. I lost Spark, I'm fighting with Blossom, and I cheated on her with Ice. I can't stand my life, I'm done. I hate everyone, sometimes I contemplate on killing myself. If Spark was here she would know what to tell me.

"God Damn it." I say under my breath. I don't know what to do with my life.

The boy from District Zero enters. "You may begin." I say.

He grabs a curved sword and walks to one of the dummies. He slices it in two with one swing. As the top slice falls he beheads it. He then runs to the knot tying station where he ties a huge net and gets three trainers to run towards it. They all get pulled into the air.

"Then if I was going to stab them it would be way easier then an actual fight." Brent says. Ice stands up and says, "You may leave now."

Brent Leaves the room to be replaced by his younger sister Turquoise. She walks right over to the tridents and grabs three of them. She stands on the opposite side of the room from the dummies and throws one of the tridents. It flies through the air and stabs the artificial human in the head. She then runs and does a front hand spring with both of her tridents in each of her hands and throws them at the dummies. They plant themselves in the chests. She then pulls out a knife and tackles a dummy and stabs it where it's jugular should be. Ice then tells her that her time is up.

She is quickly replaced by Ronan Maeve from District One. He grabs a sword and a shield and asks for two sparring partners. He takes one down in a couple blows to their shield. He then disarms the next one and hits him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Ronan then takes his shield and throws it at a dummy's head, the head flies backward and the neck cracks. Ronan then stabs it in the stomach. We dismiss him after this final move.

Talise Gold enters the room and grabs a slim sword from the pile. She swings it around her body for a while before she puts on a blindfold and asks for a sparring partner. The man runs at her with a sword and swings it at her neck. She moves backward just in time and swings her sword at his padded chest it connects and sends him backwards. She drops her sword and blindly jumps on his chest. She pulls out a knife and swings it down towards his eye, stopping only a few centimeters from him. She then leaves the room.

Lake Michaels enters the room and grabs two swords and swings them at any target he can see, he dices them into a whole bunch of pieces. Lake runs at a dummy and pounces like a lion on a gazelle. He slices both of the swords at the dummy's neck, and they glide through it's neck easily. Lake then throws his sword at a dummy to his right, hitting it's stomach. He then runs and chops it in half. He drops his sword on the ground as Ice tells him that he may leave. I look at Ice, catching her eye, and smile. God, I want her.

Seathe Dane, the sister of Terri Dane enters the room and grabs a whip, she lashes out with it sending some of the detachable spikes on the end flying out and stabbing one of the dummies. She then grabs an axe in her left hand, and holds her whip in her right hand. She runs at a dummy and lashes out, sending her whip around it's neck, she pulls it away from it's spot on the wall and drags it toward the center of the training centre. I can see that she is binding it up with the whip. She then takes her axe and cuts off the arms of the dummy before smashing the axe into it's head.

"You may go Seathe." Ice says. I look at Ice from the side and focus on her ice blue eyes. Her blonde hair falls down to just below her shoulder and her body has just the right amount of curves. Her eyes flick towards me which makes me turn my head away from her as fast as I can. I can feel her eyes burning into my head. I have to force myself from turning towards her.

Wylie Freeman walks in and I yawn. A boring tribute from a boring District. He goes to a table and picks up some weird spool thing. I can see him working with something but I don't know what with. He walks near the tree, making sure not to hit something I can't see. He stops and looks like he is tying something together. He then takes one of the dummies and climbs the tree with it. Once he's near the top he speaks.

"If a Tribute ran or they fell into my almost invisible trap this is what would happen." Wylie lets go of the dummy and it falls toward the floor. Some of my gamemakers gasp when the dummy is diced into many pieces. I can't help but smile as the kid is dismissed from the room.

His district partner Kimmit enters the room and picks up a sword. A strange weapon for a District Three tribute. First she tackles one of the dummies before dragging it by it's neck right in front of us. She jumps on the dummy, pinning it down with her legs and takes her sword out and slowly starts peircing it's chest. She pulls a knife out from her belt and drags it across the dummy's lips. With her sword still slowly going into the dummy's chest she takes her knife and stabs it in it's right shoulder and takes another knife and stabs it into it's left shoulder, pinning it into the ground. She stands up and leans on the sword with all her weight so it flies into it's chest with a dull thud.

Kimmit exits the room a short time later. Jack Steele from District Four replaces her. He grabs a handful of knives and throws them at a target a fair distance away from him. When he notices our lack of concentration Jack backs off more and asks for a sparring partner and one to move in once he downs the first one. His sparring partner runs at him only to be tripped and disarmed within seconds. The other man runs up behind Jack and tackles him to the ground. Jack spins his body as fast as he can to loosen the man's grip. Finally, after a few seconds struggle, Jack manages to disarm the man and point both knives at his throat.

Jack is dismissed and Eleanore Storm takes his place. She grabs a Trident, the typical District Four female weapon, and twirls it in her hands. She walks up to a dummy, still twirling the weapon in her hands, and thrusts it with such force that the dummy crumples. She then pulls it out and moves to another fake human. This time she slices with the bladed edges of the trident she wields at her target's neck. She turns toward yet another dummy and jumps onto it's back. She holds the stem of the trident against the dummy's neck and kicks of it's back, cracking it's once perfect neck.

I lean back in my chair as she exits the room. Five Districts down, Nine to go.


	18. Private Sessions:Part Two

**A/N The Games will start very soon (I hope) all I need to do is finish the next three chapters or so then the blood will start to flow. Enjoy!**

**~Robbie-Head Gamemaker~**

Eli saunters into the room like he's god's gift to humanity. I can't help but laugh when he stumbles over a crack on the floor. He glares into the stands, mad at one of me, most likely. Strike one Eli. I see him grab a few knives and start trying to throw them at the targets. He can barely get them to sink into the dummies. Strike two. He then growls and drops them on the ground only to start swearing. Hot tempered. Strike three, Eli you're out. I stand up from my seat.

"You may leave now Eli." I say. Eli glares in my direction and exits the room. I settle back down in my chair and rustle up some courage to lean over to Ice.

"How are you doing?" I ask softly. She reacts by turning herself towards me and staring into my eyes.

"I thought you were never going to speak to me again." She whispers. I lean closer to her.

"I thought the same." She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Robbie, we shouldn't be doing this. At least not now. You understand right? If Blossom finds out your reputation will be ruined."

"I know Ice, and I do understand. I still care about Blossom but there is something about you that makes me like you more than anyone I've ever met." Except Spark. "I want to be here for you, be with you, love you. But I can't say the same thing for how you feel about me. I can't understand how you feel towards me and I probably never will. My love towards you is forbidden, at least for now, as long as Blossom is in the picture." Ice takes a moment to register what is going on. She leans back in her chair before turning towards me and pressing her lips against my cheek.

"That was sweet Robbie, but I don't really know how I feel about you right now. And you are right. A relationship like the one you want is forbidden, at least for now." She pauses as she looks into my eyes, searching for words. "You've had a history with bad women Robbie, I remember you from school. You were in grade Eleven at the time, while I was in grade Ten. What was her name, Frix Dessa? The one who stabbed that other girl for bumping into her at lunch. She was a horrid girl." I grimace, remembering how Frix was taken away and never heard from again. "And Varcy Trinket in grade Twelve, the one who complained about her grandmother Effie for teaming with the rebels during the rebellion. I heard she's an Escort now or something." I nod. "And Alyssa Bran, the girl who killed herself. Then you know the next one." I nod for a second time, and think of my latest girlfriend. Spark. "See I always thought you went for the prissy, silly, stuck up chicks." I look away from her.

"But Ice I want to change. I don't want to be around stuck up girls forever, I want a nice girl I can handle someone who doesn't only like me for the amount of money I have."

"I like you for who you are Robbie." She says her icy blue eyes staring into mine. I turn to see the District Five girl Oriana Dupree entering the room. She immediately grabs a bow and arrow and starts firing them into the targets. She asks for a padded sparring partner with a spear to fight her. The man runs out in his gear and jabs at Oriana. She does a backwards summersault and ends up back on her feet. She then fires two arrows at the same time, one ends up in the mans chest and the other in his stomach. He crumples onto the floor. A kill shot. The man gets up and walks away. We stare at Oriana in disbelief. She then loads another arrow and points it at me. She fires I can't help but yell and duck down to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see the arrow hit the force field and bounce off. The arrow then flies backwards, inches away from her head, but she doesn't even flinch, and it sinks into the throat of a dummy behind her. She smiles as we tell her to leave. Everyone is gasping and muttering about this girl's actions. She will be a strong competitor.

Kieran Hanson of District Six comes in and grabs a dagger from a table and a length of rope from another. I see him tuck a second dagger in his belt. He grips the hilt of the dagger and climbs the training tree. He then jumps from the training tree to the next where when he lands on a thick branch. He stands near the top of the tree, which is about seventy feet. I estimate he stands at fifty-five to sixty. He looks at us and smirks before jumping off the edge. Some of the women scream and some of the men yell. As he falls the boy flings his rope and it hooks on a branch. He grips the branch and slides down the rope, as he slides I can see he is gloved. He reaches the bottom and runs at a dummy, throwing his daggers into it's chest. We dismiss him after this flawless performance.

"The tributes seem to be really good this year." Ice says.

"It's strange, many of them seem skilled." I reply.

Kieran's partner Olivia enters the room. She stands in the center of the room and asks for three partners for hand to hand. I glance at the other instructors. They all stare with their mouths wide open as she fights off two men and a women. The woman swings her hand at Olivia's head only to have her hand snatched and yanked forward. The woman tumbles face first into the ground. The older man runs at her only to be kicked in the chest. As the older man falls backwards the younger man dives at Olivia and holds her to the ground. Olivia bites the man's right hand and kicks up with both feet. He flies up into the air and lands on his back. Olivia stands up and nods to us. We dismiss her with approving looks on our faces.

The boy from Seven, Jason Matthews, comes out only to start stuttering and talking about berries, I tunes him out after a while. I can't stand watching the useless ones.

His partner Felicit Tenta grabs an axe and two hatchets. Felicity attaches a rope to the big axe and slings it over her back. She twirls the hatchets in her hands, swinging them in all directions like she's done this her whole life. She spins to her right and lets them fly. I hear them thud against two targets. I look to see that the heads of two of the dummies are split open. She then takes the axe off her back and ties one end of the rope to her wrist. She throws the axe into a target and tugs back with her hand. The axe flies back into her hand. She then turns and throws if into the chest of a dummy. She is dismissed after this. I have to give this girl credit, she just made a deadly axe even deadlier.

"Amazing!" I hear Ice exclaim.

Igris Dragonbeam of District Eight walks into the room and grabs a cleaver from a table. He swings it in his hands for a while before running at a dummy and chopping it's head off. He jumps in the air and kicks another dummy in the back before landing on it and slamming his blade into it's skull. He rolls off the body and throws the weapon at a practice target. He smiles when it hits dead center. Us gamemakers smile and dismiss him. He had a perfect session.

Lyra Mirren, Igris's district partner enters the room and grabs a short sword from a pile on the floor. She thrusts the blade forward and swings it in an arc. She smiles and nods at the blade before walking to a training dummy. She lashes out with the sword and slices an arm off. She thrusts her sword forward, stabbing the dummy in it's chest. She backs away before running in the open space with her sword. She dives forward and rolls, then jumps into the air and spins, slashing at the target in front of her. When she lands she drops her sword to the ground and stares at us. Ice tells her she can leave.

"The next one should be good. His brother would have won if those girls didn't team up on him." I say to Ice.

"Zanther, hmm yes. I think he will be strong, maybe a high score for him." Ice replies.

Zanther Raye from District Nine strides into the room with a blank expression. He makes his way towards the specialty weapon station where they have weapons such as whips, chains, pick axes and scythes. I see Zanther grab a sickle, he doesn't take time to swing it around his body like most tributes do. He goes straight to work. He places his sickle in his right hand and takes a dagger in his left. He asks for a sparring partner. A man of about thirty comes out with a sword. Zanther smirks and runs at the man. The man swings his sword at Zanther only to have it get hooked in the curve of Zanthers blade. Zanther kicks his left leg out at the mans stomach. The man crumples and Zanther kicks him in the head. Zanther dismisses him. He then runs directly away from a dummy, goes part way up the training tree, the twists and throws his sickle. It spins and the tip digs into the side of the dummies head. There was so much force in his move that the dummy flipped over onto the ground, and almost half of it's head was ripped off. He leaves his weapon there to go grab another dummy. He pulls it to the center before jumping on it and pinning it to the ground. I can see he is carving words into the dummies stomach, something his brother Vorth did to Cia Lampearl in the last games. He stands and pulls the body upright an on it's stomach were the words 'Long Live Zanther'. The other gamemakers go rigid in their seats. Surly he won't be as crazy as his older brother, right?

"You may leave now Zanther, thank you." I say to him. He nods and makes his way out of the room.

Kyla Sprit walks into the room and grabs a Bow and Arrow. She strings it then asks for a sparring partner. She cocks an arrow as a man with a spear comes out to meet her. She shoots an arrow only to have the man dodge it. She runs at him and swings at him with her bow. It connects with his spear. I can now see that her bow has blades on it, she swings it like a sword. She quickly kicks the man in the groin and he falls to the ground in a heap. She cocks an arrow and points it at his head.

"Dead." She says. We dismiss her after this.

Ice turns to me, mouth wide open. "It seems as if District Nine may become another Career district."

"I believe so, if they training now, next year they most likely will." I say.

Twenty Tributes down, Ten to go.


	19. Private Sessions:Part Three:Scores

**Hey it's Karter! Or Retrak52! Sorry for not updating in so long. Now I'm going to give you a list of excuses for not updating. I've had School, musical auditions and well I've been sick for a week. So yeah ahah. Umm where was I AHA! Yes. If you want to get the latest updates on my writing you can follow me on twitter at Retrak_Omicron so yeah! On with the chapter!**

**~Robbie LeBlanc-Head Gamemaker~**

Twenty down, ten to go. I just want this to be over with. It's not like the tributes will even be good. I glance over at Ice who smiles at me.

"Robbie. Pay attention, the boy from Ten is using knives right now." She whispers to me. I have to hold back a laugh. I turn back to the kid holding knives. The boy Rebel throws a knife at one of the targets. It hits the outer ring of the bullseye. He cringes and reaches for another knife and throws. This time he hits the dead center and smiles to himself. He runs and grabs one knife and an axe. He runs to the tree and jumps at it. He kicks off the tree and throws his knife, it flies and hits the stomach of a dummy. He lands on the ground and rolls. Once he is on his feet he runs at the dummy and chops it's head off.

"You may leave now Rebel." I say. He exits the room with a grin on his face. His district partner enters the room.

Twiff Opal walks towards the knives and picks up a skinny knife with a serrated edge. She then runs to the sword station and picks up a short sword. She then runs to a dummy and jumps on it's back. She takes the knife and stabs it into it's neck and spins it. She then brings the sword around and stabs it into the dummy's stomach. She flips herself over the dummy whilst still holding the sword. When her feet touch the ground she yanks out the sword. She exits the room soon after.

The boy from Eleven enters the room and grabs a bow and arrow. He strings it and launches two arrows at once at the bullseye.

_Thud_

Thud

One of the arrows hits the outer ring and the other hits just off of the center. Jayden strings three arrows this time. He hold the bow and takes a deep breath. He launches his arrows. It seems like the world goes in slow motion as the arrows fly through the air.

_Thud_

Thud

Thud

One in the center and two in the ring around it. Great shots. I smile as Ice tells him his time I up.

Briona Newleaf enters the room and heads over to the knife station and takes two knives. She then grabs a rope and ties the ends onto the hilts of the knives. She holds the middle of the rope and starts to spin the ends with the knives attached to them. As she spins the knives she walks to the dummies and throws her weapon. The rope wraps around the dummies throat. It spins the knives around it's throat until they stab into it's neck. We dismiss her after this.

Geofri Loid of District Twelve enters the room. He grabs a large war hammer that has a huge spike on one end and a wide flat end on one side. He swings the hammer at the first dummy he sees. The spike stabs the dummy's head causing it to burst. He then asks for a sparring partner. A man comes out holding an axe and runs at Geofri. Geofri ducks under the blade, he then slams the flat end against the mans stomach and he crumples to the floor. Geofri swings the spiked bit at the mans head, stopping inches away from his eyes. His time is now up.

Crissi Branwin walks in and picks up a mace. She does a quick swing in an upwards arc before nodding at it in approval. She walks towards the knot tying station and starts to make a trap. She attaches it to a branch on the tree and drags a dummy over to it. She sets the dummy's foot on the circular part of the trap and the fake human flies into the air. The dummy is held in the air by it's leg which gives Crissi open access to it. Crissi screams and swings her mace, crushing the skull of the dummy. Most of the gamemakers are nodding in approval. This is a sign that Crissi's time is up.

The first of the two Capitol boys come in. I can tell right away that it's Lane as he goes to the axe station. He picks out a large battle axe and walks to the targets. He swings his axe and in one motion two of the dummies are split in two. He goes on to try and destroy as many things before his time is up.

Lane's twin brother Trent enters the room and grabs a spear and throws it with all his might at the neck of a dummy. It goes right through and hits the wall on the other side. Next Trent runs and picks up another spear. He sets up a whole row of hurdles and runs at them. He vaults the first five then dives over the last two. As he dives he throws his spear at the dummy in front of him. It skewers where it's heart should be.

Sahara Quill, the older girl from the Capitol, grabs a blow gun from a table. She targets the major arteries on the dummies. She also describes what types of plants she could rub onto the dart.

Last is the twelve year old girl Triella Stone. She walks out in front of us and grabs a sword. She swings it at a dummy, cutting it's chest before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

I turn to Ice. "I guess we have to score them now."

"I guess so too." Ice says.

**~Spark-Former Capitol Citizen~**

I haven't seen Sothe for four days. It seems like forever. I want him to be here with me now instead of at the stupid Capitol. It's not fair. The scoring will be on the TV soon. I hope his tributes do well.

**District Zero**

Turquoise Rozeren-9

Brent Rozeren-9

**District One**

Talise Gold-11

Ronan Meave-9

**District Two**

Seathe Dane-11

Lake Michaels-11

**District Three**

Kimmit Mangline-8

Wylie Freeman-5

**District Four**

Eleanore Storm-8

Jack Steele-8

**District Five**

Oriana Dupree-12

Eli Zuman-4

**District Six**

Olivia Kailz-6

Kieran Hanson-5

**District Seven**

Felicit Tenta-6

Jason Matthews-3

**District Eight**

Lyra Mirren-6

Iris Dragonbeam-8

**District Nine**

Kyla Sprit-7

Zanther Raye-12

**District Ten**

Twiff Opal-8

Rebel Heart-6

**District Eleven**

Briona Newleaf-5

Jayden Crush-4

**District Twelve**

Crisis Branwin-5

Geofri Loid-6

**The Capitol**

Sahara Quill-7

Triella Stone-3

Lane Hallows-6

Trent Hallows-9

There are lots of tributes who will be great this year and some who won't. Let the games begin, let them begin for real.

**So now for the big news. No Interviews. They will come in flashbacks when I get to the final ten or so. So can you guess what chapter is next? THE BLOODBATH! Get ready!**

**Hey if you read my last story Little Deaths, you will remember this!**

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

**1. What Non-Tribute character would you like to see more of? Spark? Robbie? Sothe? Ambrosia? Ice? Or The President?**

**2. Looking at the scores who do you think is most likely going to die on the first day?**

**3. Which District do you think will get the farthest?**

**Only three for today! Good Luck to all your tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	20. Day One:Part One:BloodBath

**~Spark-Former Capitol Citizen~**

It's a maze. The arena is a maze.

When I first laid my eyes on the arena, my breath got caught in my throat. It was unlike any arena I had ever seen before. Imagine a maze that goes for miles, that seems endless. From the view the camera gives us there are very few rivers that go through the maze, Although some corridors are flooded completely.

This year instead of rising from the ground, the tributes have their feet strapped on their platforms and are being lowered into the arena. Each tribute has a different expression on his or her face. Anywhere from excitement to fear, from angst to sadness. What makes each of these tributes different is their skill. The fear they have about each other is noticeable. I have no clue who will win these games, but I know one thing for sure. This will be a bloodbath.

**~Brent Rozeren-District Zero~**

Really? A maze! Why? This is insane, how do they expect us tributes to find each other in this place? All I know is that I need a weapon, a sword. I glance to my left and see that Turquoise is only three people down from me. My view of the arena is gone, now that we have gone below the walls of the maze. I hear my plate lock into position and the restraints holding my feet unhook.

"Let the One Hundred and First Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty Seconds is all I have to decide where to go after I get my weapon and where to meet my allies. I look to my left and see an opening in the wall about teen feet wide. I look over to Turquoise who is staring at me. I jerk my head to the left and she nods in agreement. I turn back to the cornucopia and see Jack and Eleanore side by side on the opposite side, nodding their heads at me.

_Gong_

The gong rings and all hell breaks loose. All thirty of us fly off our plates in different directions. I run with all my might towards the cornucopia. I need a weapon.

The boy from six runs at me with an axe. He swings it at my head, so I makes me duck. I punch him in the stomach, causing him to drop his axe. I grab the axe from the ground and swing it at the boy. He jumps back from me but puts his left hand up to protect him. This bad movement causes him to lose most of the fingers on his hand. The boy screams and runs away from me. Too bad, guess I'll have to kill him later.

I hear a high whistle and feel something fly past my ear. I look to see the boy from eleven holding a bow and arrow. He strings it and points it at me. He let's go of the string and the arrow flies at me. I jump to my left and throw the axe I'm holding. I gasp when I feel something hit my upper left arm. I look at my bicep to see an arrow sticking out of it. I cringe and I rip it out. I look up to find that the boy is gone. Maybe even dead somewhere.

I finally grab the sword I set my eyes on.

"Hey!" I hear a female voice scream. I turn to see the older girl from the Capitol. "I wanted that sword!" I see she has a spear in her hand that is dripping with blood. Did she kill someone?

"So, I got here first. Finders keepers, losers weepers." I chuckle. I swing my sword at her and she jumps back. She thrusts her spear at my chest. I step to the side only to have her bring her spear up to my face, cutting my cheek a little. I smile at her. "Temper temper, that may get yourself killed with an attitude." She grimaces at me. I lightly swing my sword at her which causes her to flinch. Great, she's off guard now. I stab my sword into her belly which causes her to scream and drop her spear. I look her in the eyes to see tears streaming our of them.

"Heh, I actually thought...I thought I could...win." She whispers.

"I guess it's not your fault that you're dying but you have to die for my sister and I to wi-Ahhh!" I scream out loud when I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I back away from the girl to see her smirking as she pulls two small darts out of my stomach.

"They're poisoned, asshole!" She growls. I scream and swing my sword at her head, chopping off the upper half. She falls to the ground, not even realizing what happened to her.

I grip my sword and run towards the opening where I was supposed to meet my alliance. I run down the corridor to see Jack and Eleanore supporting Turquoise between them.

"What happened?" I yell. Jacks eyes widen at the level of my voice.

"Sahara stabbed her in the stomach with her spear. She bareley made it over here." Jack explains. I growl.

"Turquoise! Turquoise are you okay?" I say. Her eyes flutter a bit.

"Ahh, that stupid bitch Sahara got me." She whispers.

"She got me too." I say as I pull open my black jacket to reveal my bloodstained white shirt. "But I got her back."

"You killed her?" Eleanore says. I nod. "Good, she needed to be out of these games. She was annoying in the few seconds we were in an alliance with her." Turquoise gives me a little smile.

"Come on, let's go." Jack says as he picks up the bag he has and grips his knives. Eleanore throws a bag at me. I catch it and throw it on my back. Eleanore holds two tridents, one in her left the other in her right. One must be for my sister. Jack and I support Turquoise between us as we set off down the hallway. The pain in my stomach growing more and more with every step. The poison must be doing its work. I just hope I can stay alive long enough to get my little sister home.

**~Igris Dragonbeam-District Eight~**

"Lyra! Lyra are you okay?" I say with fear in my voice as I run towards my friend. Lyra is lying facedown on the dirt, a small puddle of blood near her head.

I roll her over onto her back to see blood caking her face. I gasp when I see a gash on her forehead. Her knife is bloodied as well, maybe she got him.

"Fel!" I scream when I see her run by me. She stops and moans when she sees Lyra.

"She's not dead. She can't be. Iris, is she alive?" She asks me.

"Yes she is. She's hurt, someone got her." I say. I turn to see a boy running away from our area, holding his side. "Watch her Fel." I pick up the cleaver I got at the Cornucopia and run after the boy.

"You!" I scream at him.

He turns to me with a sadistic grin on his face. It's the boy who got the three, Jason Mathews. "Got your friend didn't I? Ha! She deserves to die! You all do! Who's to say I get a bad score and you don't? I deserve to win!" He pulls out a medium sized dagger and lunges at me. His knife skims my left shoulder, drawing blood. I snarl and charge him. I swing my cleaver and it connects with his left hip.

"Ahh! God!" Jason screams. He kicks out with his left leg and hits me in the groin. I double over in pain. This gives him time to jump on me and wrap his hands around my throat.

"Hahaha! Now I've got you! A kid with a score of three! No skills! winning against a kid with a score of eight! And look he's bigger than me. Older, stronger, and I have the upper hand! How do you want to die Igris, lack of air? A knife to the eye? Your cleaver at your throat? How about I rip your insides out? Would that be nice?" He giggles. I pull my hands out from underneath his knees and bring them up to his face. My thumbs find his eyes and I press down with all my might.

"Ahhh!" He screams. I can feel the blood falling down his face. His hands let go of my throat and I gasp for air. I push him off me and grab my cleaver. Jason stands up from the ground screaming.

"I'm blind, you blinded me. Where are you! I'm going to kill you! You will pay for this! You will pa-" I silence him by throwing my cleaver at his back. He falls to the ground, grunts once and goes silent. I rip my cleaver out of his back and walk back to my friends.

"Igris, she's awake." Fel tells me when I get back. Lyra is sitting against the wall of the maze drinking a little bit of water she found in a bag.

"How are you feeling Lyra?" I ask.

"I'm okay, but that kid got me good. He snuck up on me." She explains. I nod and take a look at our weapons and supplies. One sword, a cleaver, an axe and two bags.

"We need to leave." Fel says. I shake my head.

"No, we're with the careers now. At least for the first eight days I made a deal with them." Lyra and Fel look at me in awe then nod. Good. They understand.

**Capitol** **Questions of the Day**

**1: Will a maze force the tributes to play differently than if they were above ground in open space and forests?**

**2: Which fight did you like better? Brent and Sahara? Or Igris and Jason? Why?**

**3: What do you think caused Jason to go kind of crazy?**

**4: If you were a tribute what would you do? Go to the cornucopia and risk dying or go off into the maze where there could be little to no resources?**


	21. Day One:Part Two:BloodBath

_**A/N**_** Hey it's Karter! Or Retrak52 it depends on how you want to see it. So here is the next part of the Bloodbath don't worry this will NOT be the last bloodbath chapter. Also if you want to get the latest updates on my writing follow me on Twitter at retrak_omicron. Good Luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**~Kieran Hanson-District Six~**

No, why. No. My hand. My hand. I lean against one of the walls of the maze. I look at my hand to see that my index and middle finger are missing and my ring finger and pinky are now little nubs on my hand. Tears steam down my face.

"Why?" I whisper to myself. I look up to see Wylie running over to me, holding a knife and a small bag. He leans against the wall beside me on my left.

"Kieran, did you go to get a weapon? Cuz I did and it's ha...Kieran, what happened to your hand? Oh my god!" Wylie drops to his knees and rips open his bag. He pulls out a spool of thread and grimaces. "I'm going to sew the wounds shut okay?" I nod as he threads the needle and brings it to my hand. He stops momentarily before handing me his knife. "Put the handle in your mouth. Don't scream."

I do as I'm told. The needle goes into the flesh around the wound and I scream. Into my skin, out of my skin. Over and over. By the time he's finished my hand is on fire and I have tears rolling freely down my face.

I wipe them away as fast as I can when I see Olivia running over to us with a few knives.

"I can't find Kim! She's wasn't at the cornucopia." Olivia says. Her eyes flick to my mangled hand and sighs. "Kieran what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, but we have to find Kimmit first." I say. I take a knife in my right hand and run off towards the cornucopia with Wylie and Olivia on my tail. "Kimmit!" I yell.

The boy from Five runs out in front of me holding a knife. I take my knife and swipe it across his chest. Then I push him to the ground. The three of us run to the opposite side of the cornucopia to find Kim locked in a sword battle with the boy from One.

Kimmit ducks under one of his blows and lashes out with her sword. It draws blood on her opponent's knee. He snarls and thrusts with his sword and stabs Kim in the shoulder. Wylie yells and runs out at him, Olivia and I run out a few seconds after. The boy yells in horror and runs from us.

"Come on Kim, let's get into the maze!" Wylie screams. As we run to the closest exit we pick up our bags. I grab a small satchel with a red cross on it and a medium sized bag that goes over both shoulders. Olivia picked up another small bag and threw it on her shoulders. We enter the maze in such a rush that I don't even pay attention to the turns we make.

**~Lane Hallows-Capitol Tribute~  
><strong>  
>Run.<p>

That's the first thing that's what comes to my mind when the gong rings. I need a weapon. Its a choice between life and death.

Life: run and get a weapon.

Death: run into one of the corridors to where I could get killed by a mutt or by a tribute later on.

I choose life.

I make my way towards the cornucopia as fast as I can. My pace weakens when I spot a body on the ground.

"No." I whimper. I run towards the body of my ally. "Sahara?" I wipe away a tear that wells in my eye and jump to my feet. I can't be caught up by her death. She's a friend, a friend that's dead.

I make my way into the horn and find a battle axe shoved underneath a box. I grip the handle and pull with all my might.

"Come on!" I groan. I look up to wipe the sweat from my brow only to see a figure in the reflection of the cornucopia. It raises something in it's hands. I roll to my left just avoiding being impaled by a spear. I look up to see my twin brother Trent standing in front of me.

"Fancy seeing you here Lane!" Trent says. I smile at my brother, but I don't get one in return.

"What's wrong Trent?" I ask. He continues to stare at me. "Trent I asked you a question! What's wrong?"

"Shes dead." He whispers.

"Who? Sahara? I know that."

"No!" He snarls. "Not her! Mom! She's dead."

"I know that! She died three years ago! Why are you bringing this up?" I ask. His lips raise into a smile and before I can even move his spear is in my shoulder.

"Because I killed her! I got my first taste of blood all those years ago and have been waiting for the right moment to kill again. Then the games come around and why would I miss this opportunity?" I don't even have time to scream before his spear enters my eye socket and I fade from the world forever, but I did have time to think of a name.

Vorth.  
><strong><br>~Oriana Dupree-District Five~**

One arrow is all it takes to kill a tribute.

One arrow to end a life.

The heart, the jugular and the eye. My main targets.

I yank the bow and arrows out of a crate I find sitting on the outskirts of the cornucopia. I guess in the heat of the moment I forgot our team's plan. I see Rebel has his hatchet and Twiff has her knives.

"Rebel, look out!" I scream when I see a figure emerge from inside the cornucopia. I string an arrow and release it before Rebel moves. The boy moves right before the arrow would have hit his heart. It stabs his upper arm and gives Rebel enough time to run away.

"Come on! Let's go!" Twiff screams as she runs past me. I turn and follow her. We run into the closest corridor and wait for Rebel. When he gets to us we sprint down the hall.

First left turn.

Next right.

I notice a small hole in one of the walls, when I look around there's one about every ten feet. What are they? I can't worry about them now, I have to keep running.

A left.

Then another left.

After ten minutes I have no clue where I am.

This maze could be my savior, or my assailant. I only wish it could be the first one.

**Capitol Questions of the day!**

**1: Do you think the tributes should try and pay attention to where they are going in the maze or should they not care?**

**2: With the loss of most of the fingers on Kieran's left hand, do you think it will affect him in the games later on?**

**3: Why would Lane's last thought be the name of one of the most ruthless players in the history of the games?**

**4: In the next chapter who do you think will die? And who do you think will kill them?**

**_A/N_ You can find a new poll on my wall, there you can vote on which Non Tribute character I will write a POV for next!**


	22. Day One:Part Three:BloodBath

**A/N-Retrak-Ughh so I'm depressed. AHAHAHHA No laughing matter. I may also have a split personality or maybe I'm just Bipolar (No I am not Charlie Sheen). So the chapters after this will be depressing. WHY? Cuz, I dunno, I feel like it ahahahahha well okay now read my little DUCKIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Talise Gold-District One~<br>**  
>"Hi-ya!" I scream as I swing my sword at the boy from Twelve. He blocks my blow with the hammer in his hands. I swing my sword a second time at the boy. He grunts when he blocks my blow for a second time. "Leave now! I will let you live if you do, I'm looking for the boy from Five! Where is he?" I say to the boy. I lower my sword to my side and stare. "Where is he?"<p>

"The other side of the cornucopia, trying to get away from the fight." He tells me. "He is trying to make his way to the eastern exit. Go now or you won't find him."

"Thank you. Now run before someone else finds you." I say. He nods and takes off running. I hold my sword in both hands and run towards the eastern exit as fast as I can. Along the way I hurdle over the corpse once known as Sahara, that's when I hear the laughing. I look into the cornucopia to see Trent sitting with his brother.

"Ha ha ha! Lane, do you remember when great grandmother would tell us stories like that to us and how we would laugh! Too bad you're dead now Lane, I just hope you understand why I had to kill you." Trent chuckles. "Of course Lane! I wouldn't even fake it." I shake my head in disgust. He'a gone insane. He killed his brother.

I continue to make my way to the eastern exit and find the boy I am hunting, sitting on a metal plate, weeping. I spit on the ground in spite before walking to the boy and kicking him in the back. He falls forwards onto the ground and moans.

"Get up!" I scream. He stands up and wipes his face. I thrust a sword into his hands. "Fight me! I won't kill a kid who doesn't have a weapon." He yells and runs at me. I trip him and slash my sword across his back. "Get up! Fight better!" He stands up and growls. He swings his sword and I bring mine up to block his. I plant my foot in his gut and he falls. I then thrust my sword into his stomach and he screams.

"Wh..why?" He cries. "Why m..m..me?" I grimace.

"It was just unlucky for it to be your time in these games. Anyone from District Five this year will be killed by me. Like your district partner, she will die by my hand." I pull my sword out of his belly and slice it at his head. It flies to the left and hits the ground. "That's for Anila."

I turn back to see the battle forming behind me. This place is madness, it's evil. This place will be my tomb if I don't succeed and win. If I win I will be famous and rich, but if I die I'll be with my little sister. I don't know which is better, but in the end it won't be me who makes the decision. It will be my fellow competitors.

**~Geofri Loid-District Twelve~**

She let me go. She let me live. That Career. That girl. I don't even know her name and she let me live. I know how easily she could have killed me. With that eleven of hers she could kill anyone.

"Crissi!" I hiss as I run around the cornucopia. I find her standing with the girl from Eleven and they seem to be bickering over something. "Crissi come on! We gotta go! If  
>you're gonna kill her get it over with!" I yell.<p>

"I'm not gonna kill her!" Crissi says.

"Then what are you doing!" I yell back.

"She took the bag I was going to get." Crissi complains. I sigh and turn around. How can Crissi be so stupid? This is the freaking Hunger Games, she can't complain about a girl taking a bag.

I'm so angry with her! I spin myself around as fast as I can and punch the girl Crissi was fighting with in the jaw. The girl falls over and hits her head on the ground, I notice she dropped the bag in the process. I pick it up and push it into her hands. She is shocked at what I've just done and so am I, but I believe I will do much worse things in the future.

I grab Crissi by the arm and drag her off towards the northern exit. We need to get out of this bloodbath or one of us may be the next body on the ground.

**~Zanther Raye~**

Where is it?

Where is the weapon?

The sickle. It has to be here somewhere. I dig under a box with Kyla watching my back.

"Did you find what you're looking for Zanther?" She asks me.

"Not yet, but it has to be here somewhere." I say. I rip open a bag beside me and dump out the contents. "Aha!" I yell when I find it inside a pack of dried meat. Whose stupid idea was it to put a sickle in a pack of dried meat?

"Zanther, duck!" I hear Kyla scream. I lower my head just in time to feel an arrow fly over my head. I look up to see the boy from District Eleven holding a bow and arrow. I also notice the belt of daggers on his waist.

I stand up and turn around, holding my sickle and bag of meat.

"What was that for?" I ask politely. Maybe I can just get him to leave, if I'm nice enough.

"You got a 12, right?" He asks. Maybe he wants to make an alliance? No, he wouldn't have shot at me if he did. Unless he decided since he missed, he can try to make a teammate instead of a kill?

"Yeah, I did. Why?" I notice a quick grimace before he speaks, and I know what he's going to do.

"It's nothing personal, but I have to kill the best players. Good bye." As he says the last two words, he raises his bow for another shot, but I was prepared. I dive out of the way after he fires, and throw the bag of meat at him. It hits hard, and he stumbles backward, giving Kyla enough time to get behind cover and scramble to find a weapon.

The boy throws the meat away, and prepares for another shot. I won't be able to dodge again, he won't be fooled twice.

"So Zanther, what did you bribe the judges with? I can't tell why they would have given you that score otherwise." He chuckles. With a quick snap of my wrist, my sickle enters his eye, spins, and comes out his mouth. He drops to the ground, and the loaded arrow shoots harmlessly into the cornucopia.

"That's why." I say, as I rip my sickle straight out, leaving the corpse's face with a fissure going from his now empty eye socket to his mouth.

"I'll take the bow and arrows, you take the knife belt. Also, let's bring the meat. It'll be our good luck charm." Kyla jokes, as she emerges from behind the cornucopia.

"And hurry up, we have to find our alliance."  
><strong><br>~Robbie LeBlanc-Head Gamemaker~**

Most of the tributes have left the cornucopia. District One, Two, Nine, Eight, The remaining two from the capitol and the girl from District Seven.

Districts Three and Six have taken off down the eastern corridor where they will find that things won't be as easy as they expected. Districts Zero and Four have gone down the southern corridor towards one of the biggest mutts in the history of the games, they are also unaware of the young District Eleven girl hot on their trail. The girl from Five and the pair from District Ten are on their way down the south corridor towards the area flooded by water.

"Robbie. Are you okay?" I turn to see Ice walking into the room holding a glass of wine.

"Ha, why wouldn't I be fine? I get to design the arena that kills kids. I'm bursting with joy!" I mutter sarcastically. She frowns at me and sits down next to me.

"Don't be sarcastic Robbie. I'm seriously worried about you." She whispers. I look her in the eyes and sigh.

"Ice, I don't know what to do. I love the games as much as anybody else in the Capitol but there's guilt in what I'm doing. I feel sick, I don't know how I'll live like this. No one gets me. No one likes me! Blossom was only with me for my fame. She didn-"

"What do you mean Blossom was?" Ice interrupts.

"Heh, guess I forgot to tell you that I broke up with her last night. She's furious. I don't care though, I like someone else now. She has long blonde hair, striking blue eyes." Ice smiles and moves so her lips so they are just a couple inches away from mine. I smile and my lips meet hers. As of now, she's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Toll<strong>

**Canon One: Sahara Quill-Capitol**

**Canon Two: Jason Matthews-District Seven**

**Canon Three: Lane Hallows-Capitol**

**Canon Four: Eli Zuman-District Five**

**Canon Five: Jayden Crush-District Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol Questions of the Day!<strong>

**1: Do you think Robbie's guilt will lead him to be easier on the Tributes in the games this year and not activate as many traps?**

**2: Do you think Geofri overreacted by punching Briona, the girl from Eleven in the face or underracted?**

**3: Do you think Talise should be seeking out revenge on the Tributes from District Five because their mentor killed her little sister or is it stupid?**

**4: Did you think Zanther will turn out like his brother or do you think there is good inside him?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Omicron - Hey guys! Retrak and I have been talking, and we decided that we'll let you guys get to know us behind the scenes, so with Retrak you have the twitter account Retrak_Omicron, and if you want to contact me you can just send an email to !**

**Cliché signature sentence**


	23. Day One:Night

**A/N Oh hey! Karter here! Here's the next chapter! Also Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians. AND NO WE DON'T LIVE IN IGLOO'S. **

**Day One:Night**

**Faces in the Sky**

**~President Zaneeta Lavincia~**

Five.

Only five dead in the bloodbath?

I guess that's a good thing. If the games ended too quickly I could have had an uprising on my hands. I turn to my desk and tap on it twice. A hologram of the Arena appears on my desk. It shows me where each Tribute is. D0-B, represents Brent Rozeren, and D0-G Turquoise Rozeren and so on and so forth. Eleven tributes sit at the edge of the Cornucopia. I can see their Numbers. Districts One, Two, Eight, Nine, the remaining girl from Seven and the two remaining Capitol kids. The others are scattered throughout the arena.  
><em><br>Ring Ring Ring_

I pick up the cell phone from my desk.

"Lavincia speaking." I say.

"Madam President it's Robbie, do you wish for me to release it? Or should I wait until tomorrow? It's your call, you're the one who designed it." The head gamemaker says. I lean back in my chair, pursing my red lips.

"It seems to be growing reckless in it's cave. It hasn't eaten in days Robbie, it wants a snack. I want to see it snack." I whisper with a smile.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He laughs. "Release Mutation number Two Hundred and Sixty Three!" I hear him yell to someone. I click the Television on only to hear a roar echo throughout the arena. Shots of the tributes searching frantically with their eyes and heads are shown. "Say hello to your baby Lavincia."

**~Triella Stone-Capitol~**

My sword is in my hand the instant I hear the roar. It's deafening, it could have come from anywhere. Three Tents are set up around the cornucopia. One for Talise, Seathe, Kyla and I, another for Ronan, Lake, Zanther and Trent. The last one for the pair from Eight and the girl from Seven, the three our male alliance members made an alliance with. Lake, Zanther and Felicit, the three who I am on watch with, have their weapons at the ready.

"Where did the sound come from?" Felicit asks.

"It could have come from anywhere." Zanther answers in a hushed tone. Our seven allies come out of their tents with weapons in their hands. Kyla runs towards me with her bow at the ready.

"Where is it?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't see it. It could be anywhere. This arena is huge. For that sound the creature made, it must be gigantic." Kyla nods and moves over to speak to Zanther.

"We needed to get up anyways. It's nearly midnight and we should hunt." Trent states. Seathe laughs and starts towards him. She reaches Trent, her nose a mere inch away from his.

"You're insane. That thing could be very close, if you want to go out there and be killed by a monster then that's your choice. You're not bringing me or Lake on your little adventure." Seathe snarls. Lake grabs her shoulders and pulls her back from Trent.

"I can speak for myself, Seathe, but I have to agree with Trent." Lake mutters. Seathe's jaw drops in shock. "We should hunt. But we can't bring all of us. So since you, Seathe, don't want to hunt, you can stay here." I roll my eyes and sheath my sword. I walk to my tent and grab one of the bags that we made just in case we go hunting. When I emerge from my tent all ten of my allies are bickering and yelling.

"Everyone shut up!" I scream. All ten pairs of eyes find me. "I'm going hunting, if you want to come meet me at the eastern corridor in ten minutes." As I turn to leave I feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. In a matter of seconds I hear two pairs of feet coming after me. I look behind me to see Kyla and Zanther from District Nine holding their own bags and weapons. We stop at the entrance of the corridor to wait and see if any of the others are going to come with us. I can see three people marching across the field, followed closely behind by another. Ronan, Lake and Trent are armed to the teeth with weapons and have huge bags on their backs. The person who was trailing behind finds us. I see it's the girl from Seven, I think Felicit is her name. "What made you want to come along?" I say as I look over the girl holding an axe. She smiles and pushes her hair out of her face.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun, plus you seem to be lacking an axe. They work on people as well as they do on trees." She smiles, then points her axe at the corridor. "The other four aren't coming, they are pissed though." She pushes past us and starts down the corridor closely followed by Trent and Ronan. I get behind them with Zanther and Kyla at my sides and Lake right behind us. Seven of us enter this maze, and I bet most of us won't make it back to see the other four.

**~Crissi Branwin-District Twelve~  
><strong>  
>I slump down in a little nook in the wall. Geofri and I have been running all day. I just need to rest.<p>

"Crissi, we have to keep moving! That thing could be near us." Geofri complains. I groan and stand up. He grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway. Geofri hammers the wall with his war hammer every few meters to keep track of where we are going.

"Geofri let's stop, please! We are the only ones who went this way!" I moan. He stops walking and looks back and forth down the corridor. Something's wrong.

_Whump_

"Crissi, get your mace in your hands and begin to run the way we came." Geofri whispers after the sound echoes down our hall.

_Whump_

"What is it?" I ask. "Geofri, do you know what it is?" He shakes his head no in response. His eyes are wide with fear, does he think we will survive this? Most likely not. Do I hope so, yes, but do I think so? No. I hold my mace with both my hands to steady my shaking body.  
><em><br>Whump._

Whump.

Whump.

I can make out an outline at the far end of the corridor. My heart starts to pound like never before. I see it raise its head back and let out a giant roar. Geofri grabs my arm and we sprint back the way we came.  
><em><br>Whump._

Whump.

Whump.

The creature is hot on our tail. As we turn down the left corridor at the end of the hall we are in I get a glimpse of the creature. It's eyes red with anger, white goo foaming at its mouth. Legs and head like a bull, the torso of a man. The creature of the Labyrinth, the forsaken Minotaur. I let out a scream when it roars for the third time this night. As we run I see three halls to our right, one with water in it and two with trees. We need a place to hide. I tug Geofri into one of the halls with trees, we hurdle over fallen logs and dodge branches. All along we hear the snapping of trees growing farther and farther away behind us. Once out of the hallway that was converted into a mini forest we find ourselves in a normal hall like before. The sound of the Minotaur's steps are gone. We are alone, hidden, lost.  
><strong><br>~Eleanore Storm-District Four~  
><strong>  
>The night sky is beautiful; even if we are in the games I still love it. My allies are only partially asleep. I can't blame them, with the beast out there making all that noise who could sleep? Turquoise is lying on top of a sleeping bag, gripping a trident in her hands. Her brother Brent has his back against the wall and is trying not to wince at every move he makes. Jack is curled into a ball beside me. I look down the hall to see the girl from Eleven peeking around the corner for the eighth time tonight. She doesn't think we have noticed her presence, but to her bad luck we have. I tap Jack on the shoulder. He awakens in fright, knives poised to attack.<p>

"Calm down Jack. It's your turn for watch." I whisper. He frowns at me then moves so I can take his place on his sleeping bag.

"What are we going to do about District Eleven? She's been following us all day." Jack whispers. I frown and stand up.

"Brent, watch the camp please." I whisper. He nods.

"It's not like I'll be able to defend it if that thing comes here. Where are you going?" He asks.

"I think Jack and I are going to pay our little friend a visit." I purr. I grab my trident and Jack puts two daggers in his belt. "We are going to loop around and meet get behind her so she doesn't notice us coming." I whisper in Jacks ear. I start in a steady run away from the girl and our camp with Jack close behind.

"If I remember correctly it should be right, then a left then the next three rights." Jack mutters.

We run down the halls, trying to find the girl. We only have to back track once when we miss our corridor, but soon enough we see the girl crouching on the ground with knives in her hands. I look at Jack and he raises an eyebrow. I then look at the girl and nod. He takes one of his daggers out of his belt and throws it at the girl. We hear a little squeak come from her then her body slumps to the ground. She lays still for some time, but where's the cannon?

"She's not dead Jack, we should finish her off." I whisper. We sneak over to her body to see Jacks knife pierced into the wall. "Shit Jack run!" I yell. Jack runs back the way we came while I stand beside the girl who is leaping at me. The girl is off the ground and on my body. She stabs her knife into my shoulder before I can throw her off. She hits the wall with a thud. She stands up and throws her knife at me. I dodge it and catch the handle of the blade. Her smile fades when I throw it at her. She dodges it and sprints off down the hall. I moan at the pain in my shoulder and turn the corner to make it back to my camp. Jack makes it back from the other side at the same time I do.

"She got away." I moan. Jack sighs and sits back down. Guess we have to move on then.

**~Ambrosia Barrington-District Five - Winner of the 100th Hunger Games~**

The anthem plays around the maze. The five faces shine in the sky.

Eli Zuman-District Five

Jason Matthews-District Seven

Jayden Crush-District Eleven

Sahara Quill-Capitol

Lane Hallows-Capitol

I frown at the sight of the boy from my District, the one who I was supposed to mentor, the one who is now dead. I can't help but feel that it's my fault he is dead. The moment I saw Eli I knew he would die, I didn't want him to but I knew he would. I can't say the same for the other four, I didn't know them. Jason and Jayden I thought would die due to their low scores but I was proven wrong when Triella survived the first day, and she only got a three. The two Capitol kids is what I was least expecting. I thought they would have at least passed the first week. But when Trent killed his twin brother, all of us Victors were shocked. These games are going to be hard. They will die, be hurt, have their wits tested and get lost. There will be deaths, lost deaths.

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**1: Do you think Ronan, Lake, Felicit, Zanther, Kyla, Trent or Triella will ever return to their allies at the cornucopia?**

**2: How will the Minotaur make things harder for the tributes?**

**3: Do you think the Briona the girl from Eleven will last much longer in the games if she takes risks like following careers?**

**4: Who do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**5: Who do you want to see die?**

**6: Who do you want to see win as of now?**

**REMEMBER FOLLOW US ON TWITTER at retrak_omicron**


	24. Day Two

**A/N Okay I need help! So I'm just going to warn you that this chapter is just about the careers. I didn't want to do this but I had a feeling this would be more interesting then my other idea. Plus careers are kind of awesome. Next chapter I promise to have some of the other District kids. But for now ENJOY!**

**Omicron - So due to some apparent rules of the website, my email can't be entered without spaces. So for those of you who want to get to know me outside of our writing, just take out the spaces in the email address: tbriggs2250 gmail . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Careers<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Talise Gold-District One~<strong>

My eyes open in the early hours of the morning. I step outside and notice that the sun is just rising over the walls of the arena. I notice that our hunting party hasn't returned yet, hopefully they will come back in the next few hours. At least they didn't close us in underground. I reach inside the tent and grab one of the bags. When I open it I see a box of pre-toasted toast. I grab a piece and shove it into my mouth.

"Looks tasty." Someone says to my right. I turn my head to see Lyra from District Eight moving out of her tent. I nod and toss her the box, I should at least try and make friends with them since they may have to be our allies just incase our other 'friends' don't return. She smiles gratefully and grabs her own piece. "All we need is butter." I say with a giggle. She laughs in return.

"And some of that orange juice they had in the Capitol, I wish I had more before I got into the arena." She says. I'm taken aback a little; she never had orange juice in District Eight before. Things must be very different in other Districts. I smile at her.

"Why don't you give some to Igris?" I suggest. She nods and returns to her tent. I go back into my tent and open a random box. Inside are crackers with cheese melted on them, Seathe will love these. Right before I leave my tent I remember my sword. I grab it and loop the strap around my waist. I make my way towards our designated watching place, where I see Seathe sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"I don't want to kill them Terri, I need them to get me further in the games. What? No that's insane. I wouldn't be talking to you i-" She pauses and cocks her head to the right. "Someone is close? Shh, I'll talk later." She whispers. I walk towards her slowly and sit down next to her. She looks up from the ground and smiles at me. "Did you bring me breakfast?" She asks. I smile and pass her the crackers. She rips open the box and stuffs three crackers into her mouth. She moans softly and leans back on her elbows. We sit next to each other for a while longer. Seathe stands up she moves towards our tent, dragging her whip behind her as goes.

I look up at the sun for a moment before tearing my eyes away from the intense light. She was talking to her brother, her dead brother Terri. So what Lake said was true, she was crazy. No, not was, she IS crazy. At least she doesn't want to kill us yet. I hear someone walking towards me, I grip my sword's hilt in my hand.

"Easy." I hear Igris rasp. He sits down next to me on the ground massaging his purple neck. He has a tin can in his hands which he opens to reveal some yellow goo. He catches me eyeing it up which makes him smirk. "For the neck, it will take away the pain and the bruising." He slathers some on his neck and sighs. He looks at the skin on my wrist which has a tinge of green. I twisted it when I decapitated the boy from Five. He takes my hand in his a rubs some goo in my bruise. He looks up at me and smiles, his golden brown eyes burning into my own violet ones. They cause be to smile back at him.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Shouldn't our allies be back soon?" Igris asks. I look at him and nod, but really they should have been back hours ago. They could be lost, they might be deep in the arena, or they could be hot on the trail of another tribute. In this arena we will never know.

**~Felicit Tenta-District Seven~**

"We're lost Trent!" Ronan yells as he pushes Trent up against the closest wall. Trent grimaces and spits in Ronan's face causing, him to flinch. This gives Trent a moment to react. He pulls his spear out of its harness on his back and points the tip at Ronans heart. I see the muscles in his arms pulse as he goes for the kill. I scream and throw a hatchet at the spear, splitting it in two.

"Stop!" I scream. Trent scowls at me and pulls a dagger out of his belt. I raise my other hatchet. "If you move you get this axe in your head." My statement causes Trent to snicker.

"And then what? Have the only person who kind of knows the way back to camp die? Good choice, sweet cheeks." I frown at him and move over to Lake.

"What are we going to do? We're lost, we haven't slept since we got in the arena and our water is almost all gone. I think we're screwed." I whisper. He looks me over with a look of frustration on his face, and then turns to the group.

"We need to move! We are low on supplies and we need some sleep. We need to get back to camp soon or that thing may find us." Lake announces. Everyone but Trent nods in agreement.

We have rounded our third corner when I realize that I forgot the hatchet I threw at Trents spear. I stop in the middle of our group, causing Triella to bump into me.

"Watch it!" She snarls. I scowl at her.

"I need to go back." I say. Lake looks at me funny. "I forgot that hatchet, do you want a tribute to find it and sneak up on us?" I ask. He nods and tells Triella, Zanther, and Kyla to go with me.

As we are about to round the corner leading to the hatchet I hear a snicker. I stop and raise my hand to warn the others. I peek around the corner to see the Tributes from District's Three and Six. One of the boys is holding the hatchet and is saying something to the girl Six. I look back at Kyla who has loaded her bow and arrows. She raises an eyebrow at me. I grab her by the shoulder and pull her over to me.

"See the tall girl? Aim for her, try and take her out. When the arrow is shot we will run in and deal with the others." She nods in agreement. While I tell the others she starts to aim. I look back at her. "Ready?" I ask. Kyla nods.

"Ready." And with that she fires her arrow. We hear a scream from the other corridor and we run. We enter the corridor weapons raised. The girl from Six is holding her shoulder where Kyla must have shot. "No, I missed!" Kyla yells as she pulls a dagger out of her belt. I look at the battle unfolding around me. Triella has her sword out and is attacking the boy with the Axe. Kyla is lashing at the boy with missing fingers and Zanther has taken on the girl with the arrow sticking out of her shoulder, leaving the girl with the sword skills for me.

The girl rushes at me with her sword pointed at my chest. When she is close enough she swings at my neck. I duck and swing my axe at her rib cage, the girl jumps to the left barely avoiding my blow. I cringe when I feel something slash across my back, it's soon wet with my blood. Tears burn my eyes as I swing my axe. Her blade gets caught in the hook of my axe. I kick her in the stomach and she lets go of her sword and falls to the ground. I raise my axe above my head, getting ready to cause her death, when I feel the blood hit my face. My head whips to the right to catch the end of Triella's deadly move. The boy from Three in on his knees with blood pouring down his chest. Triella has the tip of her sword placed on the top of his head. Tears streak his dirty face, Triella roars as she shoves the sword though his skull.

_Boom_

The fighting stops.

"Wylie!" The girl on the ground screams. I only have enough time to look at her for a second before the arena around us suddenly explodes and I am pushed into darkness.

**~Lake Micheals-District Two~**

"Holy Shit!" Ronan yells when he sees the cloud of flames erupt into the sky where our allies went. The ground trembles around us. The walls of the arena seem to be getting higher.

"Guys look." I say as I point at the walls. Trent and Ronan gasp. The walls are much higher than before. We seem to be getting lowered into the ground, the deeper and deeper we go the farther away from the sky we are.

_Screeeeeech_

I cover my ears at the horrible sound, as the sound echoes through the arena. I look up at the sky only to have it disappear and we are submerged into darkness. The sound stops and soft glowing lights appear on the walls.

"Oh my god. The gamemakers have enclosed us in this maze. How will we know who died?" I ask. The three of us look around for a while before Trent points at a shiny thing on the wall.

"A television, that's how we'll know. I bet there is one in every hall way." Trent says. I grip my swords in my hands and sigh.

"We have to assume they're dead. We won't know until tonight." I say softly.

"Ha! You got to be kidding me Lake! Our friends are over there! What if they are alive? They could be injured!" Ronan yells at me. I frown at him.

"I know Ronan! Do you want to take the chance that we may be caught in an explosion like the one we just saw? No! We have to get back to camp! Come on!" I yell as I set off down the halls.

After hours of walking, we arrive at the Cornucopia exhausted from no sleep. Lyra from Eight yells at our arrival. Igris, Talise and Seathe come running from the tents and are shocked to see just the three of us.

"Are they dead? We only heard one Cannon." Talise says to Ronan.

"We don't know. There was an explosion. They could be alive, but I just don't know Talise." He whispers.

Seathe walks over to me and I open my arms for her, she falls into my arms and I hug her.

"Do you think they are dead?" She asks. I can only nod, I let them go back, I maybe have let them die. I guess we won't know until tonight.

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**1: Do you think Seathe is insane? If so, do you think she will be insane enough to attack her allies?**

**2: Do you think Felicit, Triella, Kyla and Zanther are dead? What about Olivia and Kieran from Six and Kimmit from Three?**

**3: Which Non-Tribute character would you like to see next?**

**4: Which Tribute do you want to see next?**

**A/N Below will be a list of the living and the dead, it will be at the end of each chapter from now on.**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Alive

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-?, Wylie Freeman-Dead

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, Eli Zuman-Dead

D6-Olivia Kailz-?, Kieran Hanson-?

D7-Felicit Tenta-?, Jason Matthews-Dead

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-?, Zanther Raye-?

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

D11-Briona Newleaf-Alive, Jayden Crush-Dead

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-?, Trent Hallows-Alive,  
>Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead<p> 


	25. Day Two:Night

**A/N-Retrak52**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had a ton of Musical Practices ughhhh it's hard to keep track of everything! But I will not abandon this! It's to fun! MUHAHAHAHHA**

**~Zanther Raye-District Nine~**

When my eyes finally open from the darkness I was sent into I see the arena around me has changed immensely. Smoke still hangs in the air around me from the small fires that burn on the ground. One of the walls has partially crumbled down, chunks of the wall are scattered around the bodies that lay on the ground. I have no idea who is alive or who is dead. My ears still ring from the explosion that happened some time ago; I move my hands up to cover my ears in hope that it'll stop the ringing.

Why can't I feel my ears? My heart starts to pound hard. Am I somehow missing my hands and I haven't even realized it yet? I hold my arms out in front on my face, my hands are still there. What is going on? I grip my left wrist in my right hand and notice that something is wrong right away. I can't feel anything, but at the same time I know its there. It's this weird feeling as if I am feeling it but at the same time I'm not.

"No." I whisper. I reach up to touch my face, nothing. My breath gets caught in my throat as tears start to well up in my eyes. "No, please no." I can't even feel my tears falling down my face. How did this happen? Why did it happen to me? A faint sound of coughing catches my attention and makes me remember where I am, the arena. I turn my head to the right to just barely make out the girl I was fighting on her knees hacking out some bile. I watch myself pull the sickle out of its sheath with my left hand so I know I actually have it in my hand. I approach the girl holding the sickle so that its curve is pointed to me. I stop beside her, holding my weapon ready to strike. Her eyes flick towards me and a small cry escapes her lips. She closes her eyes and starts muttering words to herself. Is she really praying? I lower my weapon and her eyes slowly open.

"Leave." I grumble. She looks up at me with gratitude in her eyes before scurrying towards her District partner who she then wakes up.

"Olivia?" The boy moans. She grabs him by his coat and pulls him up from the ground.

"I said leave!" I yell. She casts me a look of pain in her eyes as she looks around for her other ally then at the hall behind her. I see a tear streak down her face as she turns from me and runs down the hall, not knowing if she left her ally behind.

I turn back towards where my allies are, Triella is laying face first on the ground knocked out cold, Kyla is slumped against the wall with a gash down her right shoulder. Kimmit from District Three is no where to be seen.

"Zanther." I hear a girl cry. I turn around to see Felicit standing behind me. Her hands are at her left eye where I can see blood trickling though her fingers. She lowers her hands to reveal a ragged mess that was once an eye. It appears that a shard of a weapon has punctured her eye. "Is it bad? Will it affect my chance….my chance of winning?" A tear escapes her good eye as I nod my head yes. She falls to her knees, shaking and crying.

"But that only means that you have to work a little harder Fel, we will help you for as long as we can." I say which makes her smile gratefully at me. "Fel, I need you to lean your head back, I'm going to pull the shard out. It will hurt but it will take away a lot of the pain."She grimaces then nods at me. Fel leans her head back and holds her eyes wide open. I grab the tip of the shard and pull it as fast as I can out of her eye. She howls in pain as blood shoots from her eye and hits me on my left cheek and neck. She lays down on the ground, cradling her face in her hands. "I'll be back, Fel. I'm going to check on the other two." She moans and nods as I run towards Triella.

"Triella, get up." I mutter as I shake her. I hear a soft groan escape her lips as she rolls onto her back. Her eyes open.

"Ugh. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is you? Heh I was expecting Prince Charming, why didn't you wake me up with a kiss?" She says sarcastically.

"Well if you'd like, I could knock you out and try again." I retort, but my heart isn't in it. I frown at her before reaching my left hand out towards her which she takes gratefully. I feel a little light headed as I pull her from the ground. Must be from me worrying about my sense of touch.

One she's up from the ground I turn towards Kyla. I hear a shriek from behind me. I freeze and turn towards Triella who has her hands at her mouth.

"Zanther, your back, it's cut bad." She says. I turn towards her with fear in my eyes. "Zanther, what's wrong?" My vision is blurring, Triella is in five places at once. My world is spinning. I can't stand straight. I fall over onto the cold hard ground. She runs over to me and grabs my head in her hands. "Zan...ther. Whats...wro...ng?" I think she says. I look at her with pain in my eyes and whisper.

"I can't feel anything."  
><strong><br>~Kimmit Mangline-District Three~**

He's dead.

Wylie's dead.

No, he can't be.

When Wylie said that he was going to plant the time bomb in the ground where we found the axe we all thought he was insane. But when it exploded I realized he did his job to well.

The last thing I saw before his bomb exploded was him getting stabbed in the head. Then when I was brought back into reality I was somewhere else. A huge pile of broken wall lay in front of me. I couldn't see anything through the smoke. I just got up and walked, I didn't even care to think about Olivia and Kieran. I don't care about them anymore, Wylie's dead. He is gone.

I stopped at a corner in a random hallway unaware of my surroundings not caring who found me or what. I am done, I'm hurt, and I want out of here.

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

** Zanther's lost sense of touch help or hinder him?**

** about Felicit's eye?**

** the alliance of Kimmit, Olivia and Kieran manage to find each other?**

** there be more bombs hidden in the maze?**

**TRIBUTES**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Alive

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, Wylie Freeman-Dead

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, Eli Zuman-Dead

D6-Olivia Kailz-Alive, Kieran Hanson-Alive

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, Jason Matthews-Dead

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-?, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

D11-Briona Newleaf-Alive, Jayden Crush-Dead

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead


	26. Day Three

**A/N Sorry for not updating for so long. Ive been really busy! Like really busy. I promise i'll update by next Sunday, if not you can jump through the computer and kill me. URGAHURRRG!**

**~Twiff Opal~**

"Why are we moving?"Rebel asks as we grab our things off the ground.

"We should move every day, we don't know if anyone is following us." I say as I sling my bag over my shoulders. I have noticed that the games have already started to affect Rebel. He's been questioning everything I say and everything Oriana and I do.

"Fine lets move then. We'll just be tired when we meet up with some tributes." Rebel grunts.

"Calm down!" Oriana yells. "Rebel it's a majority solution, Twiff and I both want to leave you can stay if you want." Rebel groans and grabs his things.

"Come on." I command as I brush past them and make my way down the dimly lit hallway. I grip my daggers in my hands as we hurry down the hall towards the unknown. My eyes dart all over the place looking for any sign of a tribute. We haven't gotten anything from sponsors yet so we doubt that we actually have any. The good thing is that if we did have sponsors we get all the money from Orianas District and all the money from mine. The thing that we have discussed the most is killing. To gain more sponsors we have to kill. But how would we get more money? A clean kill or from something gruesome? It's hard to know. When the time comes we will kill. We don't want to but we will have to.

"Twiff hallway up ahead." Oriana states. I hear her string an arrow and cock it. I tighten my grip on my daggers and trot down the hallway quietly. I reach the unknown hallway and peek around the corner ever so slightly. Smoke blocks my view of what lies beyond, maybe this is where we heard the explosion come from. I turn back to my friends and wave at them signaling the "all clear".

"There's lots of smoke I can't see a damn thing down that hall." I say. Oriana huffs and looks at me.

"We should probably go down there and see if there is, in fact, anyone there."

Rebel closes his eyes and breaths deeply. "I agree with Oriana, but there is a chance we could get hurt bad. Is it worth it?" I close my eyes and think back at what has happend to us so far in this arena.

Nothing.

"Let's go." I growl.

**~Oriana Dupree~**

Twiff takes off running down the hall with rebel at her tail. I'm angry, we should take this slowly. There could be tributes down there and they are risking they're lives doing something stupid. I can only hope that I don't get caught up in some skirmish. I'm probably on most of the tributes most wanted list because of my 12 in training, but I don't see how I got it. I only shot arrows.

Twiff comes to a halt and holds up her hand.

"What is it?" Rebel asks.

"I can see Tributes."

"Who?" I ask.

"I think it may be the careers. It's hard to tell, I can't hear them or see them properly." Twiff replies. She starts to move. We move inch my inch for what seems like hours until we hear a voice.

"Fel it'll be all right. Just keep that eye closed, I'm not a doctor but it may help." I hear a young girls voice say. Twiff's body cringes.

"That's Triella. She must be with Felicit from District Seven, I didn't think she was with them." Twiff explains. I grab my bow and aim my arrow tip at the young girls neck. I could end her right here but she seems very afraid. I don't think I want to kill her. Her head turns toward us and it cocks to the left.

"Help me, just for a moment please. All my allies are hurt. I promise it wont attack." She says. I stand up from my crouching position and trot over to them. I hear hints of fear rising into my allies voices.

Triella is crouched on the ground where Zanther lays in a bloodied heap. His back has a huge cut in it, he seems to be bleeding dry. I look to where Felicit is sitting with her eyes closed. Blood is pouring down her face from one of her eyes, it'll be useless now. Zanthers District partner is slumped against one of the wall dead to the world.

"What do I do to help them?" She asks us. I look her in the eyes and whisper.

"Whatever we can."

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**1. Why do you think Oriana and her allies are going to help Triella and her allies?**

**2. Will this end up as a battle?**

**3. Do you think Zanther will die?**

**4. Is Kyla dead or just knocked out?**


	27. Day Three:Night

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the late update. I always feel bad when I can't update. Well I've had no luck getting a hold of IAmOmicron, last time I spoke to him was over a month ago…..hmmm. This chapter was edited by my friend CupOTeaLeaves, lets just say hello and welcome her to our online world! Anyways here is the chapter!**

**~Zanther Raye-District Nine~**

"…He's breathing…Move!...Zanther?...Help!...Kyla I think he's awake!...Where are we?...Twiff!...that's the cornucopia!..." Voices call down from all around me. I don't know where I am or what will happen. I could already be dead for all I know. I recognize most of the voices, some from my allies others unknown. I think I'm dying. I need help.

**~Igris Dragonbeam-District Eight~**

"People! People on the other side of the cornucopia!" I yell when I see a group of seven tributes enter the clearing. Seathe comes running to my side with a whip in her hand.

"Who are they?" She asks I squint my eyes at the tribute and focus on the girl at the front of the large group staggering towards us. My heart pounds in my chest when I realize who it is.

"Fel!" I say. Before I realize it I am sprinting as fast as I can towards the grip screaming her name.

I reach the group and pull Felicit close to my body. I feel her trembling as I hold her tightly against me. I lean back and look at her face. I light gasp escapes my lips when I notice her destroyed eye. It's red and malformed, this new eye sits where her old one used to be. I don't even think I can classify this puss filled bag as an eye. I ignore it and look over her shoulders to see Triella who nods at me, Kyla stands tall and strong behind her with a bandage wrapped tightly around the arm she uses to hold her bow. I change my line of sight at the three people with them. Before I can ask them who they are I see Zanther in the arms of the boy.

"Jesus." I whisper as I walk to them. "Is, is he okay?" I ask the boy.

"He's unconscious, and was passed out when we found them. He wakes up from time to time and mutter some words here and there. Anyways I'm Rebel, the others are Twiff and Oriana" He says as he points to them. "He needs medical attention as soon as possible. I can see you still have most of the supplies here, we could save him."

"Okay then! Bring him to the cornucopia." I say as I lead them to the cornucopia.

When we arrive at the cornucopia Seathe snarls at them before walking off in the other direction muttering to her self. Before she's out of ear range I turn away from her and hear her mutter something strange.

"We have to work together, just me and you Terri." I turn my head away and try not to think anything of it as we work on Zanther.

"Do you know anything about healing a person?" I ask.

"Only a little." Rebel says

"Well that's better then nothing." Talise says as she brings over a medical kit.

"Well I've never worked on a human before." He says. Talise and I look at him strangely. "Only animals."

**~Turquoise Rozeren-District Zero~**

It's to quiet as my allies and I trudge along the hallways. We haven't heard or seen anyone or anything for hours; there had been no cannons since that boy from District Three died. Someone will die soon though, if no one dies for a while the Capitol will get antsy. That's why we need to kill.

"Turquoise, something moved down that hall." Jack says as we pass a random hall. I look to my right to see the girl from District Eleven staring at me. She smirks as she twirls a knife around in her hands. I look at her a grimace, this bitch is gonna get cut.

I pull out my trident and point the three tips at her and charge. I know that she's ready for me, because I'm ready for her. Once I'm close enough to her I thrust my trident at her neck. She ducks under it and slashes with her knife. I guess I don't move fast enough because before I know it I can feel my warm sticky blood coming out of a deep gash in my forearm. That bitch! I grind my teeth together as I throw my trident at the young girl. She doesn't move out of the way fast enough. The trident I launched at her caught her side. I walk over to her and watch her bleed on the ground and I snatch the knife out of her hand. She giggles and looks at me.

"What a funny sight. Blood, my blood, on the ground. Ha ha! This feeling is great, dying is great. You will have to experience the same pain I am feeling someday. Ha ha ha! You, you beast, I adore you. You have changed me, you have turned me into a monster." The girl says. I reach down and grab her by her hair.

"Shut up! You don't get to speak!" I yell as I use her knife to stab her in the shoulder which only makes her laugh more. "This!" I stab her leg. "Is!" I stab her stomach. "My!" I stab her chest. "Arena!" I slice her throat. I drop her on the ground and turn to my allies as her cannon fires.

"The bitch is dead."

**TRIBUTES**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Alive

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, _Eli Zuman-Dead_

D6-Olivia Kailz-Alive, Kieran Hanson-Alive

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_D11-Briona Newleaf-Dead, Jayden Crush-Dead_

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead_

**Capitol Questions of the Day:**

**Where do you think IAmOmicron is hiding? Is he under a rock? In a tree? Behind a sign?**

**Do you think Zanther will survive?**

**Is Seathe turning insane?**

**When Rebel is finished healing (Or Killing) Zanther what will the rest of the careers do?**

**What do you think of Briona and Turquoise's fight?**


	28. Day Four

**A/N Hey guys me again! I jut want to tell you I have a poll open on my profile! So go vote! Uhh this chapter is edited by the wonderful CupOfTeaLeaves again! Anyways READ ON MY CHILDREN!**

**~Crissi Branwin-District 12~ **

"Run!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I hear the roar of water coming from behind us. We pick up our pace and fly down the corridor we are in. If that water hits us we would be screwed. I don't want to get thrown against a wall and knocked out. Geofri is panting beside me, as we're not fit for this. We both haven't had enough to eat in the three days we've been here. I can recall everything I have eaten, a slice of bread, half an apple, three dried pieces of meat and seven pieces of dried peaches. Geofri and I split everything, but when it comes to death I guess I would leave him behind. I didn't like to think this way but the Hunger Games changes you. I grip my mace in my hand as tears sting my eyes. I don't want to die here.

"Crissi turn!" I hear Geofri yell as he runs into a hallway that appears out of thin air. I'm already past the hallway, and I can't turn back now. I want to go with Geofri but if I go back there I will be swallowed by the water, beside the wave of water already is past the hall.

"Please be alright Geofri." I say in-between my panting. The water is close now; I need to pick up my pace. I grit my teeth and try not to think about the burning in my calves and thighs as I run.

As I run my foot catches on a bump on floor that send me tumbling to the ground. I only have time to get to my knees before the wave hits me. I'm sent into a tumbling ragdoll state. My screams are only gurgles in the water. I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head as my world fades to black.

**~Geofri Loid~ **

Shit, Crissi missed the turn. Dammit! I got to find her. I have to save her!

The roar of the water at my heels is deafening, it's almost as loud as the miner's drills going in the mines back home. The sound behind me slowly fades, the water is gone. Maybe it claimed its victim. I turn back and retrace my steps the way I came until I find the place where I lost Crissi. I scamper down the hall looking for any sign of her. I turn the corner to see her in a heap on the ground; the wave must have hit her.

"Crissi!" I scream as I fall to the ground next to her. I put my ear to her lips to listen for her breath, nothing. I need to bring her back.

**~Crissi Branwin-District 12~ **

_I'm suddenly back at home in District Twelve, although everything seems different then when I left. Did I actually win? Did that wave somehow get all the other tributes and I have won? Or did I push the games further into the back of my mind so I would forget them. But I feel different, shorter, and younger, I can't control my body. I run through the _

_grass in the backyard of a house. I remember this house. It was my home many years ago, the house where I got my scar. I enter the house screaming to my mother. _

"_Mommy! The flowers have bloomed!" I run into the kitchen to see my mother making lunch and brewing tea in the kettle. No, damn that's the kettle, this is the day, the most painful day of my life. My mother looks down at me and smiles. The sick and crazy smile she gets when she is about to hit me. Her hand raises above her head and comes down at my face. _

_Crack _

_My face erupts in pain as tears well in my eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to go into the backyard without me watching you!" She screams into my face. I cry in pain and lash out with my foot sending kicking my mother in the shin. She falls backwards against the stove and hits the kettle with her arm tipping it. The water flies all over the room hitting my mothers back her arms, as well as my face. The pain is terrible, I can feel it again the water burning my flesh. _

_My father bursts into the room after hearing our screams, he immediately scoops me into his arms and cradles me like a baby. _

"_Shh Crissi, everything will be okay." He whispers into my hair. This makes my mother laugh. _

"_No she wont, the little bitch will be hideous the rest of her life because of the scar she will get, and you know what else is going to happen? She will get smacked across it everyday in order for her to remember the pain!" My mother bellows. My dad sets me on the ground and launches himself at my mother, his hands wrap around her throat as he shouts into her face. _

"_You will not touch her! You will not hurt her! If I hear one cry come out of her mouth because of you, you will be dead! I don't want to see you fucking touching her anymore I will stab you in the throat." He turns away from her and walks toward me. I don't have time to yell for him before my mother stabs him in the side with a knife. _

_That's when I feel a sudden gushing in my chest, air pulsing through me,_ Geofri sitting beside me on the ground, _my father bleeding in front of me._ I'm pulled out of the darkness to see Geofri's lips leaving mine. I gasp for breath and start to cry.

"Crissi!" He cries. "I thought you were dead." He looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"For a second Geofri," I look up into his eyes and sigh. "I wanted to be dead."

**~Spark-Former Capitol Citizen ~ **

That boy saved his district partners life. You barely see anybody go out of their way to save one another, but these games are different. Two can win; he needs her if he is going to survive. I really though she was going to die. I'm trying to keep track of what has happened in the games so far. Only Seven dead, five in the bloodbath, one on day two and the last one made last night. I didn't think Turquoise could kill so viciously. She mutilated that poor girl. I need to look at all the other tributes as well. Oriana, Twiff and Rebel helping the Careers save poor Zanther. That will turn out in a bloodbath, and Igris, Fel and Lyra only have four more days with them until their little alliance is up. Maybe the careers will have grown to fond of them and let them live. All I know is that these games are starting to speed up and many more will die.

TRIBUTES

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Alive

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead _

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, _Eli Zuman-Dead _

D6-Olivia Kailz-Alive, Kieran Hanson-Alive

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_D11-Briona Newleaf-Dead, Jayden Crush-Dead _

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead _

**Capitol Questions of The Day!**

**Do you think saving Crissi was a good thing for Geofri?**

**Why do you think the Game makers are trying to kill the tributes?**

**Who do you think will die next?**

**Who do you want to see next?**


	29. Day Four:Night

**A/N It feels like I'm updating super slow. I'm coming up on exams now, Musical Practices are getting heavy. I'm making excuses. This is Edited once again by CupOfTeaLeaves!**

**~Kieran Hanson-District Six~**

"Kimmit stop!" I screamed as she ran at me with her sword held high. "Were allies!" Kimmit glares at me and swipes her sword towards my neck. I duck under it and lash out with my knife. "Kim please stop this! We need to work together!"

Wylie's death must have hit her hard; we had found her half an hour ago. Kimmit doesn't recognize us; she's been attacking us, causing more damage to us then we to her. If this keeps up one or more of us will be dead.

Olivia runs at Kimmit and knocks her to the ground sending her sword flying. Kim growls and knees Olivia in the stomach. Olivia reaches out and grabs Kimmits hair yanking her to the ground.

"You bitch!" Kimmit screams as she grabs Oliva's head and bites her neck. This throws me over the edge, I grab my knife and dive at Kimmit stabbing my knife into her ribs. "God damn it! Son of a bitch!" Kimmit howls. She grabs the knife that I lodged into her ribs and snaps it off at the hilt the blade still stuck inside her. I grab Olivia's hand and drag her away from Kim who is writing in pain on the ground.

"You stabbed her!" Olivia yells while we run. "That was the wrong thing to do! We needed to help her not hurt her!" I stop in my tracks and turn to her.

"She was going to kill you! I needed to save you! If one of us were going to die there I thought it should be her! We both want to go home right? So she needs to die anyways! It doesn't matter if she dies now or later." Olivia looks at me and sighs.

"I know Kieran, it's just shouldn't have to die none of us should the capi-" I slide my hand over her mouth.

"Olivia! Don't say anything like that here!" I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me and nods. We make our way down the hall in silence.

"Kieran!" I hear a scream from behind us. I turn around only to feel something pierce my shoulder. I scream as I pull the blade out of my arm. I look in front of me to see Kimmit running at me full speed. I don't have time to jump out of the way. Her sword stabs my chest. My vision goes red and I fall face first onto the ground. I can feel my life slipping away my grasp on it fading away. When people say death is easy, and painless. That's a lie, it hurts like a bitch. The last thing I feel is a sharp pain on the back of my neck.

**~Olivia Kailz-District Six~**

Kieran's head rolls past my feet and I scream.

"Kieran! No!" I scream. I draw my dagger and dive towards Kimmit. "Why did you do that!" I yell as I pummel her to the ground. I take my dagger and slice it across her left cheek cutting it open. She screams, and as she does I see I made a long open slit going through her cheek. "He was your friend and you killed him! We were going to help you! What is wrong with you?" I yell at Kimmit as she stands up from the ground.

"I don't know who you are. I don't, I mean I didn't know who he is. He's gone and soon you will!" She screams.

Reech!

Kimmit and I both look up at the roof to see gallons of water pouring in from the roof, soon the water is pushing us down the hall, most likely to our certain doom.

**~Seathe Dane-District Two~  
><strong>  
>Lake wanted to go hunting, but not many of us were keen on it as I hadn't left the cornucopia since the games started, I decided it was a great opportunity. I set off into a corridor with Lake along with Triella Stone from the Capitol, and Lyra Mirren of District Eight. We needed to leave our other allies back at camp to keep watch over the three tributes who showed up with Triella, Kyla and Felicit to help save Zanther. We swore to let them stay alive as long as they try to save Zanther, the moment he's healed they leave. But the moment he dies, they die, or we will kill them if we just feel like it. That's what I wanted to do.<p>

We make our way down the hall making sure to carve an 'X' on every corner we turn on. Terri appears in his ghastly form just as usual by my side.

"Seathe. Talk to me, I know you want to kill them. Just do it! Kill them, let them die, you want to win. They must die. Lake included, I only want to see you on the victors podium." Terri whispers in my ear. I snarl, true I do want to kill some of my allies. Trent, Triella, Lyra, Felicit, and Ronan can die. Lake, Zanther, Kyla, Talise and our newly added member Igris are fine by me.

I look at Terri and talk to him under my breath. "If I can convince Lake, we can take out Triella and Lyra before we get home and blame it on some other tributes. Lyra turns and looks back at me.

"Who are you talking to?" She asks me. I look at her confused and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Hearing voices Lyra? I wasn't saying anything. Maybe you're just going insane?" She growls and turns away from me. I hear Terri laughing at me from my right.

"Your the only insane one here Seathe. Hold up I'll see you later, tributes ahead."  
>I look ahead of me to see a head poke out from around a corner. Terri disappears into thin air as I push to the front of our group.<p>

"Watch it!" Triella yelps as I step on her foot. I ignore her and grab Lakes arm to get his attention.

"What?" He snaps at me. I give him a sad look.

"Tributes ahead." I mutter into his ear. I look ahead and his eyes narrow.

"Theres nothing the-" He whips his head back at Lyra and Triella. "Duck into tht hall back there. It may loop around to the hall up there." The two of them run into the hall behind us. I turn back to see the head peeking out of the hall again, the tribute must think we know they are up ahead. I have to do something drastic. I grip Lakes head and bring his lips down to mine. I peek out of the corner of my eye to see the tribute snicker and turn back into the hall.

I push Lake away from me and run down the hall at full speed with my lip uncoiled. I reach the hall and enter it at full speed only to be punched in the face.

"Well, well, well. The careers." I hear Brent Rozeren sneer. I look up at him only to get booted in my stomach. My stomach churns. The only thing that comes to my mind is 'don't kill me'.

**TRIBUTES**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Alive

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, _Eli Zuman-Dead_

D6-Olivia Kailz-Alive, _Kieran Hanson-Dead_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_D11-Briona Newleaf-Dead, Jayden Crush-Dead_

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead_

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

Who do you want to see a POV from next?

If you could be any tribute who would you be?

Who would you like to see next?

Which person not in the games would you like to see? President Lavincia? Head Game Maker Robbie? Former Capitol Citizen Spark? Ambrosia Barrington our last victor?


	30. Day Five

**A/N How about Two Chapters in one day! This is Edited once again by CupOfTeaLeaves!**

**~Kimmit Mangline-District Three~**

The water pushes Olivia and I down the hallway to what may be our doom. I have no sense of direction so I don't know which way I'm going anymore. Soon Olivia and I are face to face with a wall. The water stops momentarily letting us catch our breath. That's when I hear the sound of grinding behind us. A new wall comes out of the floor and traps us in a confined area. I look at Olivia and grip the hilt of my sword.

"I think they want us to fight." I say. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes and nods. She takes out a dagger and looks at me.

"I guess one of us will die he-" She starts to say before she is interrupted by a sudden downpour of water in the middle of the room we are in. In seconds the water is up to my waist. Maybe if I kill this girl the water will stop and the game makers will let me live. I unsheathe my sword and dive at her. I tackle her into the water whilst trying to stab her. When I try to come up for air I notice that the water is past my head. I don't know how to swim, how can I get higher so I can breathe? I look at Olivia who sinks to the bottom and pushes off with all her might. She flies to the top and breaks the surface. I need to do the same if I want to live. I mimic her same movements and in seconds I'm at the surface gasping for air. I have less the half a minute to breath before the room is completely filled with water. Now it's time to see who can hold their breath the longest.

Olivia pushes off the wall closest to her and dives at me. When she hits me I feel a sharp searing pain in my stomach. I look down to see blood seeping out of the wound she gave me. I cringe and recoil. I react by thrusting out the palm of my hand into her chin, I feel it crunch under the impact. Bubbles come out of her mouth as she screams. Then I see her chest rise as if she's trying to catch her breath. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization at what has just happened. I'm trying not to breathe myself, but she has just breathed in water. I see her chest rise twice more before she is completely still. The water ripples around me as the wall behind me opens. I fly out of the room with the water, when I hit the ground and no more water is rushing past me I hear Olivia's cannon. I gasp for breath and start to cry. I survived something I didn't think I would and now I have to face the rest of the tributes and see if I can win these games.

**~Seathe Dane-District Two~**

Turquoise sits on my chest as she digs another knife into my shoulder. My vision is red from pain. She has been torturing me for what seems like hours now. They have me bonded at my wrists and my feet. There is no escaping.

"Please!" I scream. "Stop…pl…please." I feel her fist hit the side of my face. Tears stream from my eyes, blood runs out my nose, as her knives dig into my shoulder. She wants to take her time with me. As I cry I turn my head to the left to see Brent punching Lake over and over again from where he lays tied up. They want to save him for later. Lyra and Triella haven't made it here yet, as far as I know. There was a cannon blast earlier one of them could be dead, I just hope for my sake they aren't.

Turquoise takes another knife and drags the flat side of the blade around my face. She doesn't cut it she wants me to feel the coolness of it before she stabs me with it. She puts the sharp side of the blade on my eyebrow and begins a seesaw motion on it. I start to scream again when I feel the blade cut into my skin. Blood starts to flow down my face as I cry, Turquoise doesn't care she wants me to suffer.

"Stop! Jus…just. Wh..no…please. It hurts! Please stop! Just stop it please!" I bawl. She stops cutting me and brings her forehead to mine.

"Shut up! You're going to die here; I don't care how much this hurts. I get to choose how I kill you. Jack and Eleanore decided to take the backseat on our little fun. I get to kill you and Brent gets Lake. Alright!" She screams as she stabs the knife into my other shoulder.

"Just kill me please! I can't…I can't…kill me!" I scream. She moves off me to go get some more tools to torture me with.

I turn my head to the right and look down an unguarded hallway. Lyra runs into view and gasps when she sees me lying on the ground. Triella is close behind her. They sprint as fast as they can towards me.

"Tributes!" Jack screams when he notices them. He takes a knife out of his belt and throws it at Lyra who yelps and jumps out of the way. Jack runs at her with two daggers drawn, she unsheathes her sword and prepares to battle him. Triella is at my side in a few seconds and is ripping the daggers out of my shoulders whilst trying to cut my bindings loose. She frees me just in time. Eleanore is sprinting at us with a trident in her hands; Triella doesn't waste anytime and flings two knives at her. One catches her in the thigh and the other one misses her completely. Eleanore falls to the ground wailing in pain. I see that my whip is lying on the ground a few feet to my left. I grab it and let if uncoil at my side. I jump when I see that has appeared at my side.

"I just knocked Jack over we only have a few seconds to get out of here before Turquoise and Brent come at us." She tells me. I look at her and sigh.

"We have two choices here. One we leave now and let Lake a horrible death or two we risk our live and try to save him. I don't know about you but I'm going with option two, he's my District partner, he's my connection to home." I say before I run towards Brent and Turquoise. Brent twirls a sword in his hands as he waits for me to attack him. Turquoise stands behind him with a trident in her hands. Lyra and Triella stand behind me waiting to defend. I lash out with my whip and it wraps around Brent's neck. I tug him towards me with all my might. His sword slips from his grasp as he slams into the ground face first at my feet. He rolls over just in time to see Lyra thrusting her sword down at his chest. His cannon sounds instantly. I look at Turquoise and smile.

"Oops, I guess we killed your brother. Oh well." I purr. She glowers at me before spitting on the ground.

"You're sick! You killed my fucking brother! How cou-" She starts to say.

"Look here sister!" I yell. "He's dead! D. E. A. D. Dead! That's what you get for torturing me! I don't care what you think of me right now. The only thing I'm going to do is give you two options. One, we kill you and your friends right now. Two, you give us Ter- I mean Lake and we leave. Choose one in the next five seconds or you die."

"Jack, Eleanore we're leaving." Turquoise rushes to say. She looks at me and rushes off down a hallway behind her allies with tears in her eyes. Triella cuts lake out of his bindings and we help him stand up.

"Thanks for not leaving me guys." He mutters. I shrug and set off down a hall with my allies close behind me.

"Come on lets get back to the camp. We have been gone all night."

**A/N Oops I just realized that I wrote down that Oriana died rather then Olivia so this is and Updated version of this chapter. **

**TRIBUTES**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead_

_D6-Olivia Kailz-Dead, Kieran Hanson-Dead_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_D11-Briona Newleaf-Dead, Jayden Crush-Dead_

D12-Crissi Branwin-Alive, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead, Lane Hallows-Dead_

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

Which tribute do you think should not have died?

Which POV did you like better?

Who is your favorite character so far?

Who do you want to see die next?


	31. Day Five:Night

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I had my exams; it's a new semester at school so I guess I don't have to worry about exams for a few months. Hopefully by the time exams come around this will be finished and I will have started a new SYOT. Anyways READ!**

**~Oriana Dupree-District Five~**

"Zanther's healed. The careers probably expect us to get out of here soon; on the other hand they might just kill us." Rebel says as I stuff a loaf of bread into my bag. "We should get out of here soon. We have enough supplies." I look up at him and sigh. We have been stealing some of their food and weapons in the short amount of time that we have been here.

"I know Rebel, we just have to be careful. As soon as they realize we are gone they will hunt us down. We can't afford losing one of us this early on in the games." I huff. Its getting late those careers that left yesterday should be back soon. Hopefully one of those cannons earlier was one of those foul careers. Should we even think of careers as humans? Or should we think of them as some form of a mutt? Some seem to have been bred for the games. But a better question is, do they think I'm a career? I did get a twelve in training after all; I try to not think about stuff like this.

The arena has been getting grimier in the past few days. Ever since we were submerged underground I have felt very claustrophobic. Rebel agrees with me we don't like the feeling of this arena. I still wonder what those holes in the walls are for. They must be there for a reason or the game makers wouldn't have put them there.

"This is ludicrous!" I hear someone shout from outside the tent. I poke my head outside the tent to see Trent kicking over boxes of random supplies. Someone must have set him off I groan and step out into the open.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I hear some one say to my right. I turn my head ever so slightly to see Kyla pointing an arrow at my chest. Trent turns around wielding a wicked looking spear with jagged edges on the tip smirking at me. Talise and Ronan come around from the other side of the tent wielding swords. Kyla clears her throat. "We have already sent your friend Twiff over to the northern exit, grab your things and get out. We are really truly grateful that saved Zanther."

"Hah." Trent laughs sarcastically.

"At least some of us are." Kyla continues. "But if you don't leave we will be forced to kill you." She tightens her grip on her knocked arrow. "So get out."

Rebel walks out of the tent with his and Twiffs things in his hands. He shoves my bow with my sheath of arrows and my back pack into my hands before he starts to trudge off towards the northern exit where Twiff is said to have been sent.

"What if they still actually have Twiff?" I ask Rebel as we make our way to the exit.

"I don't want to say it Oriana but if they have Twiff still, she's as good as dead." He chokes out.

"Who's as good as dead?" We look up to see Twiff standing against the wall ahead of us holding one of her knives. We both run over to her and hug her. At least we are all safe.

**~Geofri Loid-District Twelve~**

"Let go of us!" I scream as the tributes from District Two drag Crissi and I down the hall to what may be our deaths. My leg is screaming with pain as Seathes whip digs into it more and more with each tug. I try to get a grip on anything I am dragged over, but with every attempt I fail. Finally we stop in a larger hallway where I am shoved against the wall by Seathe. She coils her whip tighter around my leg and starts to pull it back. My screams block out all other sounds. I notice that Crissi is pinned against the wall next to me by Lake screaming her head off as she waits for her turn.

Seathe lets her whip slack for a second as she turns around to talk to the girls from District Eight and the Capitol. That's when I make my move. I push myself off the wall and latch myself onto Seathes back ignoring the searing pain in my leg. Lake lets go of Crissi who drops to the ground and scrambles to find the nearest weapon. Lake grabs my shoulders and throws me off Seathe. I land right near my war hammer, I force myself to stand up and grab my weapon. Seathe growls at me and picks up a small hatchet. Her lips rise in a smile as she throws the hatchet with all her might at me. I drop to the floor only to here a shriek of pain. I turn my head around to see the axe embedded into Crissi's stomach. Crissi drops to the floor with her mouth wide open in shock.

"No!" I yell. As I swing my hammer towards Seathe and her allies. I go to swing my hammer again after missing the first time only to feel something fly past my head. Seathe screams in pain as the object hits her in the bicep. I look at the object to see that it's an arrow.

"Ambush!" Seaths yells as she sprints out of the hall with the rest of her allies. I turn my attention back to Crissi who is on the ground bleeding out. I drop down to my knees beside Crissi and cradle her dying body in my arms. A group of three people run into the hall, they take notice of me and rush over to where I sit on the ground.

"Holy crap." I hear the boy from ten say.

"Rebel! Hush! His friend is hurt badly." His District partner says. "Geofri, she's not going to make it." I look at the girl with tears in my eyes.

"Geo..Geofri?" Crissi whispers.

"I'm here Crissi, I've got you." I cry.

"I..I'm so scared." She cries. "Am, am I going to die?" I nod my head and break down in tears. "Shhh. It's okay, I was, I was prepared for this…I knew this would happen the day I was chosen." I look at her and hold her tightly against my body. I can feel her slipping away from me as her grip on my hand lessens every second.

_BOOM_

Crissi's cannon echoes throughout the arena, I stand up drenched in her blood,

"So now what?" I ask the pair from District Ten and the girl with the bow and arrow.

"You join us." Rebel says.

**Tributes**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead~__**Killed By Lyra Mirren**_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead~__**Killed By Triella Stone**_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead~__**Killed By Talise Gold**_

_**D6**-Olivia Kailz-Dead~**Drowned**, Kieran Hanson-Dead~**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead~__**Killed By Igris Dragonbeam**_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_**D11**-Briona Newleaf-Dead~**Killed By Turquoise Rozeren**, Jayden Crush-Dead~**Killed By Zanther Raye**_

D12-_Crissi Branwin-Dead~__**Killed By Seathe Dane**_, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead~__**Killed By Brent Rozeren**__, Lane Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

How will the new alliance of Geofri, Twiff, Rebel and Oriana work out?

Who do you wish to see die next?

Whose POV do you want to see?


	32. Day Six

**I'm back! I'm alive! I promise I will never leave for that long again! This chapter is a big one! A must read to understand what will happen in the next few chapters! I have two weeks off starting today so that mean lots of time to write! Yay! I've also been really busy helping my friend set up our own first Hunger Games! ****This is Edited once again by CupOfTeaLeaves!**

**~Kimmit Mangline-District Three~**

I drag a knife across my wrist in a swift movement, my skin separating in two different directions as the blade makes a cleft in it. I watch in fascination as blood begins to form in the cut. My blood slowly starts to rise out of the cut and pour down the sides of my wrist. The waves of blood make my smile grow wider as each drop hits the ground and splatters against my shoes. I dab my finger in the blood on my wrist and raise it to my mouth. I move the blood around my lips pretending that it's some form of lip-gloss. I look at my reflection in the knife and smile when I see that my lips are coated in blood. Tentatively I lick my lips, at first I grimace at the taste of my irony blood but then again its taste intrigues me. I soak two of my fingers in blood and suck off the red liquid. The pain in my wrist is almost gone. My thirst for pain forces me to wrap my fingers around the handle of my blade and cut two more lines on my wrist.

"How beautiful," I say as I once again watch my blood pour down my wrists. "It's like they're mini red waterfalls."

_Fffft_

My body freezes at the weird static like sound. I grab my sword and ready myself for an oncoming attack.

_Fffft_

"Attention Tributes," I hear a voice echo around the arena. "Tonight at 5:00 PM there will be a feast. Attendance is mandatory! This is no ordinary feast, this is a blood feast." The edges of my cheeks turn up in a smile. This is just what I was waiting for. "Tributes, in a few moments lights will appear on the walls leading you above ground to a special area created for this very feast." I look around me as lights flicker on the walls by my sides. "Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

_Fffft_

I grab my supplies and set off down the hall the lights that dance in front of me as I walk. In the lights I think I can see a boy who looks like Wylie. When I reach the spot where I saw him there is nothing there but my own horrid scent. I'm beginning to wonder if I have become completely insane. If I have it must be playing to my advantage since I have lasted in this gruesome arena for so long.

**~Robbie LeBlanc-Head Gamemaker~**

Out of the thirty screens in my office eleven have been shut off, while nineteen still run. Each screen corresponds to its designated tribute, and gives me a running feed of their every movement until they die. When its tribute dies the screen automatically shuts off.

I look at the screen that shows Zanther Raye of District Nine; in the top right corner it shows his name, District and Training score. In the bottom right it shows me how many sponsors he has and how much money they have put into his fund to help him win. In the top left it shows his popularity, ranked from one to thirty.

I watch the screens as the remaining nineteen tributes make their way to the surface. What the tributes don't know is that once they reach the surface they will walk into a small clearing about the size of a gladiator ring with a live audience sitting behind impenetrable force fields. So for the first time in Hunger Games history capitol citizens will be able to see the action up close. Each tribute will enter the ring through a ramp in the ground and find them selves in a pen where they will await the rest of the tributes.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens to reveal an avox with the newest popularity ranks that hasn't even been released yet. "Thanks." I say and dismiss the avox with a wave of my hand. I flip open 'The Victors Crown' a very gossipy magazine to look at the new rankings.

_**One-Seathe Dane-District Two**_

_Seathe has been one of the favorites since the beginning. In many ways she reminds us of her older brother Terri who finished in fourteenth in last years Quarter Quell. Although to us she seems to be going a bit insane, there have been some instances in where she is talking to no one at all! We here at 'The Victors Crown' believe that Seathe has the potential to win!_

_**Two-Talise Gold-District One**_

_Talise has proved that she is a very strong. She is doing what any big sister would do. Avenge the death of her little sister. She has killed one out of the two tributes from District Five. When Oriana from five was at Talise's camp we could see that Talise's emotions were running high. But if it wasn't for Oriana and her allies Zanther would be dead. Talise has been keeping us on our toes the whole games, we have no idea what she will do next!_

_**Three-Turquoise Rozeren-District Zero**_

_Turquoise has been a great contender since day one. Even though she only has one kill we find her very deadly. She has just recently suffered the loss of her older brother Brent who was killed by District Eights very own Lyra Mirren. It has been reported that Turquoise and her allies were originally in an alliance of fourteen with Districts One, Two, Nine and the Capitol. Apparently something happened before the games that caused a huge scene ending with a brawl in the lunchroom between most of the tributes. When the time comes we think Turquoise will opt to kill her allies instead of letting them go, we can never be sure with her._

_**Four-Oriana Dupree-District Five**_

_Oriana is in great hands when it comes to the games this year. Last year's victor Ambrosia Barrington who won at the age of eleven years old mentored her. Ambrosia outlasted all the tributes including Orianas opponent Zanthers older brother Vorth. Oriana tied with Zanther for the highest score in training, a big whopping twelve! She hasn't made any kills during the games so far but we hope to see some blood shed come from her way very soon!_

_**Five-Zanther Raye-District Nine**_

_Zanther has been called one of the best competitors of these games along with Seathe, Kimmit and Oriana. He hasn't shown any signs of insanity like his brother did, but he does have one thing in common with him, the ability to kill viciously. Zanther has just got back on his feet since his injury on day two. Reports say that Zanther has had no feeling in his body since the explosion caused by the deceased Wylie Freeman of District Three. Zanthers loss of feeling could work to his advantage in some fights, but if he gets cut in an area he can't see he could very well bleed to death. We hope that Zanther will be around for a while longer. _

_**Six-Igris Dragonbeam-District Eight**_

_Not much is known about Igris we have no information about his home back in District Eight the only things we know are his name and age. Igris has proved by killing Jason Matthews from District Seven that he is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He somehow convinced the careers to let him and his allies to stay with them. Igris has potential to do great things during these games. We here at 'The Victors Crown' wish Igris the best of luck._

_**Seven-Twiff Opal-District Ten**_

_Twiff is quite the character. She seems to know everything about all the tributes from their scores to their names. She even seems to know her exact whereabouts in the arena at all times. When Twiff and her allies were delivering Zanther back to his allies she never made a wrong turn, even when the other's insisted on going a different way she always told them they were wrong. We think Twiff has some tricks up her sleeve and we can't wait to see what comes out!_

_**Eight-Geofri Loid-District Twelve**_

_Geofri has had a rough past few days. On day four he almost lost his ally Crissi Branwin, who he saved from drowning. After losing his District partner last night Geofri has joined Twiff, Oriana and Rebel to make a four-person alliance. He earned a five in training, which has proved that he is capable of surviving. _

_**Nine-Kimmit Mangline-District Three**_

_This young girl has been one of the highlights recently of this year's Hunger Games. After losing her District partner early on in the games she seems to have gone a bit mental. She has made one kill in these games so far, her former ally Kieran Hanson from District Six. Many people started liking her when she got caught in a water battle with Kieran's District partner Olivia Kailz. To our disappointment Kimmit didn't get to add her to her kill list. Kimmit is entertaining and intriguing; we hope she lasts a while longer. _

_**Ten-**_ _**Lake Michaels-District Two**_

_Lake is seen as the leader of the careers this year. Although he has not made any kills we see him as a huge threat to all the other tributes. Lake tied with his District partner Seathe for getting the second highest score in training, making them equally as threatening. Lake has had his eyes on ally, Zanther Raye for the majority of the games. We guess that Lake is jealous of Zanther for getting a twelve in training. We want to see Lake use his skills before he leaves the games. Whether he wins or dies he is someone to watch. _

_**Eleven-Felicit Tenta-District Seven**_

_A lot has happened to Felicit in the past few days. On day two her eye was punctured in the midst of the explosion Wylie had set. This wound has left her with no eye and she has been struggling to function with her new handicap. She has done very well for herself; we can tell she isn't afraid to kill since she volunteered to go with the careers in their first hunting expedition. We think Felicit and her axe will make it pretty far into the games. _

_**Twelve-Lyra Mirren-District Eight**_

_All of us at 'The Victors Crown' were shocked to see Lyra make a kill. We thought that she was trailing along after the Careers to get some brownie points. I literally fell out of my seat when I saw Brent get impaled by the end of Lyra's sword. This young girl has taken us by surprise! We hope that she gets into more brawls in the coming days!_

_**Thirteen-Triella Stone-The Capitol**_

_Triella, our lovely hometown girl! She isn't the young girl we thought she was. This girl has taken a turn to the dark side. In all of the post-game videos we have seen Triella in she seemed like a young girl who just wanted to survive. Now we see her as a ruthless killer. Her fight with Wylie was a gruesome one, she has proven to be a competitor in these games._

_**Fourteen-Eleanore Storm-District Four**_

_As one of our oldest competitors this year, Eleanore seems to be mature and strong willed. Since Eleanore and her District partner joined District Zero in an alliance this year. We hope this doesn't destroy any connections between their District and Districts One and Two in the future. We want to see more of Eleanore in the future of these games._

_**Fifteen-Rebel Heart-District Ten**_

_Rebel is sitting very pretty in these games. He is allied with Oriana Dupree of District Five, newly added ally Geofri Loid and his District partner Twiff Opal. His two allies really know what they are during in these games, making Rebels time in the games that much easier. His ability to heal other tributes will make him a useful ally in these games. _

_**Sixteen-Jack Steele-District Four**_

_Jack has had a pretty rough time in the arena so far. He has lost one of his allies and now has to deal with the deceased Brents sister Turquoise. We want to see what Jack can do with the eight he got in training! We think he has something's hidden up his sleeve. _

_**Seventeen-Kyla Sprit-District Nine**_

_We were surprised to see Kyla join the careers. At first we thought that she would run off into the maze on her own, but since her District partner Zanther Raye was in with the careers they must have come up with a deal to let her stay with them. As long as Zanther is alive Kyla will be safe and sound in the careers alliance._

_**Eighteen-Ronan Maeve-District One**_

_Ronan has been one of those people that we don't like to see very much of. He seems to like to get himself in lots of trouble. He has picked fights with Trent from the Capitol almost killing each other in the process. We believe that if Ronan lasts longer in these games he will be the one to turn on his allies._

_**Nineteen-Trent Hallows-The Capitol**_

_We were very surprised when we saw Trent kill his twin brother. We didn't think measly little Trent would make it past the first few days because of his stature. He has proven us wrong in many ways from killing his brother to picking fights with his allies and trying to get rid of Igris, Felicit and Lyra. This is one boy to watch out for. _

I set the magazine back on my desk and sigh. I have to kill seventeen more kids before I can crown my victors. These games have gone quite slowly with only eleven deaths so far. That's why I had my Gamemakers design the little gladiator ring so there will be deaths. I have the ring rigged so that it will close when all the tribute have arrived and it will open once again when four cannons have sounded.

I hear a beeping noise coming from the T.V screens in front of me signaling the first tribute entering the ring. Kimmit Mangline is shocked by the sounds of thousands of cheering fans as she enters her pen. She bares her teeth and swings her sword in an arc egging on the audience like they are another tribute.

Three more beeping noises go off signaling three more tributes to enter the ring. Turquoise Rozeren, Eleanore Storm, and Jack Steele stand in their own pens making eye contact with each other every so often.

Soon after fifteen more beeping noises go off telling me that all the tributes have arrived and are in place. The crowd is ecstatic and they want to see blood. I grab my microphone and click the on switch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let me introduce you to our final nineteen tributes, and welcome you to the games. Tributes! Let the Blood Feast begin!"

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**1. **Four of the tributes have to die, who do you think they will be?

**2. **Who do you wane to see survive this feast?

**3. **If you could sponsor a tribute who would it be and what would you send them?

**4. **Who got tickets to the Hunger Games midnight premiere?

**The Tributes**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead~__**Killed By Lyra Mirren**_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Alive

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead~__**Killed By Triella Stone**_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead~__**Killed By Talise Gold**_

_**D6**-Olivia Kailz-Dead~**Drowned**, Kieran Hanson-Dead~**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead~__**Killed By Igris Dragonbeam**_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Alive, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_**D11**-Briona Newleaf-Dead~**Killed By Turquoise Rozeren**, Jayden Crush-Dead~**Killed By Zanther Raye**_

D12-_Crissi Branwin-Dead~__**Killed By Seathe Dane**_, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead~__**Killed By Brent Rozeren**__, Lane Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_


	33. Day Six:Night

**A/N New Chapter YAY! Hope you all like it! This is Edited once again by CupOfTeaLeaves!**

**~Kyla Sprit-District Nine~**

It's like we're animals. We are locked in pens waiting for our turn to die. I won't lie, I was super scared. I have a feeling this feast will wipe out more than half of us. The crowd around us cheers for our deaths. Most of us cower in fear at the roaring noise, while others swing their weapons egging on the audience.

In the middle of the dome a fountain rises from the ground. As I look closely at the object I can see something spurting from it. I gasp and lean against the wall behind me covering my mouth.

"That's not water." I whisper to myself. I stare at the blood coating the floor of the dome. I guess it makes sense though; this is a blood feast after all. I grip my bow in my hands waiting for the gate to rattle open. I'll either die or survive another day. I notch an arrow in my bow the second I see the gate move. No one leaves their pens; everyone waits for one another to move. Across from me I can see Turquoise Rozeren contemplating on moving, I can help her with that. As I raise my bow the audience goes silent, no doubt about it that all the cameras are trained on me. That's when I let the arrow go. Turquoise leaps out of the way at the last second driving the audience mad. Then all hell breaks loose.

Almost every tribute runs out of their pens to fight each other. How did I not figure this out? I should have known everyone would fight. The faster the tributes die the faster the victors are crowned.

I draw another arrow and point it at my first target, Turquoise. I want her out of these games, she hurt Seathe, and she needs to die. I let go of the string holding my arrow back and let it fly. Everything feels as if I am moving in slow motion. I watch my arrow barely miss the neck of the boy from District Twelve before it slams into the right shoulder of my target.

I raise my bow to shoot another arrow when I'm knocked to the ground. I hit the blood covered ground face first. This is disgusting. As I roll over to face my opponent I draw a knife and point it at them. To my relief I see Ronan standing above me with his hand out stretched.

"Sorry about that, I'm a bit clumsy." Ronan laughs. I smile and grab his hand. As he pulls me up I see a flash of silver in his left hand, soon after I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Don't ever let your guard down Kyla, it will only get you killed." He says as he slits my throat causing my death.

**~Zanther Raye-District Nine~  
><strong>  
><em>Boom<em>

The sound of a cannon drives the audience mad. I look up into the stands to see a huge TV replaying the latest death. Kyla appears on screen lying on the blood-covered ground smiling up at Ronan. He helps her off the ground only to stab her in the stomach. He then proceeds to slit her throat ending her life.

I watch myself pull my sickle out of my belt loop and tighten my grip around its hilt. I've had to adjust to my current condition over the past few days. Since I cant feel I have to make sure I'm actually doing the things I want to do. I set off running towards Kyla was killed as a place to start looking for Ronan. I look at Kyla and close my eyes paying my silent respects to her.

Ronan stands across the field from me grinning at the audience around him. He thinks this is his show, but soon it'll be mine.

"Ronan!" I hear myself scream as I sprint towards him across the field of blood. He turns around only to have my fist slam into his face. He gasps and draws his sword. "Saw what I did to your District Partner didn't 'ya?" He spits blood at my face and the audience around and starts screaming our names. "Looks like they want a fight? Guess we should give them what they want." I drop to the ground just as Ronan swipes his sword at my neck. The blood that coats the field splatters my face as my knees hit the ground. I look up at Ronan only to see his boot hit me in chin knocking me backwards. My vision goes fuzzy as my brain rattles about my skull. I close my eyes pleading with my body to let my vision return too normal soon. I open my eyes to see Ronan pointing the tip of his sword at my chest. His face is so demonic at this very moment the smile on his face burns into my mind, it will stay with me forever. I close my eyes waiting for death to come; a few seconds go by and still no death. I hear a long painful grunt. I look up to see a sword sticking through the chest of Ronan.

_Boom_

Ronans cannon sounds as his killer lets him slide off her sword. I recognize the girl from District Three, the one I couldn't find after the explosion. Her eyes meet mine for a second saying a silent 'You're welcome' before she runs off to find someone else to fight.

I crawl over to where Ronan lays dead on the ground to unhook his sheathe from his belt and grab the sword that rests in his limp hand. I take his sword and swing it in a gigantic arc. These are my games, and I will win.

**~Ice Hero-Gamemaker~  
><strong>  
>"Stop the blood fountain!" I yell into my microphone. I watch my screen closely; more blood starts to pump out of the fountain. I grab the microphone again and yell, "Stop the god damn blood fountain!" the fountain finally stops. "Thank you!"<p>

I lean back in my chair and sigh. These dimwits don't understand the pressure I'm under. I need to make a good impression on Robbie. I want him to like me, no; I need him to like me. He has taken a liking to me. He stares at me whenever the gamemakers have a meeting, he always asks me for advice, and we flirt constantly. I flip open my laptop to take some notes about the games.

_Knock knock knock_

I look up from my computer to see Robbie standing at my door holding two glasses of wine. My blood starts to pump hard through my veins just at the sight of him.

"Do you have a minute Ice?" he asks me in a very soft voice.

"Su..sure Robbie." I stammer. He smiles at me and enters the room. He puts a glass of wine in front of me and takes a sip of his own. We sit quietly for a few minutes before Robbie speaks.

"Each of us can't deny the connection we have." He smiles at me. "I think you like me Ice, and even if you don't I like you. I'd be very pleased to have you over for dinner one night. Only if you liked to of course." It takes me a minute to work a smile onto my shocked lips.

"I would love to Robbie." I beam at him. He smiles perfectly before he starts out the door.

"It's a date then." Robbie disappears around the corner. I take a sip from my glass of wine while whispering to myself.

"It's a date."

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**What is your favorite District?**

**Who are your three favorite characters?**

**If you could choose the outcome of one character who would it be and what would you do?**

**The Tributes**

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead~__**Killed By Lyra Mirren**_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, _Ronan Meave-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead~__**Killed By Triella Stone**_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead~__**Killed By Talise Gold**_

_**D6**__-Olivia Kailz-Dead~__**Drowned**__, Kieran Hanson-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead~__**Killed By Igris Dragonbeam**_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-_Kyla Sprit-Dead_~_**Killed By Ronan Meave**_, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Hearty-Alive

_**D11**__-Briona Newleaf-Dead~__**Killed By Turquoise Rozeren**__, Jayden Crush-Dead~__**Killed By Zanther Raye**_

D12-_Crissi Branwin-Dead~__**Killed By Seathe Dane**_, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead~__**Killed By Brent Rozeren**__, Lane Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_


	34. Day Seven

**Hey guys cupotealeaves here, sorry for the extremely long wait for this update but both Retrak and I have been fighting our own Hunger Games. I was representing District Yearbook and Retrak was representing District Theatre and it both had us pretty sliced up for over a month of crazy deadlines and performances so I hope this chapter is up to snuff. We also send a special dedication out to Momoloveslife hope this cheers you up. **

**-Retrak- Hey guys I was up really late writing these next few chapters they will be sent out today. I really am sorry for the long wait, I hope these chapters make up for it!**

**~Jack Steele-District Four~**

My mind is scrambling, I need a way out. This place, the blood, the madness, it scares me. I pull out my daggers and stare at my target. More people need to die for me to get out of this, for the lack of a better term; blood bath. I grip my dagger and run at the girl I am going to murder. Murder? Is this what I think it is? Killing in the games is survival, it's a sport. Do I really believe its murder? I need to get these thoughts out of my mind before I drive myself crazy. I need to focus on the kill. I flick my wrist as I throw the dagger. My eyes focus on the blade as it twirls through the air. Kimmit Mangline turns around at the last moment hitting the dagger away with her sword. She smirks in my direction before running off.

"Jack!" I turn to see Eleanore running towards me trident in hand. I raise an eyebrow at her in response to her voice. "Let's get that Rebel kid, he seems to be the one holding Oriana's little group together."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Oriana got a twelve in training; she could kill either of us easily."

"Shut up and do it Jack!" She roars as she runs off in his direction. I sigh in anger as I storm off in search of Rebel.

Eleanore. Ugh. That girl drives me crazy but if I'm going to get further in these games I'm going to have to listen to her. What kind of satisfaction does this girl get from hunting down and killing other tributes? All I know is that she is going to get herself killed if she keeps acting crazy.

**~Rebel Heart-District Ten~**

I can feel all their eyes on me. The capitol is insane. Why? Why do they want us to fight in front of a live audience? This just freaks me out even more. The roar of the crowd pounds in my ears, I can barely hear myself think in all this chaos. The hatchet in my right hand feels like it's getting heavier with every waking minute. I don't know how much longer I can last in these games. A shiver rolls down my spine as I feel a certain pair of eyes on my back. I turn to see my attacker.

"Get away!" I scream as I see Lake from District Two barreling towards me at a very high speed. I dodge a blow from his sword narrowly escaping death. This kid has me out matched by skill, height and weight. If I die in these games it will most likely be now from his hand.

To think about dying in a game like this is just horrifying. My family and friends get to see me butchered on live television. I'm scared to kill, I know my family won't be able to see me the same as I was before. I'm not the kid I was before I left home, these games have changed me. I find myself not caring about other tributes, not caring how I get home, and not caring whether I kill or not.

I step to the right and slice at his leg with my axe. His cry of pain is what tells me I must have hit him. I look at his leg to see that I had detached it from below his knee cutting it clear off. I gag holding back my puke and run off with the sounds of his cries filling my mind.

I slip on the blood that covers the ground falling to my knees. I try to get up as fast as I can before I hear a cannon somewhere in the distance, maybe I did kill Lake after all. I stumble and fall on my side, to my right I can hear Twiff crying my name. Her voice seems so far away, why? I cast my eyes down at my chest to see three prongs sticking through it. Huh? I guess that the cannon earlier was the signal to my death. Well I guess I can't do anything about trying to survive now.

**~Jack Steele-District Four~**

I catch up with Eleanore as she rips her trident out of Rebel Heart. She looks at me and glares.

"What?" I snarl.

"You could have at least helped me kill him!" She retorts. I snort and turn away from her. I can't believe she murdered that kid in cold blood, he was just trying to get away. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about things like this. Murder and death. Wait, murder. This is murder. She murdered him. I look up at the crowd cheering on the death of another tribute. I close my eyes and let my emotions run through me, this is murder, the games are murder, Eleanore is a murderer, if I kill I will be a murderer, and I'm scared that I will ruin my life.

D0-Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead~__**Killed By Lyra Mirren**_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, _Ronan Meave-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead~__**Killed By Triella Stone**_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead~__**Killed By Talise Gold**_

_**D6**__-Olivia Kailz-Dead~__**Drowned**__, Kieran Hanson-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D7-Felicit Tenta-Alive, _Jason Matthews-Dead~__**Killed By Igris Dragonbeam**_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-_Kyla Sprit-Dead_~_**Killed By Ronan Meave**_, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, _Rebel Heart-Dead~__**Killed By Eleanore Storm**_

_**D11**__-Briona Newleaf-Dead~__**Killed By Turquoise Rozeren**__, Jayden Crush-Dead~__**Killed By Zanther Raye**_

D12-_Crissi Branwin-Dead~__**Killed By Seathe Dane**_, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Alive, _Sahara Quill-Dead~__**Killed By Brent Rozeren**__, Lane Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**Who are your three favourite characters?**

**What's your favourite district?**

**If you could add a twist to the game what would it be?**


	35. Day Seven: Part Two

**-Retrak- Here is chapter two!**

**~Felicit Tenta-District Seven~**

Missing an eye really gives me a disadvantage, even though I can probably beat most of the tributes in a fight. I hold my axe in my left hand and twirl it on instinct. These tributes should be scared of my weapon. They should fear it. They should fear me and all that I am. I scan the ring looking for something to do other than standing around waiting to be killed. Across the ring I see Triella Stone from the Capitol running along the outskirts of the stadium seemingly away from someone. She unsheathes her sword and stands at the ready. Out of my peripheral vision I see a spear fly and lodge itself where Triella was standing before she dodged the weapon. I only know one tribute who can throw a spear like that.

"Trent." I say in a hushed tone as I set off in a slow jog towards Triella. The young girl rips the spear out of the ground and points the tip at Trent as she tries to impale him on the end of the spear. Trents long arm lashes out as he punches the girl in the face breaking her once perfect nose. This makes me furious I can't stand seeing a young child getting punched in the face. I grip the handle of my axe tighter as I see Trent raise his arm to stand Triella in the chest. I swing my axe at his spear breaking it in half. The shocked expression on his face says that he didn't see me coming. I kick him in the chest sending him flying and landing flat on his back. I pick Triella up off the ground and hand her, her sword.

"Thanks" She groans nasally. I look at her and smile, but she doesn't do the same. Her eyes open wide as she screams "Watch out!" I turn around just in time to be impaled by the end of his other spear. I look down at my chest and fall to my knees. Triella shrieks in fear and sprints off in sheer horror. Trent meets me on the blood stained ground his eyes filled with pride.

"I finally got you." He chuckles "Well at least one of you. I hoped since day one that I would get to kill one of you non-capitol folk, you don't even measure up to our level." I snort with laughter as my hand finds the head to his broken spear.

"We...well Trent. Don't...don't be all high and mighty yet." I laugh as I thrust the head of his spear into his jugular. I fall backward onto the ground with his spear lodged into my chest choking on my own blood.

_Boom_

Trent's cannon fires before I even start to lose consciousness.

I blink and I feel my chest tighten...

My breath starts to grow rapidly...

My vision grows fuzzy...

Patches of white here...

Patches of black there...

I don't even remember who stabbed me...

Who am I?

What was my life?

I can't remember...

I can't remember anything...

What's my name?

Where am I going?

Am I about to di-

**~Triella Stone-The Capitol~**

_Boom_

I close my eyes and give the girl who saved my life a moment of silence. She died to save me. One of the people who laughed at kids like her dying every year and now she's gone like all of them. She's gone because of me.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The doors leading out of the gladiator ring open sending all of us tributes into chaos as we all try to make our way to any door that is closest to us. That's when I hear the roar. I look behind me to see a large door that I didn't notice before fly open to reveal the Minotaur that wreaked havoc on us in the arena earlier on in the games. My eyes open wide in fear as I sprint out of the gladiator ring as fast as I can. When I reach the pen the door behind me slams closed along with the door in front me. Above me a package falls from the ceiling. I open it to reveal a gas mask with my name on it. I put it on as fast as I can and the door in front of me slides open. I run down the hallway only to be engulfed in a smoke filled corridor all alone and unaware of all surroundings.

D0 -Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, _Brent Rozeren-Dead~__**Killed By Lyra Mirren**_

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, _Ronan Meave-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, _Wylie Freeman-Dead~__**Killed By Triella Stone**_

D4-Eleanore Storm-Alive, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive_, Eli Zuman-Dead~__**Killed By Talise Gold**_

_**D6**__-Olivia Kailz-Dead~__**Drowned**__, Kieran Hanson-Dead~__**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**_

_**D7**__-Felicit Tenta-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_, _Jason Matthews-Dead~__**Killed By Igris Dragonbeam**_

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-_Kyla Sprit-Dead_~_**Killed By Ronan Meave**_, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, _Rebel Heart-Dead~__**Killed By Eleanore Storm**_

_**D11**__-Briona Newleaf-Dead~__**Killed By Turquoise Rozeren**__, Jayden Crush-Dead~__**Killed By Zanther Raye**_

D12-_Crissi Branwin-Dead~__**Killed By Seathe Dane**_, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, _Trent Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Felicit Tenta**__,_ _Sahara Quill-Dead~__**Killed By Brent Rozeren**__, Lane Hallows-Dead~__**Killed By Trent Hallows**_

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**Who are your three least favourite characters?**

**What has been the most depressing moment so far?**


	36. Day Seven: Part Three

**-Retrak- Here is the last chapter for the day! Hope you like it! There isn't much time for the tributes left in the arena! The games should be over within a month!**

**~Seathe Dane-District Two~**

His leg, his leg is gone! I cover my mouth with my right hand and try not to puke at the sight of Lakes destroyed leg. I need to get him out of here and fast that Minotaur could kill us in a second. I grab Lake by his armpit and pull him off the ground with very little help from him. Tears stream down his face from all the pain he's in. He should have died a long time ago, but I had the mental capacity to tie my belt around his leg to stop some of the bleeding.

"Looks like you have your hands full Seathe." I hear Terri say in my ear. I cringe in fear it's as if I can feel his breath blowing into my ear drum.

"You're not real, I don't need you to torture me like this brother." I whisper. I look up to see Talise making her way to the nearest pen. "Talise help!" I scream. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to see me leading the half dead Lake towards her. She looks at the pen and back at me before sighing and sprinting to help me. We lead Lake into the nearest pen only to have sponsor gifts given to each of us.

"Gas masks?" Talise asks. I shrug and pull mine over my face before throwing Lakes on him. Talise and I lead Lake into a hallway away from the battle. When the door closes behind us I hear Talise gasp out.

"What?" I ask. She turns to me eyes wide open.

"We forgot Zanther!"

**~Turquoise Rozeren-District Zero~**

"Turquoise it's back!" I hear Jack yell.

"I'm not an idiot! I do have ears ya'know!" I roar as I sprint towards the closest exit. A scream echoes in my ear drums. I turn around to see Eleanore get pulled off the ground and torn in two by the Minotaur.

Boom

The audience goes wild as Eleanore's entrails coat the ground around me. Her trident lands a couple feet away from me. I have two options, grab the trident and have another weapon but maybe get killed at the same time or run out of this gladiator ring and maybe get killed out there. I think another weapon is a better choice.

Jack sprints past me and into a pen before I even lay one of my hands on the Trident. He doesn't even look over his shoulder to see if I'm still alive as he rushes down the hall way. I look around the ring and notice that all the Tributes are gone; it's only the Minotaur and me. The Capitol audience has gone dead silent they want to see what I'll do. I slowly pick up the trident trying not to move to fast. Out of the corner of my eye I see a box float down and land a foot away from me. I can either grab the sponsor gift that could save me but I may die in the process or take my chances with Minotaur. My eyes lock onto the sponsor item and I dive at it.

Roar!

The Minotaur makes a sound like no other and runs towards me. I open up the box as fast as I can. Inside I find a weird jell substance that I recognize right away. It's a exploding jell that we use to use on uneven coral beds when I used to live in District Four. I take the jell and slather it on the end of one of my tridents. I sprint as fast as I can towards the nearest exit with the Minotaur meters behind me. I turn and throw my trident as hard as I can, hoping it makes it to my target. The sound of an explosion and my vision going white is a sign that I hit my target. I don't know if I killed the Minotaur or not but at least I got away safely.

D0 -Turquoise Rozeren-Alive, Brent Rozeren-Dead~**Killed By Lyra Mirren**

D1-Talise Gold-Alive, Ronan Meave-Dead~**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**

D2-Seathe Dane-Alive, Lake Micheals-Alive

D3-Kimmit Mangline-Alive, Wylie Freeman-Dead~**Killed By Triella Stone**

D4-Eleanore Storm-Dead~**Minotaur**, Jack Steele-Alive

D5-Oriana Dupree-Alive, Eli Zuman-Dead~**Killed By Talise Gold**

**D6**-Olivia Kailz-Dead~**Drowned**, Kieran Hanson-Dead~**Killed By Kimmit Mangline**

D7-Felicit Tenta-Dead~Killed By Trent Hallows, Jason Matthews-Dead~Killed By Igris Dragonbeam

D8-Lyra Mirren-Alive, Igris Dragonbeam-Alive

D9-Kyla Sprit-Dead~**Killed By Ronan Meave**, Zanther Raye-Alive

D10-Twiff Opal-Alive, Rebel Heart-Dead~**Killed By Eleanore Storm**

D11-Briona Newleaf-Dead~Killed By Turquoise Rozeren, Jayden Crush-Dead~Killed By Zanther Raye

D12-Crissi Branwin-Dead~**Killed By Seathe Dane**, Geofri Loid-Alive

Capitol-Triella Stone-Alive, Trent Hallows-Dead~**Killed By Felicit Tenta**, Sahara Quill-Dead~**Killed By Brent Rozeren**, Lane Hallows-Dead~**Killed By Trent Hallows**

**Capitol Questions of the Day!**

**What has been your favourite kill so far?**

**What would you like to see next?**

**The games are close to an end! Who will come out on top?**

**Who would you like to see die? And in what way?**

**Robbie has decided to create a new mutt for the arena! What should it be?**


End file.
